Rebel Beginings
by Elizabeth Knight
Summary: Enemies can make the strangest bedfellows. Especially when your attracted to them. And that's just the fight Bra is waging with her heart. Torn between the loyalty to her father Vegeta and the love of his newest enemy, how will she decide what's right?
1.

This is my disclaimer to all Dragon Ball Z characters from the cartoon Dragon Ball Z. Those include Trunks, Bra, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, ChiChi, and Videl.****

**Rebel Beginings**

Kyle & Bra

Elizabeth Knight

Prologue

Kyle had his prey trapped in the hollow tree stump he was perched on. He growled at the fluffy white bunny quivering inside. He was about to swipe down inside to grab it when a strange sound assailed his ears. Bunny forgotten for the moment, he got up to follow the sound to it's source. It was a strange sound he'd never heard before. Kyle caught a glimpse of someone sitting on a boulder near a small stream. Kyle went down on all fours and crouched closer to the little girl. When he accidently snapped a twig under his paw, her head shot up and looked around. Even though Kyle was as still as he could be, she still saw him and gasp. 

Her clear blue eyes were full of surprise, and he noticed an odd due upon her cheeks. Moving very slowly he took another step toward the unusual creature that looked some what like him but different. It was a female, and she sat as still as a statue on the rock. He stopped mere inches from her feet and watched her run a small hand across her eyes. Kyle watched in fascination as a perfect drop of rain sprang from one eye and slid down upon her cheek. Reaching up, he caught the small droplet on a finger and brought it to his lips. He licked it off his finger and was surprised to find it slightly salty and not at all like the rain drops he'd tasted. 

The girl sniffed and continued to look down at him. She was very strange. She didn't have any thick fur on that he could tell. Her spring coat of hair was way too short. He would have considered her a bald animal had there not been a great amount of hair on her head a shade of which he'd never seen on another animal. It was a sea-green color. Maybe she was a river nymph, or an ocean nymph since salt water came from her eyes. Kyle leaned forward and sniffed a strange foot. It didn't' smell much different from his own, covered in dirt. She made a strange noise when his nose touched her foot and, he glanced up at her. She had teeth somewhat like his own, but not. Kyle spread his lips like she was doing to show her his teeth, but she screamed. Kyle backed up several feet from her and heard someone else holler back some distance away. 

She still sat very still, and in a moment he'd crawled up on the boulder with her. She seemed to be trying to figure out whether she should be on the rock or not. She'd put one foot on the ground and had moved over, but she hadn't left. She tilted her head to one side and looked at him with curious eyes. Leaning forward, she reached out to touch his paw. Her paws weren't so very different from his own. He had furry paws, and her's were bald but there were still five toes on it.

"Bra!!" someone shouted from behind him. She looked up and smiled instantly. "Be very still and don't touch it."

Kyle didn't understand this strange language. It was unlike anything he'd ever heard in his ten summers. 

"Kyle!" his mother hissed from the bushes. "Come here quickly!"

"But I..."

"Come now!" Kyle crawled back off the rock as a ball of light flashed passed him and exploded the patch of ground in front of his shoulder. Kyle's mother burst forth from the brush, but not before another ball of light was released behind him. It's impact sent him flying forward onto his face. His mother quickly gathered him up and took off through the brush.

"Bra!" he heard the strange language behind them. 

Kyle shook his head and crouched lower in the thick foliage as he heard the man shout again. A large white ball flew over the net and landed a few inches in front of him. 

"I'll get it!" the girl called heading his direction. Long aqua-green hair came into sight as she bent down to pick up the ball. Kyle leaned back further into the brush and felt the branches give way before they cracked. He became instantly still as she looked up right at him, and clear blue eyes locked with his golden ones. 


	2. 

The Raid

Elizabeth Knight

KB1

Bra heard the branches snap and looked up. At first she couldn't make anything out in the under brush, and then she caught a glimpse of gold. Beautiful golden eyes stared back at her and, she was mesmerized. Bra crept several inches forward and reached into the foliage. 

"What is it Bra? Did you find something?" Goten called.

Bra moved the branches slightly and gazed at the cat-man in font of her. Shadows played across his face and branches had caught his long black hair, spreading it in every direction like a black silken web.

"Bra! What's up with you?"

This time Goten's voice made her jump, and she released the branches. Giving the cat-man one last look, she turned and swiped up the volley ball. "Sorry! I thought I heard something, but there was nothing there."

"Well toss us the ball so we can serve again."

"I don't think so. Your ball flew out of bounds, and that means it's our serve. Here ya go Videl!" Bra tossed the ball in to Gohan's wife. She threw a look over her shoulder, and noticed the bush moving slightly. When it stopped she knew he was gone. What had she done? There was no telling what he'd been doing there, but it wasn't anything good. She was sure.

*******************

"Kyle! It's nice to see you back. Is everything ready for the raid this evening?"

"Every things a go, White Fang. Have you seen my sister?"

"I think she's with Abigail. Has Jonathen returned from the second site?"

"Not that I know of. Are you sure he should be coming this evening? He's awfully young to be included in the raids. He'd probably just get in the way."

"My nephew will be fine, Kyle. He's a strong boy, and he's smart." the ware-wolf answered. "You just look out for your sister this evening. I won't be able to help you if anything goes wrong, since I'll be on the second site with Jon."

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her." Kyle turned to find the healers tent. It was situated at the very end of the camp away from all the others. He headed that way and thought about the up coming battle. He wasn't looking forward to this one for more than one reason. He entered the healers tent quietly as his eyes searched it for the ware-rat and wear-tiger. 

"Zantha?" he called. His voice sounded loud in the utter silence.

"Here, Kyle." Zantha answered opening a divider. "I'm glad to see you've returned safely."

"Me too. Do you think your ready for this evening?" he ask with a grim expression on his face.

"I'm ready." she assured him.

"I wish you'd reconsider this." 

"Kyle, I'm ready for this. I want to help."

"It's very dangerous."

"I know, but I can't let you be the only one risking your neck. Besides, You gave me your permission."

"Well I've changed my mind. I want you to stay here where it's safe."

"No! You can't make me stay behind!"

"You're not ready yet, Zantha."

"I am!" Zantha hissed, and Kyle let her push her way past him. He followed her out, but when she took to the air he was stranded. Giving a sigh of frustration, he turned to go back into the healers tent. It wouldn't be long before dusk arrived and they departed.

*******************

An hour later, the aerial team took to the air and the ground force moved out. Kyle tried to keep an eye on Zantha, but when she dashed through a tower, he lost sight of her. He quickly scaled the city's one wall of defense and climbed into the empty tower room. Kyle caught a glimpse of red hair disappearing into a tall building a little ways away and looked around to find a closer way to get to her. Kyle spied a large greenish blue dragon and called out. "Isaru!"

The dragon came to him. "I need to get to Zantha. She went into that bell tower over there." He pointed to the tower across the way. The dragon turned to present his back to Kyle and he climbed on. A saiyan passed them in hot pursuit of Zantha. He was going to reach the bell tower first. "Hurry, Isaru. Zantha's in trouble."

Kyle stepped off Isaru's back and dashed across the roof to find the saiyan. He still had his back turned to Kyle, but Kyle didn't hesitate as he charged the short saiyan. He caught him off guard and was able to take him down the first time. They rolled with the slant of the roof, but both managed to get back on their feet before they plunged over the edge. Kyle managed to keep up with the fight until he saw Zantha crashing through another window in a house. Kyle ducked a high blow and plowed his shoulder into the saiyan's stomach, sending them both over the edge. 

When they hit the ground, Kyle landed on top. He was momentarily winded, but still climbed to his feet and took off in the direction of the house. He climbed it's side and up to the second story window. Zantha lay just inside on the floor with an arrow imbedded in her shoulder. He called her name as he crawled in the window. Kyle glanced over at the women in the corner as he gathered up Zantha, but paused to look a second time when he noticed the young woman from this afternoon. Her eyes were wide in recognition, but not fright or repulsion. He hefted Zantha back out the window to the ground and took off for the trees at the far end of the city. Kyle felt Zantha sift into her tiger form, and stopped to set her on her feet. He shifted as they ran for cover, and when they entered the tree line Zantha stopped.

*********************


	3. 

Nymph

Elizabeth Knight

KB2

When Kyle saw Zantha stop, he called to her and urged her on. "We're being followed. Keep Going!"

She took off again, keeping to the trees as he followed. Kyle wasn't sure how far behind the saiyans were when Zantha finally dropped to the ground unable to get up again. He'd taken just a moment to collect a small vine and some moss to wrap around the arrow in her shoulder. He didn't dare take the time to pull it out and risk more bleeding. He knew they were still being followed because he could hear them. Zantha passed out, and he was tiering quickly. 

Kyle saw the rocky outcropping not far ahead, and raced for it. On the way up its side, he lost his footing and Zantha went crashing to the ground. He picked her up and headed for the opening he knew was there. He could hear the saiyans not far away as he climbed through the opening and deposited his bundle in a dark corner. Her only chance of escaping unnoticed was if he could lead them away from her. He'd have to leave her here and bring back help. He heard the cracking branches just outside, and knew he had to leave. Kyle quietly climbed his way to the top, then deliberately made enough noise to alert them to his presence. He'd gone quite a ways before he noticed that only one had followed. He waited for the saiyan to give up the chase then followed him back at a safe distance. He crept forward in his panther form and laid down watching the long haired one emerge from the cave. Kyle could hear their voices, but couldn't make out the words. After they left, Kyle cautiously made his way to the opening and dashed inside. He wasn't sure exactly what he'd been expecting, but she was still alive for the moment. If he hurried he could get help, but he'd have to leave her again to do it.

*****************

Bra sat in ChiChi's livingroom with Bulma, only half paying attention to the conversation going on around her. "She's such a brave girl. She walked all the way here from her city. The two of you have to come over this evening and meet her. I really think you'll like her."

"I'm sure we will, don't you think, Bra?"

"Oh yes. Of corse. We'd better get home to get Dad and Trunks something to eat before they go to their posts thought."

"She's right, ChiChi. We really have to be running now, or we'll never get it done." Bulma said, rising from the sofa. "We'll be back this evening though. I can't promise to be on time but we'll try."

"You girls just get here as quickly as you can."

Bra gave ChiChi an affectionate grin as she left and ran out the door. Great! That's just what they needed in this over run female city. More competition. She hid a secret smile as she thought of what she wished ChiChi's guest was. She'd seen several native males in the prison, and appreciated their stature and strength. She found them quite appealing to the senses. They were a change from all the dull humans and stuck up saiyans. She'd never been so close to one as she had the day she spied the cat-man in the bushes. She should have run or something, but she'd been captivated. 

Then during the raid, when he'd climbed through the window after the female native, he'd called her name. Bra's heart had skipped a beat at the strong rich voice, so like dark golden honey. It had washed over her and made her feel off balance. He was so tall and muscular, he'd taken her breath away, and those eyes......mmmm.

"What's that?" Bulma ask her.

"Hu?"

"Didn't you just say something?"

"No. I didn't say anything." Bra glanced over at her mother and thought she'd seen something move in the shadows. She turned to look again, but there wasn't anything there.

Vegeta and Trunks were both home when they arrived, so they all pitched in and had the guys dinner done in no time. "And remember to be quiet when you come in or you'll wake up the baby." Bulma was warning them rather sternly.

"I'll probably stay over at my post this evening. We've got a lot of extra work to do thanks to that raid. Don't wait up on us." Vegeta leaned down to kiss his wife in a rare show of emotion, then the two departed. Bulma and Bra finished preparing a desert and got Braedon ready to leave. They tidied up the house a bit, then left as well. It wasn't a long walk to ChiChi's, and they made it in silence. Bra's mind wondered else where.

ChiChi greeted them in her usual happy way and invited them into the livingroom to wait on everyone else to get in. Goten returned with the new girl, Deirdre, then Gohan and Goku showed up. Dinner was wonderful even if Bra was still slightly detracted. Bulma really didn't seem to notice and Bra preferred it that way. Her father was a little more perceptive of her moods, but since she wouldn't be facing him till tomorrow she was allowed to be slightly withdrawn without causing undue attention to herself. They said their goodnights after dinner and again made their way home in silence.

"Is everything alright, Bra?" Bulma ask her before she could retreat to her room.

"Yes mother. Every things fine."

"Are you sure? You seem unusually quiet this evening."

"I was just very tiered today. I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning. Good night, mother." She dashed up the stairs before Bulma could ask anything else. She really was quite tiered now that she thought about it some more. She kicked out of her shoes, and stripped out of her clothing. Walking to the door, she locked it and turned off the light. She crawled under the cool crisp bed sheets and gave a wiery sigh. It was warm enough that very little cover was required to sleep comfortably. Bra glanced at the open window as a nice breeze swept over her bare shoulders. She closed her eyes, and drifted off the sleep listening to the night sounds gently floating in the window.

*************************

Bra sat up in bed, breathing quickly. She looked to the window, but it was still dark outside. What had awaken her? She tried to recall her dream, but it was already gone. She gave a sigh as she brushed her hair out of her face and looked up. Bra gave a small gasp of surprise. He had been so still she had completely overlooked him perched on the foot board of her bed.

"Nymph." he whispered.

The sound of his voice shocked her out of her stunned silence, but before she could open her mouth, he flew forward across the bed. He had her body pinned beneath him and his huge paw across her mouth. It was a shock to feel the soft silvery grey fir on her bare chest. It slightly tickled when he moved his shoulders to slide lower. He nuzzled his face in her hair until she could feel his nose on her ear.

"Shhh." he purred, before whispering her name. "Bra. I'm not going to hurt you. You remind me of a little girl I met once. Same hair, same eyes, same name. Do you remember?" He lifted his head to look down on her. 

Bra struggled to remember. She closed her eyes and let the old memory resurface. She'd been lost and afraid. An image of a kitten tickling her foot with it's nose flashed across her mind, and the feel of a soft fur covered paw beneath her finger tips. Bra opened her eyes and watched him as she brought her hand up to cover the paw over her mouth. His paws were still silky soft to the touch and she remembered those curious golden eyes now. How had she forgotten?

"Please, don't scream." He let his large paw slide to one side and land on the pillow still touching her face. "You've grown. There are things here I don't remember." He smiled down at her, but this time his smile didn't frighten her. 

She smiled back at him. "You've grown as well. Although you have me at a slight disadvantage."

"I wasn't aware saiyan women preferred to sleep in the nude, Bra." He grinned down at her, but when she turned her head in embarrassment, he added, "If I'm making you uncomfortable, I'll move."

"That's alright. You make a rather comfortable comforter."

"Comforter?"

"Uh, blanket?"

"Oh. I see."

"Soft too." she told him as she slid her fingers down his arm in a soft caress. A low rumble sounded in his throat, and she jerked her hand away immediately. 

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you? I didn't mean to. It's just a reaction. I liked it."

"I thought cats purred when they were pet?"

"We usually do. Care to try again?"

Bra smiled at him and reached up to tuck a long strand of black hair behind his ear. Leaning forward he nuzzled back into her hair and purred in her ear. The vibration tickled and she giggled. "I like that." he whispered.

"What do you like?"

"The sound of your laughter. It hasn't changed too much. Are your feet still ticklish?"

"Yes, but if you touch my feet, I'm liable to kick you off my bed."

"Perhaps that would be best, but I don't think I'll risk it just yet."

"What are you doing here, really?"

"Getting reacquainted with an old interest, nymph."

"Why do you call me nymph?"

"When I first met you that's what I thought you were. A beautiful water nymph that cried rain drops from her eyes." He stroked her cheek and smiled at her. 

"What should I call you?"

"Nothing. I'm simply a dream that vanishes before dawn." The cat-man whispered as he got up. He quietly made his way to the open window across the room.

"Are you at least a reoccurring one?" At the sound of her voice, he stopped and turned back to her.

"Is that an invitation?" he ask softly.

"I think so, yes." Bra sat up to watch him climb in the window.

"Why?"

"Because I'm fascinated by you."

"You've thought of me then?" he threw her a mischievous grin.

"Not until you reminded me." She watched him frown and smiled herself.

"Am I so easy to forgotten?"

"You might want to drop in again, just in case."

"I won't forget you nymph." he promised as his gaze raked over her one last time before he was gone.

"What a dream." she whispered, laying back down again. "What a dream."

***********************


	4. 

Once Bitten

Elizabeth Knight

KB3

"You had a late night last night." RepSarah teased Kyle as he came into the kitchen.

"I was looking up an old friend. How was Zantha's first night?"

"More interesting than yours, I imagine. She had a surprise guest last night. Trunks. Crawled right in bed with her wearing nothing."

"And where were you?"

"You know where I was. Goten is my target after all. I am supposed to stay close."

"His bedroom is a little too close don't you think?" 

"In his bed maybe, but not just in the same room. Just because everyone else is too gutless to try it, doesn't mean I can't."

"Not that we've been getting any extra information from that quarter, and you've been doing this for how long?"

"I haven't been doing this near long enough. Goten's very careful."

"I think you're holding out on us. I can't imagine why, unless he's managed to charm you as well as he did all the others. Have you fallen under his spell after all?"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's only business, but what about you? Looking up old friends. Here? Sounds suspicious to me."

"Looks like we all have our own secretes. Aren't you supposed to be leaving now?"

"You just remember to hang low so you don't get us all caught."

Kyle plopped down at the table and watched RepSarah leave. Sometimes he wasn't sure who's side she was on.

"I know what you mean." Michelle agreed, coming into the room as well.

"I thought you were gone to your store already."

"Not today. It's my day off."

"How do you get a day off when you own the place?"

"Easy. Close the shop down and stay home. By the way, I ran into your sister yesterday. I think you've sent her on a suicide mission. She needed to be prepped for this."

"There wasn't time to prep her, and I told her I didn't want her in on it. She insisted. She's knows the consequences if she's caught."

"Is that why you're here? To watch out after her? You can't be there all the time, Kyle." He didn't reply, but she could tell it ate on him that he couldn't protect her better. Changing the subject, she ask, "Did you find your pretty water nymph?"

Kyle glanced up at her, his mouth slightly twitching at one end. "Just where you said she would be."

"Was it actually your nymph, or did you just scare her half to death only to find you'd made a mistake."

"She remembered. Even invited me back." His grin spread across his face.

"Do not tell me your considering it. Did she scream when she saw you?"

"No. I didn't give her the chance to. She could have later, but she never did. She didn't look extremely frightened either. Does she see lots of natives."

"I don't really know? Except you I'm not sure she's ever been around another native. She's got more nerve than she lets on though, that I do know. Especially if she didn't scream, waking up to your fearsome face."

"Hey now! I'm one of the better looking ones remember?"

"Oh yeah. How could I forget? You'd better be careful, Kyle. There's no telling what could go wrong with you disappearing during the night."

"I'm sure if RepSarah can get away with it, that I can find a way to see my nymph if I want to." Kyle grinned up at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Of corse. So when's round two?"

******************

Bra had been in the middle of an art lesson when Bulma came in. 

"Is everything alright, Mother?"

Bulma shook her head, and took a moment to catch her breath. "ChiChi's boys came home with a few really injured kids from Deirdre's city. They say it's pretty bad, and she wants our help. Bra looked down at her student, who was already putting up her things to leave.

"Let's go then." She ushered everyone out of the room and locked the door.

When they arrived at ChiChi's, she was shocked to see the little boy. He didn't look like he was doing to well, and he was so young. ChiChi motioned them over. 

"I think we're finally get him to settle down and go to sleep, but I'm not sure about the girl. Trunks has her upstairs." ChiChi told them.

"Bra can go up to help Trunks, and I'll relieve you down here." Bulma offered.

Bra nodded her head in agreement and headed up the stairs to the spare bedroom. She stopped in the doorway, gazing at Deirdre and Trunks. Well what do you know. The crafty chic hadn't even been here two days, and she was already making moves on Trunks. Of corse he didn't seem to be too bothered by it. In fact he looked like he was rather encouraging it. Bra looked over at the wide eyed child on the bed, and she remembered why she was there. Poor kid had been completely forgotten.

"Trunks?" Stepping into the room, Bra informed him, "Mom's down stairs helping ChiChi with the boy, and sent me to help you up here. Sorry I interrupted. Hi Deirdre." Bra gave her brother a wicked smile.

"You'd better keep your mouth shut. I don't want mother pestering me about this." Trunks snapped as she nodded her head.

"I wouldn't dream of it, but you owe me one." Bra teased as she watched Deirdre sneaking towards the door and wondered why she looked so distressed. If she knew how many times she'd caught the guys lip-locked or in heated embraces, Deirdre wouldn't be embarrassed. "I thought Goten said he wanted first dibs on this one?" Trunks turned red and stalked out of the room grumbling.

"Do you like kitties?" a small voice ask, behind her.

"As a matter of fact, I do. What's your name?"

"Brandy."

"Well, Brandy. What kind of kitties do you like?"

"Golden ones."

"Golden ones, hu. Do you mind if I look at those?" She ask Brandy, indicating the wounds on her chest. For having been there only three days, the wound was healing quickly. It was a good thing Brandy was a saiyan. If not she'd be in the same boat as the boy downstairs.

********************* 

Later that evening everyone gathered around Michelle's dining room table. White Fang was there, and afterward they discussed their next course of action. They needed a distraction to gain entrance to the prison and rescue everyone. But what?

"You come with me tomorrow, Kyle. Leave the prison problems to Zantha and RepSarah. Kyle sighed and nodded. "By the way, Where is RepSarah?"

Everyone at the table jumped as someone pounded on the front door. "Let me in!" came a muffled voice on the other side. Michelle jumped up and raced for the front door. Throwing it open wide she pulled RepSarah in.

"What's wrong?" White Fang ask a very pale RepSarah. She took a few shuttering breaths before answering. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and her face unusually pale.

"I bit him." she stated unbelievingly.

"What?" Several people ask in unison.

RepSarah looked from one to the next. "I bit him."

"Is he still alive?"

"I'm not sure." she said in a panic. "I should go back! I wasn't trying to kill him!" Kyle reached out and pulled her back in the house, shutting the door behind him. "Let me go! I have to go back and see if he's....."

"You're not going anywhere. Were you followed?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I went into town and waited, but no one was following so I came back." she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Why? Why did you bite him?" White Fang ask.

RepSarah didn't answer for several minutes. "He sensed me. I moved and shifted, and he sensed me. He was talking with Trunks....."

"Anything important?"

"Not particularly." 

"Well you were asking for that one. Staying over every night. I should have reassigned you to someone else. We weren't getting any information from him anyway." White Fang shrugged and told Kyle, "Keep an eye on your sister, and make sure to get a report from her."

"Yes sir." Kyle moved out of his way as he left. They all stood there looking at RepSarah before Kyle ask quietly, "So what did you really learn this evening?"

"Trunks knows who she is somehow, and he wants her. At least that's what he told Goten, that he's attracted to her. She let him kiss her this evening. If he wouldn't have left there's no telling how far things would have gone."

"Why does it look as if this pleases you?"

"One more step to peace, my friend. One step closer. She could be the key to this whole thing, Kyle. If she chooses him....."

"I refuse to listen to these lies. My sister would never betray her people to some saiyan."

"If not to one then the other."

"The other?"

"Goten. He wants her too."

"Just Great! I'm pulling her out now! It's gotten too dangerous for her." Kyle stormed.

"No. You can't. She'll be fine. I think she trusts him, and I've already seen him cover for her twice." RepSarah assured him. "Just watch her."

"I think we've all had a very exciting evening, and need some sleep now to recover. Everyone to your rooms, and we'll talk about it in the morning." Michelle shooed them all up stairs.

******************

Bra sat up in bed and glanced around. The room was empty and she let out an exasperated sigh and climbed out of bed. She lit a candle and walked over to the open window. A slight breeze blew in and ruffled her hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't coming back, but she wanted him too. He was so striking and playful. He was like no one she'd ever met here. He captivated her senses and made her want......something. She wasn't sure. He made her feel alive, and tempted her to do things. He made her bold and seductive. Where was he? Perhaps.....perhaps he wasn't coming back.

*****************

"I thought everyone was going to bed. What a surprise to find you sneaking back into the house." Michelle smiled at him. "Do I need ask where you've been?"

"Probably not. Hello Charles." Kyle said, coming in to take a seat across from the couple. He smiled at Charles, Michelle's saiyan husband. "I haven't waken up your son have I?"

"Are you kidding? My son sleeps like the dead, Kyle. You know that." Charles smiled back at the cat-man he'd come to call friend. "You need to find you a mate to keep out of trouble, Kyle. You have too much time on your hands." Charles teased.

"Another one?" he ask sitting forward in his chair.

"Another one!" He almost laughed at Michelle's look of surprise. "I don't understand. Who?" She stopped in mid-sentence and sat forward. "No. You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am. I just have to give her time to get used to the idea. I plan to take it in front of the council. If you can do it, I can find a way to do it."

"Good luck, my friend. Perhaps it will bring about a peace for both our peoples." Charles told him. "I'm glad you're on the side of right."

********************


	5. 

Picture Me

Elizabeth Knight

KB4

Dinner at ChiChi's the next night was a scream. Obviously it was a bit much for Brandy. Bra smiled as she watched the little girl's head bob up and down for a moment, before falling into her plate of food.

"I'm going to put this little one to bed." Bra told Deirdre, who was glancing at the sleeping girl face down in her plate.

"Give me a minute to finish, and I'll join you." Deirdre told her as she picked up the girl and left the table.

Brandy stirred as Bra sat her down on the bed. As a chill wind blew in through the open window, the little girl opened her eyes.

"I'm cold." she whined softly.

"Don't worry, I'll close the window for us, ok?"

"Ok."

Bra made her way around the bed to pull the window shut. She was just about to turn around when someone grabbed her from behind. She let out a short scream, before she was whirled around to face their intruder. There was a split second of recognition before his mouth covered her own. She let out a sigh of relief and relaxed into his hold. Closing her eyes she savored the sweet sensation of his satin lips and velvet fur against her face. His strong arms pulled her closer against him and a rare heat engulfed her entire body, making her knees weak. The next second happened so fast, Bra wasn't sure at first what had happened. One moment they'd been standing next to the bed, and now they were pressed against the wall behind the door. It opened quietly on it's hinges as Deirdre entered the room. Bra's heart stopped in her chest as dread filled her. What if Deirdre screamed and everyone came rushing in? Her cat-man would be trapped.

"I wasn't expecting you to have company. I see you've healed quickly from the raid." At first Bra thought he'd been talking to her, but as she watched Deirdre nod, she realized she'd been wrong. How did he know Deirdre? Had he been watching her too? Bra's attention was snapped back to the present as she listened to Deirdre.

"You took a great risk coming here with so many saiyans downstairs to come running." Bra gave a small gasp of horror and Kyle's arms tightened around her almost reassuringly.

"You wouldn't scream while I've got your friend under such circumstances. Bra heard a faint whisping sound as he unsheathed his claws. As she felt his laughter rumble along her spine, she almost reared back to elbow him. Almost.

"It might be worth it to see you get what you deserve."

"You wouldn't risk this precious life." he answered confidently, reaching up to message the tense muscles in Bra's neck. His other hand slid across her stomach making her tremble as he whispered in her ear. "Shhhh. It's alright, Bra. Tell me, is it fear that makes you tremble so, or anticipation?" Bra's heart was beating so fast she could barley hear his whispered words. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he leaned forward to nip her neck.

"I won't have to scream. One of my friends will be up here in a moment and he'll sense you. When he does he'll kill you. Unless you leave quietly before he gets up here. Release her."

"And let you stab me in the back, or cry for help?" he ask dragging Bra to the window with him. He kept one arm around her as he crawled out the window, then turned her to face him. His eyes were a hypnotic gold and sent butterflies to fluttering in the pit of her stomach. 

A new exciting tension hung in the air around them. Bra swallowed to loosen up her throat before she ask, "Anticipation of what?"

Kyle leaned forward, so close their noses were touching. "I'll show you." She nodded her acceptance slightly just before she felt his satin lips against her own once again very softly. He grabbed the front of her blouse, pulled her further out the window, deepening the kiss as he slid his rough tongue across her lips. Before she knew it, he was gone, melting into the shadows of the night.

***************

Bra sat behind the desk, staring at the reports and scattered papers. She just couldn't concentrate. Bra looked around the small art room at six or seven students. They were all painting on white canvasses. She got up and walked around them, looking over their shoulders at the different pictures. She stopped abruptly behind one. "Robert...."

"Yes?" The handsome nineteen-year-old boy ask, looking over his shoulder at her. He was wearing a mischievous grin that boded bad news.

"What are you doing?" She ask quietly, still gaping at the canvas.

"Painting." he answered nonchalantly.

"But it's....it's...." she stumbled out.

"Yes?" His voice did that little dip that all the girls fainted at and his eyes swept her up and down as he smiled.

"It's me!" she squeaked.

"I know." he confirmed. "Rather good isn't it?"

Bra was grabbing at the collar of her shirt as if she'd been stripped....and she had. This devastatingly handsome trouble maker had painted her in such a sheer nightgown she was almost nude sitting in front of a vanity mirror brushing her hair. The picture itself was remarkable. No one was going to think the woman in the picture was anyone else. "What exactly are you going to do with it, Robert?"

He laughed. "It's a gift to my uncle, although I had thought about keeping it for myself. It is rather good."

"Why are you giving it to your uncle?" she squeaked.

"He keeps all my paintings for me. I give him the ones he requests."

"He ask for a .....a.....picture of me?"

"Not exactly. He has a thing for blue eyed women. You just happen to be a good model candidate. You make it easy to draw you when you sit at your desk for hours. Perfect model. I had to use my imagination on some of it. What do you think? How close am I?"

Bra slapped the back of his head and he smiled. "I hope you haven't been daydreaming my class away Robert. You'll have to have something better than this to turn in."

"But of corse. This was just something in my free time. How's this one?"

It was a picture of a large imposing man sitting in front of a canvas. You couldn't see his face, just his back and the picture he was painting. Bra knelt beside the boy to get a better look at the picture. From here you could tell he was drawing a face that was still in the process of being painted. Bra leaned a little closer to the picture. He could've passed for a saiyan except for the paw that held the paint brush. Bra glanced at Robert, raising a questioning brow.

"It's a picture of my dad. I kinna messed up on it a little bit."

Bra looked at the boy's long black hair and the man's long black hair. Both had black tails and both were large men. She'd never seen his father, but he worked with Goten. "Maybe you'll do a portrait for me sometime, but this time maybe you could give me more clothing."

"You know your secretly flattered. I made you look good."

"That depends on how good I look in person, don't you think."

"Are you offering to show me?" he ask, turning around to face her fully.

"I think you should be looking at girls your own age, Robert. Don't you?"

"Perhaps." he said after a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "Do you really like my paintings?"

"I think they're very beautiful. You have great talent." she answered honestly.

"Then if you like this one, It's yours." he said indicating the picture of Bra.

"I'd like that very much." she accepted.

"What will you do with it?"

"Hang it up in my room probably. On display for my eyes only." Robert laughed at her and handed her the picture.

"Just take good care of it."

"I will, I promise." she crossed her heart before she took the painting. Robert rolled his eyes in a woe me expression before returning to his painting. There was something about him that reminded her of someone. She couldn't quite put her finger on who, but she had this funny feeling, like she was looking at a younger version of someone else.

****************

After everyone left for the evening, Bra sat down in front of a blank easel with her paints and began a new picture. Dark colors swirled over the canvas, and as the time flew by shapes and images, shadows and lights began to separate from the background.

Several hours later she put the finishing touches on the canvas and smiled at the picture. From his perch in the window it was impossible to tell if he was coming or going. His face was all in shadow except his golden eyes. In fact almost all of him was in shadow with the moon streaming in behind him, and the curtains blowing in the breeze. She scratched her nose and smiled at the picture. She'd leave it here this evening to dry, then take it home tomorrow. The sun had set, so she'd have to walk home in the dark. Bra got up and gave the picture one last glance and sighed. At least if he never came back he would never be far away either. 

"You look rather self satisfied."

"Well I should. I've just created a masterpiece."

"Can I see it?"

"Help yourself." she said, standing back from the painting. Trunks stared at it for a moment with a slight frown on his face.

"Who is it?"

"Oh no one in particular. Just a dream I had."

"Some dream."

"I'd say." came her dreamy reply. When Bra glanced back over to Trunks, he was smirking. "Alright. What's wrong with you?" she ask, elbowing him in the ribs.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Mr. Grumpy, I mean what's up with you. You act as if you've got a thorn in your paw. Ya know, you've been a real pain in the ass here lately."

"Bra! That's very unfeminine of you." he scolded.

"I'm sure you searched me out for something better to tell me than how unfeminine you find me now days, Trunks. If your stalling it must be an embarrassing subject, and if it's embarrassing and something Goten can't help you with then it must be a woman. Now lets think....a woman....a woman....hmm. Deirdre?"

"What are you going on about?" he grouched, blushing.

"So I was right! Is she being mean to you? You poor baby."

"Bra!"

"Oh all right. What's the problem?"

"There is no problem."

"Not ready to talk about it yet, hu? Well when you're ready let me know and I'll try to help you with it."

"I don't have a problem! Mother said you hadn't come home yet and wanted me to check up on you on my way to the post." he said in way of an explanation.

"Oh. What a bummer! Well now that you've checked on me you can leave. I need to get home and go to bed. I'm beat." she told him.

"Why the rush? I've never seen anyone in such a hurry to be off to never never land, Bra." Trunks was looking at her rather curiously.

"There's always a first for everything." she told him as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down and gave a mischievous grin.

"I know that look. It spells trouble. What are you up to?" he demanded.

"Me?" she ask innocently. "Why nothing. Do I look like I'd be up to something questionable?"

"Always." Trunks replied. 

Bra grinned, and gave him her most convincing I'm-an-angel look.

******************

Kyle sat on a large rock, kicking his feet in the warm water of the natural hot springs. His mind a million miles away, he didn't hear Zantha come up from behind. All of a sudden, he was tumbling head over heals into the water. He came up sputtering and ready for an attack but none was forthcoming. He wiped the water out of his eyes, and glared up at his sister's smiling face.

"You should be glad she wasn't one of the enemy. You'd be dead now if she were." White Fang dropped down out of the tree behind Zantha. "What news have you for me?" 

"I visited the prison yesterday."

"Tell me everything." he ordered, pointing to a boulder across from him. 

"As far as I could tell the outer door has some kind of automatic lock. All the prisoners go through interrogation cells first found in a center isle. The prisoners closest to the outer doors are behind bars in square pens. They torture the prisoners." her voice flinched at the end.

"If I ask you to draw a layout of what you saw of the prison, would you be able to?"

"Of corse." she replied confidently.

"Don't look so disheartened, Zantha. We already have a plan we're working on to release the prisoners. We have keys who work in the prison that can help us, but we need someone the saiyans don't know that can get in." he explained.

"I'm comforted."

"Good. Now what have you learned of the saiyan?"

"Trunks? Not much. He seems to be distracted for the moment. No one particularly knows why. He works all day."

Kyle listened to Zantha and watched her closely. Her facial expressions were fairly easy to read as she answered White Fangs questions. It was her slight hesitation when White Fang ask her about the saiyan that bothered him. Surely RepSarah had lied. Surely....but he'd never known her to lie before. He'd have to watch her much more closely from now on when ever possible. This situation had the potential of becoming trouble. It may make RepSarah happy to see peace, but it wouldn't satisfy him if it was at the sake of his peoples freedom. Zantha's gaze caught his own and held. It was clear she was holding back. It was almost a replica of the face RepSarah wore so often, only not quite as cleverly concealed. 

"You will meet us here every night you get the opportunity. Someone will be here to receive the information and carry it on. Do you understand?" White Fang ask her, calling her attention back to himself. She nodded her head in understanding. "Follow her back, Kyle."

Kyle nodded and followed after his sister. She was quiet for sometime, before curiosity got the better of her, and she ask, "Why?"

"Why what, Zantha?" 

"Why did you kiss Bra the other night?"

He knew she was watching him, but he couldn't keep the smile from spreading across his face at the memory. Hopefully it was a memory that had been haunting his nymphs dreams while he'd been gone. "I felt like it."

"Have you gone crazy? Are you mad? She could have called out for her friends."

"But she didn't did she?" When Zantha didn't answer right away, Kyle stopped her. "What did she say, Zantha?"

Zantha stared at him for several seconds, making him feel uneasy. "She made me promise not to tell anyone. It doesn't make any sense."

Kyle let out the breath he'd been holding and continued walking. "Of corse it does."

"How? I don't understand."

Kyle turned to face her and looked her in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell White Fang everything you knew about Trunks? Why didn't you tell_ ME _that he _kissed_ you?"

Zantha's mouth worked for several seconds before she got anything to come out. "It wasn't anything important."

"That's where you're wrong, Zantha."

"Why?"

"Answer me this. How did it make you feel when he kissed you? Did he make you forget who you were and what you were there to accomplish?" Zantha shook her head no, but Kyle could read the truth in her eyes. "That's why it's important. Stay away from him."

"I can't." Zantha answered. Kyle narrowed his eyes at her. "He's my target. I'm supposed to stay close and find out all I can."

"It does us no good when you refuse to divulge the information you gain. You're playing a dangerous game, little sister, and you don't know what all's at stake."

"And what about you, brother?"

"I can keep a clear head about these things. You women are so easy to manipulate. Kiss you and you fall to pieces. I can learn anything I want from a woman no matter what race and I can manipulate a situation to give me the response I want. It's really very easy. I'm always in control and I have all the power."

"You'd better be careful, brother. It seems your game is more dangerous than mine. You should know the humans have a saying. It goes, Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned. She's Vegeta's beloved daughter and Trunks' sister. All she has to do is say the word and you'd be history. It seems to me that she's the one holding all the power over you."

******************


	6. 

Shadow

Elizabeth Knight

KB5

Kyle sat glaring up at Bra's window. It was open in invitation, but he stayed put. It wasn't long before she came to the window and stood staring out at nothing in particular. Her long blue hair was still wet from her bath and the short blue robe she wore clung to her wet body. He was too far away to see the wet spiky lashes he knew would be framing her clear blue eyes. She turned her head and her mouth moved as if someone were at her bedroom door speaking with her. A moment later and she turned away herself, and he couldn't see her anymore. 

He was about to leave when he caught sight of a shadow move under her window. The robed figure reached up and pulled itself inside the open window. Kyle made his way toward Bra's house out of the shadows. When he glanced to see if anyone was coming he caught sight of Zantha sneaking out of her bedroom window. White Fang had sent him to follow his sister to make sure she wasn't followed and this was his sign to get moving. He didn't have time to see who was sneaking in Bra's window. Giving a low frustrated growl, he turned to follow Zantha.

Zantha reached the woods and shifted so he did like wise staying back far enough that if anyone was following he'd catch them. They traveled slowly at first with Zantha moving silently and turning every once in a while to stop and listen. He'd taught her well. Zantha changed back before she entered the clearing and went over to White Fang who was waiting patiently.

"It's nice to see you could make it. Was she followed?" he ask, looking past Zantha into the dark woods at Kyle.

"No one followed." he told White Fang as he stepped out of the bushes and into the clearing. Zantha looked shocked and he smiled slightly at himself. He had taught her good, but she wasn't that good.

"Good. Now have a seat and tell me your news." 

***************

There was a soft knock at the door and Bra could hear her fathers voice on the other side. "Bra? Can I come in?"

"Give me a second and I'll be out." She told him, turning away from the window. She grabbed a heavy night gown off the bed and threw it on, tying the robe on over it. Sighing and plastering a bright smile to her face, she went to open the door. Vegeta stood there arms crossed looking at her curiously.

"What's so amusing, daughter?"

"What?"

"That ridiculous grin isn't going to fool me, Bra. You've been very quiet here lately. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just quiet is all."

"I don't like it that nothing has got you so distracted. Does nothing have a better name?"

Bra stayed quiet looking at her father. He had always been very perceptive. She didn't want to lie to him, but she couldn't tell him anything either. "It's nothing really, dad. I just haven't been sleeping so well lately and I'm really tiered." A small crashing noise sounded behind her closed bedroom door, and Vegeta looked up at her questioningly. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I had probably better go check on that. I left some things on my easel and it probably fell over. I hope it didn't make a really big mess."

"What were you working on?"

"Oh....just...touching up....an old painting really." She told him, reaching for the doorknob behind her.

"I haven't seen many of your paintings lately. Mind showing me?"

"Ummm....it's not really finished yet."

"I thought you said it was an old painting."

"Oh it is, but it's not got all the revisions that I want on it yet."

"Bra..."

"I really gotta go clean that up, dad. I'll talk to ya later." Bra opened the door and closed it quickly behind her. She had her back pressed up against the door and took a few deep breaths. Her heart was beating so fast so felt like she'd been running forever. A large dark shape moved in front of her window and she smiled. "What took you so long to come back?"

The long cloak fluttered as he turned around to face her. She couldn't see his face since the hood covered it completely. The silence in the room was eerie and Bra became nervous. He just stood there staring at her. Why didn't he say something to her? Probably because he had heard her with someone out in the hall. "Don't worry. He's gone. You had me worried for a little while. I thought you weren't coming back."

A quiet snort sounded from across the room, but he kept silent.

"I totally agree. That made me sound really desperate didn't it? You know I'd feel better if I knew you're name. It doesn't seem fair that you remembered mine, but I don't know yours." she told him quietly. Bra waited for an answer but none came. She took a few steps away from the door to him, but he quickly moved back. "What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you? You still don't trust me? You did last time." He turned to sling one leg back out the window, when she called to him. "Wait!" she begged, running to him. She grabbed the arm closest to her, and he turned slightly. His paw had come uncovered and Bra didn't seem to notice. He shook off her hand and leapt to the ground. He got several feet away before turning back to look at her.

He flipped his wrist around and let the cloak fall away from his paw. She stood staring at the flower in his hand and smiled. Very slowly, he placed it on the ground then took off. Bra ran to her bedroom door and flung it open. She crept out into the darkened hallway and down the stairs. The front door was still unlocked as she slipped outside to retrieve the flower. The blood red rose glared up at her from the middle of the street. Where had he gotten it? Roses weren't found on Mkyi. She reached down to pick it up but dropped it, when it pricked her finger. She stuck her finger in her mouth and used the bottom of her nightgown to pick up the rose. She brought it up to her nose and smelled the unusual sent of the flower. It was light and soothing. 

Bra ran back to the house and closed the door. She was about to slip back upstairs, when her mothers voice stopped her. "Bra." she whispered.

Bra jumped and turned around, using her robe to shield the flower from her mother's view. "Yes?"

"What were you doing outside? It's late. There could be dangerous people....." Bulma stopped speaking at the slight smile that split Bra's face. "I take it that if someone were out there you'd have been expecting them." Bra moved her robe to show off the rose she held. "Good lord, where did you get that? Never mind I don't want to know. Don't show your father though. He's suspicious as it is. You know your father still looks at you as his little girl don't you?"

"Yes mother. I know."

"Sometimes it's hard for a parent to see when they're children have grown up."

"Is it hard for you mother?"

"I see so much of myself in you. It almost scares me. I always knew you'd grow up to be a wonderfully special person though. You have a gift with most people, Bra. I get the feeling thought that your idea of a special man isn't going to be what we're used to."

"What are you saying mother?"

"My idea of the perfect man was your father and look at him. What a wonderful specimen of male ego. Being a proud saiyan doesn't help much with his people skills, but he's gotten better."

"What does that have to do with me? Dad is a great guy."

"But he was never the normal average everyday man, Bra. He was even a completely different species. No average man was ever going to do for your mother. Somehow I think the same can be said about you. Considering you've never looked at anyone I've noticed around here with any interest. Just how different should I be expecting dear?" 

******************** 

A few days later

Bra gave a sigh of exhaustion as she climbed the stairs to her room. She opened the door and dropped her bag of paints on the bed. She crossed into the combining bathroom and drew a warm bath. Stripping out of her cloths, she climbed in and soaked her troubles away. She let her mind wonder and drifted to sleep.

When Bra opened her eyes again, she was in complete darkness. The water had grown cold and she began to shiver. Climbing out, she grabbed her robe off the door and went back into her bedroom.

She smiled at the painting sitting across the room next to her vanity. She had brought it home that afternoon but hadn't had time to put it up. She knelt down in front of it and pulled back the sheet she'd draped over it. Her heart gave a painful lurch as she gazed at the golden eyes in the picture. If only.....

Bra looked up at the window and sighed. Where was he? He'd come back surely. The beautiful rose he'd given her had withered away already, but it was dried and in a small glass jar for her pleasure. Picking up the picture, she decided to hang it next to the one Robert had given her. She pounded a nail into place and hung the picture. Standing back, she tried to judge if it was hanging strait or not. She reached up to move it slightly, then stood back again.

"What a horrifying resemblance." he whispered in her ear. Bra jumped, but she didn't scream this time. She was getting used to him showing up at the strangest times.

"How long have you been here?" 

"You were making such a racket, I didn't think you'd notice me. Is that supposed to be me?" he ask, reaching over her shoulder to straiten the painting.

"Do you like it?"

"Hmmmm. I think I like the one above it better." Bra glanced up at the picture then blushed. She had forgotten it was there. "Did you do it?"

"No. One of my students did it."

"He's good." he complimented, stepping forward to take a better look. His eyes focused on the corner of the painting that had Robert's name scrolled across it. Bra watched him smile and give a small laugh.

"What is it? What do you see that's funny?"

He shook his head, turning to look at her. "It's not a bad likeness. I think perhaps he made a mistake on the proportions though."

"How would you know?"

"I think perhaps your right. It was rather dark that night I dropped in. I'll just have to rectify that won't I?" He reached for Bra, but she backed away. He raised both eye brows and continued to purse her across the room. For every step he took forward she took one back until she came up against the wall. "Now where will you run to my beautiful Bra?" he ask, using his arms to pin her in place. 

"What is it you want?"

"What do you want, Bra?"

"I....I don't....know." She watched his head lowering to her own. 

"Follow your heart, Bra." His voice was low and seductive, and those golden eyes seemed so deep. Bra closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She turned her face up to his own and waited. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes and looked at his smiling face. She quickly unwrapped her arms and put them down at her sides.

Ducking under his arm, she put as much space between them as possible. Her face was flaming, and she was totally humiliated. What had she been thinking? Perhaps she'd miss read the situation. "What did you come here for?" she ask the still smiling cat-man.

He lost his perfect smile. "To temp fate. You're completely forbidden to me, Bra. You know that, don't you? Do you like to tease me?"

"What?"

"Do you think you can control me? That you have me on a leash as your exotic pet?"

"I don't understand. Why are you angry with me? Because I wanted....I wanted you to kiss me? I'm sorry....I didn't mean to.....offend you."

"Didn't you? What's your plan? Catch me off guard so you can get me captured?"

"No!" Bra answered defensively. "If you think that, then why are you here?"

"I don't know. I shouldn't be." He shook his head and made his way back to the window. He started to climb out.

"Don't go, please." Bra begged. "I'm sorry."

"For what, Bra?"

"For whatever your angry with me for. I won't do it again."

"I am the one in control here, Bra. Do you understand me?" Bra shook her head and he grabbed her by the arms to pull her to him. "I can control myself. I don't have to come to you. You can't make me do what ever you want me to." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of something instead of her, but she nodded her head anyway. He swooped down and ravished her mouth with his own. 

He hurt her for only a split second before his kiss turned warm and seductive. He ran his tongue over her lips asking, pleading for an invitation, and Bra parted them. He growled and plunged his tongue into the sweet recesses of her mouth. Bra ran her fingers through his silky hair over and over again. She ran her palms down his back and reveled in the feel of the fur covered muscles flexing under her finger tips.

She didn't notice the ripping sound until too late. Cool air raced in through the slits in the back of her robe, before he slipped his paws in to run his hands down her back, mimicking her movements. He pressed her body closer into his own and molded her to his form. He tightened his hold a split second before he let go of her and backed away. They were both breathing heavy, and their chests heaving. Bra ran her hand threw her hair and continued to stare at him. He was so gorgeous, so perfect. 

*********************


	7. Caught

Caught

Elizabeth Knight

KB6

Kyle had just about the same thoughts standing there looking at her run her long fingers through her hair. It was just too big a temptation. He reached out for her again running his own fingers through her aqua hair. "Soft." he murmured. "Your soft every where."

"I could almost say the same for you."

"Bra...."

"Tell me....." The both began at the same time then stopped. "You first."

"Na uh, ladies first."

"Age before beauty."

"How do you know I'm older?"

"I don't. There's a lot about you I don't know. Like your name for starters." 

Kyle looked at her for several moments. He wasn't sure how he wanted to answer or how much trouble it would get him in if he did. Trouble be damned. He was fixing to be in hot water as it was. He'd already made up his mind that this saiyan would be his mate....eventually when the time was right. He had thought about what Zantha had said to him, but it all came down to trust when you put yourself in such a place. He wanted to be able to trust Bra. He needed to be able to trust his mate even if she wasn't aware of it yet.

"Well? Have you found me worthy yet?"

Kyle smiled at her. "Kyle. My name is Kyle, Bra."

"Kyle." she tried it out on her tongue. "I like it. Kyle." she was fairly purring and it was doing strange things to Kyle's insides. "Now you. What were you going to say."

"Trust you instincts, Bra. They'll guide you to where you want to be. Remember that."

"What if I...." Kyle touched her lips with a finger to silence her. He kissed her softly one more time then leapt out the window.

He didn't turn around to see if she was watching or not. Bra noticed though. He ran as fast as he could to get to the springs. He knew he was late, and he hoped Zantha hadn't decided to leave. He'd messed around and missed her climbing out the window. Kyle stopped dead in his tracks as he heard several branches crunching in front of him. He ducked further into the shadows and watched the saiyan pass right by him. He knew that saiyan! It was RepSarah's target! What was he doing out here? Perhaps he'd found Zantha. Kyle took off again, this time making sure to be absolutely silent. 

He reached the clearing but stayed in the brush so he could assess the situation. Trunks had obviously found her secret and needed to be eliminated, but what of the other one? From his vantage point, Kyle could only see that Trunks had a hold of Zantha and that she looked as if she were about to start crying. He could see her mouth moving, but couldn't make out any of her words. He had warned her to stay away from Trunks, but had she listened to him? Of course not. Now she was hurt and in danger.

Kyle charged into the water, claws bared. He heard Zantha call his name, but it wasn't registering. He lashed out at Trunks, but a second later he noticed Zantha had taken his place. He was momentarily stunned at the sight of rich blood pouring down her arm. He wasn't paying attention to Trunks until he noticed the ki ball coming at him. By that time it was too late to move. He took it full in the chest and stumbled backwards from the impact.

Regaining his balance, Kyle stood ready to do battle. He watched Zantha stumble back to her feet as well and shouted at her. "Stay out of the way, Zantha!" 

The next few seconds happened as if they were in slow motion. Kyle heard her yell and lunge forward into the ki Trunks had already let loose. It crashed into her back and sent her flying forward to Kyle. The distance was so short, he hadn't had the time to open up his arms to catch her. Instead, her body fell forward and was impaled on his claws. They sunk in deep finding no resistance from her soft flesh. Blood oozed forth, covering his large paws. It was thick and warm, and it made him sick. Kyle looked down at the shocked expression on her face and the tears streaming out the corners of her eyes. She would die soon, but Kyle would make sure Trunks died with her.

"Traitor! She trusted you!" Kyle bellowed as he let Zantha's body fall to the ground at his feet. He gave her one last glance and charged for Trunks. They fought furiously for several minutes, then Kyle saw his opening. Taking the punch to his stomach, he lunged forward, grabbing Trunks' throat and squeezing instantly. He struggled for a few minutes before giving in to Kyle's strength.

Each breath he took was a rasping sound and made Kyle squeeze a little harder. "Wait!" he managed to get out. "If you let me go now, I can still save her." Kyle wanted nothing more than to finish crushing the life out of this man, but as long as there was a chance to change Zantha's situation, he'd do it. 

It could very well be a trick to buy time, so Kyle ask, "How?"

"I have a way. There's something I can get for her back at the house, but she has to take it while she still lives." his annoying voice rasp out.

"Why should I trust you?" Kyle ask, tightening his grasp.

"Because it's her only chance, and you can't afford not to."

That was true. The measly squirt was going to get to live because of a default. What an annoyance. Kyle dropped him, taking time to make sure it would hurt. He stood back to watch Trunks make his way over to Zantha. He made to pick her up, and Kyle walked up right behind him, thinking *not in this life time you don't.*

Kyle reached out to take his sister's nude blood streaked body from him. Trunks wore a stubborn look and pulled her closer to him. Scowling, Kyle stiffened and held his pose until Trunks finally relinquished her to him. Kyle made sure to keep Trunks in front of him the whole way back to the city. Zantha's face kept getting paler and paler. He hesitated at the edge of the city, and looked at Trunks. He looked back down at Zantha and finally handed her over to Trunks. "I'll be watching you, and I won't be far behind either." he warned, before Trunks took off into the air. Shifting to his panther form, Kyle followed in the shadows.

When he crawled threw the window he made his way to the bed Zantha was lying on. Being careful not to move her too much, Kyle jumped up on the bed and settled himself near her head. He watched Trunks dig in the closet then turn to them. He approached the bed rather slowly with his hand outstretched for Kyle to see the bean in his hand. He eyed it speculatively for a moment before taking it and chewing it up. He was about to give it to Zantha, when Trunks grabbed a hand full of his hair and yanked him up.

"What are you doing?"Trunks demanded.

Kyle hissed at him and swatted his hand away. "You won't be able to wake her up. If she's not awake she can't chew." he explained to Trunks very patiently, as if he were stupid. "I'll have to give it to her this way." Kyle opened her mouth with his thumb and placed his mouth over her's. For a second time Kyle felt his hair being tugged on.

"No. I'll do it!" he told Kyle.

Kyle stared at him for a moment, then spit the chewed bean into his palm and offered it to Trunks. He gave the bean a disgusted look, which had been what Kyle was expecting. He was about to put it back into his own mouth when Trunks swiped it out of his palm and popped it into his mouth. He chewed it for a few extra seconds then leaned down to give it to Zantha. Kyle noticed he didn't even hesitate before placing his mouth to Zantha's. It was strange to see the two of them in such an intimate position. What did Bra look like when he kissed her? What did they look like? He wasn't sure he liked Trunks kissing his sister. It wasn't really a kiss though, but he'd kissed her before. He watched Trunks message her throat and the movement was just too erotic for Kyle. If Trunks hadn't sat up, Kyle would have pulled him off.

Kyle and Trunks sat in silence as they waited for Zantha to come around and do...something. She made no move and it didn't look like they'd gotten to her in time to save her, and it was all that saiyan's fault. The anger rose in Kyle and when Trunks turned to look at him, he attacked him, sending them both over the edge of the bed and into the floor. Kyle landed on top effectively pinning Trunks to the floor. "I thought you said you could save her!"

"Kyle? Is that you?" Her voice was so quite he almost hadn't heard it. He instantly left Trunks on the floor to go to her.

"I'm here." he reassured her, cupping her face. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"Weak but alive." she answered glancing over his shoulder. Her mouth moved again, but no sound came out. Kyle didn't have to ask what she'd said as her eyes teared up.

"You had better leave now if you want to get away unseen. People will be getting up soon." Trunks told him. Kyle nodded and turned to go, but Zantha grabbed his wrist.

She glanced at Trunks, then told Kyle, "Help me up. I'm going back with you."

"Leave her. She's not going anywhere, and I'd hate to have to kill you for trying." he threatened Kyle. Kyle was in the mood to have a second chance at killing him.

"You're more than welcome to try." Kyle snarled showing off his fangs and unsheathing his claws. Kyle watched his enemy gather his strength to him and his hair stood straight up, going golden. He watched Trunks eyes brighten to a green and flash with anger.

"Wait Kyle!" He heard Zantha call to him. When he glanced her way, it was to see her falling his direction yet again. 

He was afraid he'd have to let her fall, but Trunks caught her to him, and hissed, "Have you learned nothing? Do you want to die?"

"No." she answered. Kyle sheathed his claws and backed away as he watched Trunks. He wasn't going to pursue a fight with Zantha in between them. There was no telling what Trunks might do to her either. 

"Tell him to go. NOW!" Trunks hissed. Zantha was silent and Kyle waited for her decision. She new he wouldn't leave her if she wanted to go with him. "We can always do this the hard way."

"No." Zantha finally answered. "Go back Kyle. I'll be alright here." Kyle gave her an unsure look, not sure he felt comfortable leaving her behind with the saiyan. "Trust me." Kyle turned and left through the window. 

This was beginning to become a bad habit. He'd jumped out of too many windows this evening. Although he hadn't minded jumping out of the first one. He made his way towards Michelle's house when he heard a yell go up. He'd been spotted, and he had no place to run. If he ran to Michelle's he'd expose everyone and the forest was too far away. Two large saiyan's came forward and wrestled him to the ground as a few more came out to help them.

*****************

Bra heard the commotion in the street and jumped out of bed. She ran to the window, but couldn't see who they had. There were too many saiyans surrounding the figure on the ground. Throwing on her robe, she raced down the stairs and to the door. Bulma stood in the doorway looking out as Bra joined her. 

"Who is it? What have they gotten?"

Bulma looked at her and opened her mouth, then shrugged. "I don't know. Your father's already gone to see."

Bra looked out and spotted her father. Both women watched as the group cleared for him and as he knelt down to grab a fist full of Kyle's hair and pulled his head up to look at him. A tremor of dread raced down Bra's back as she saw the smile that curved her father's mouth. It was a cruel, evil smile like no other she'd ever seen. She hadn't noticed her mother watching for her reaction. Vegeta said something to the men and came strutting back to the house.

"I've got him now! No one get's away from me for long." he told the two women at the door. "Bulma, I'm going to get Trunks and Goku."

Bra wisely stayed silent by her mother's side. Bulma never looked at Vegeta as she continued watching her daughter. Bra looked up at her mother, then turned to go back up stairs. She knew her mother followed her, so she left the bedroom door slightly open. 

"What will I ever do with the two of you children?" she ask Bra.

"What do you mean the two of us?"

"You don't think I'm blind _and_ stupid do you? Your brother's too wrapped up in Ms. Deirdre to notice that I've noticed things on my own. You however already know I know what's going on. Is that the same one that was here earlier?"

"Does father know?" Bra ask in shock. How did her mother know Kyle had been here earlier? They hadn't been making that much noise. Had they?

"Not yet, Bra, but you should tell him."

"I can't. What if he uses it as a reason to hurt Kyle?"

"Bra! He's your father!"

"I know. That's why I'm not going to tell him. Promise me you won't either mother." Bra grabbed her mother's arms pleadingly. 

"I can't promise, but I'll hold my peace for now. Be careful Bra."

"You're not going to try and stop me?"

"I have a feeling it wouldn't do me any good. It would be in your best interest if you'd wait to slip out when you knew your father wouldn't be there."

"How long?"

"You'll know the minute your father returns home. You can't help him now anyway." 

****************


	8. Instinct

Instinct

Elizabeth Knight

KB7

Bra and Bulma sat nervously in the living room, and both women jumped when they heard someone pounding on the front door. Bulma put a hand on Bra's shoulder, indicating she should stay put. Bra listened to ChiChi's frantic voice in the hallway before Bulma drug her into the livingroom.

"Vegeta showed up at our door this morning to speak to Trunks, and the next thing I knew Goten was carting Deirdre out of the house. He said she was one of the natives, but I couldn't see anything strange with her. You should have seen her face Bulma. She was crying and she looked miserable, like someone had ripped out her poor heart."

"Oh no. Not Deirdre too."

"I swear not a second later and Trunks came storming down the hallway racing after them. It was horrible. He said he was going to the prison. Bulma, we've gotta find a way to help them. I know they don't want us to know, but I know they torture those prisoners for the answers they want. I can't imagine that Trunks will be able to stop them, but Goku and Vegeta.......surely they can do something to help."

"My son may not be able to stop them, but I know him well enough to know that he'll try. We had probably better get down there."

"Goku and the boys are there with Vegeta and Trunks. I think they'll be able to keep him out of trouble. He really look terrible, Bulma. I feel so sorry for them."

Bra felt so numb it wasn't funny. Torture? The tortured the prisoners? "Oh Kyle." she whispered quietly. It must be all her fault. What was he doing so near her house? What had he been thinking to come back?

*********************** 

Two and a half hours later Bra and Bulma looked up, as the door came crashing open, and Trunks went storming up the stairs. "Trunks?" Bulma called from the bottom of the stairs, Bra on her heals. Trunks turned around on the landing facing them.

"She hates me now." his raw voice sounded choked, and he looked like he'd been up for days. He'd spent so much energy it reflected in his face. Bulma didn't ask who or anything else, just turned to go back into the livingroom. Trunks watched her leave then turned to go to his room as well. Bra looked into the livingroom at her mother, then followed Trunks.

She knocked quietly, but there was no answer. Opening the door, she stepped in anyway. Trunks was thrown across his bed like a small boy. "Trunks?"

"Go away." he groaned.

"What are you doing here?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be there?"

Trunks turned to look at her, a confused look on his face. "You mean at the prison?"

"Why aren't you with her?"

"I....I don't have to say anything to you. You don't know what's going on. You have no idea what......how much.....go away."

"I don't understand you at all, Trunks."

"What don't you understand." he sighed in exasperation.

"I can't understand what your waiting for. If you've made your decision then stand by it. Go to her and work it out."

"It's not that simple, Bra."

"It would be for me."

"It's impossible, Bra. Let it rest."

"Nothings impossible, Trunks, unless you give up. Then you don't deserve her if you do." Trunks gave her a hurt look. "It's true. Someone once told me to trust my instincts because they'd lead me to where I wanted to be. I think it's advice perhaps you should follow. So?"

"So what?"

"So where do you want to be, Trunks?" Bra looked at him with no pity on her face. They both turned to look at his bedroom door as they heard the front door open and close down stairs. "That's my cue to get going. Think about it." Bra dashed across the hall to her room and grabbed her cloak. She shimmied out her window and around to the porch to climb down the trellis. She broke out into a dead run in the direction of the prison.

She arrived out of breath and stopped at the door. It was locked. Glancing around she saw a guard coming and waited for him to go in before she slipped in behind him. She didn't get far before she ran into a woman coming down a narrow hallway. The woman gave her a strange look. "Are you Trunks sister?"

"Yes. How can you tell?"

She snorted. "Something about the eyes. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a prisoner."

She looked astounded. "Who would that be?"

"I doubt he would have given his name."

"Do you know his name?"

"No. I'm simply looking for......someone one of my students drew."

"Oh?" she ask raising her brow.

"Do you know who my father is? I don't think you do, or you wouldn't be giving me so much grief. Now I want to know where the interrogation center is, now!" Bra prayed her act of bravado would get her there. The woman looked at her slightly stunned and then smiled.

"Come with me. I think I know exactly who you're looking for. Like brother, like sister right?" she answered, smiling. She lead her strait to Kyle's cell. Bra reached out and touched the glass, gasping at the sight of Kyle's face. His lip was busted open and bleeding in several places. If it would have been possible to see his skin under his fur, she was sure she'd find several bruises.

"Open this door." she demanded of the woman.

"So this _is_ who you wanted to see? I'm not surprised. Here, he needs this." She handed Bra a trey of food then opened the door shooing her inside. "Tell him to give you his necklace."

Bra looked at Kyle, knowing he wasn't sure who had just come in. He didn't look like he was wearing a necklace. She had never noticed one. Stepping into the light, she brought the trey forward and sat it on a table in the room. "The guard ask for your necklace." Bra whispered.

"Bra?" Kyle ask looking up at her from his perch in the floor. She watched him stand up and come over to her. "Is that you?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Now do you have a necklace or not?"

"Who ask you for it?"

"The guard."

"What else did she ask you?" He pushed the hood of her cloak back just a little bit to look at her face.

"She wanted to know your name." she told him honestly.

"Did you tell her?"

"No." Kyle pulled her back into a darker corner and used his body to shield her from the glass mirror facing the hallway. Bra looked up at him, pulling the hood completely off.

"How did you get here then?"

"She said she knew just who I was looking for."

Kyle leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling. "Yes."

"What is it?" Bra ask him, looking at him as if he'd gone daft. 

Kyle dug in the hidden pocket in his soft hide pants. He pulled out a long piece of leather string with a dark colored rock on it and handed it to her saying, "Take good care of this and give it to her. Don't let anyone see you do it either. Can I trust you, Bra? This is important." 

"If I was going to give you away in any way I would have done it a long time ago, Kyle. Have I failed you yet?"

"Never. I trust you, Bra."

There was a sharp wrapping on the door, and Kyle tugged Bra over to the table. Stuffing her under it, he pulled the tray of food over to him. Bra swiped her hair out of her face and slapped the thy closest to her. 

"Bra, behave." Kyle warned looking under the table, as Bra looked up at him from between his legs. She scowled up at him, Kyle smiled down at her. "Actually, since you're down there...." Bra's eyes narrowed at him. "Would you mind handing me my spoon next to your foot?" That wasn't what she'd been expecting. Bra looked down and spied the spoon sitting next to her foot and retrieved it for him. "Thanks." he whispered, dropping the table cloth.

Trunks threw open the cell door and came storming in. Bra couldn't see anything, but she heard Trunks angered voice. He stormed forward and Bra could see the tips of his boots from under the table cloth. She flinched as she heard Kyle's food trey crash against the wall to the side of them. 

"I'm about to go stark raving crazy if that woman of yours doesn't quit taunting me. I don't care if you are her past lover, you're not her present or future one, so if you value you're life you'd best find a way to make it clear to her that the two of you won't ever be together again." Bra's face was flaming under the table and she was just about to jump out and tell her brother what she thought of his methods when Kyle's hand snuck under and entangled in her hair to keep her in place. 

"I wish I could do this a more honorable way and fight you for the spoils," he continued, "but I'm not allowed to give you a fair fight, and I wouldn't do it any other way."

Uh? What was wrong with this picture? Zantha was Kyle's lover? Zantha was Kyle's lover!! Ohhhh. He was in for it now. Glancing up, Bra grabbed a pinch full of Kyle's leg and squeezed. Kyle's hand tightened in her hair as a warning. She didn't care. She was angry and she was leaving now!! She moved, but Kyle's hold on her hair hadn't loosened any. He pulled her back hard, and she gave in for the moment.

"Which woman of mine would you be referring too?" she heard Kyle ask. All was silent for a few seconds then she heard the door slam shut. The table cover went flying up, and Kyle used the hold he had on her hair to drag her out from under the table. She glared at him and he smiled. "It's not what you think."

"What do you mean it's not what I think?"

"It's obvious you're jealous, and although I like it that you're so possessive of me...."

"Possessive? I'm not possessive. She can have you." Bra spat.

Kyle shook her hard and pulled her up against him. "Really. What is it that you're so willing to let her have? This!!" His mouth came down hard upon her own, but her lips parted for him against her will. His kiss instantly softened and deepened. She tried to struggle, really she did. She wanted to get away, but somehow she stayed right where she was. Her breaths were coming in short pants, and she was shamelessly clinging to him. "I don't call that the reaction of a woman who wants to give up what she already has, Bra."

Bra opened her eyes and noticed that he wasn't even holding her to him anymore. More like she had him molded to herself. Every inch of their bodies touched, from torso to toes, and his inviting lips were still a hairs breath away. "Are you going to ravish me now, my sweet?" he taunted her.

Bra released him and stepped back. Her cheeks were flaming, and her heart pounding. All she could rationally think to say was that, "I'm not your sweet heart."

"Oh but you are, Bra. Zantha's my little sister, not my lover." Kyle came up behind her, and she closed her eyes as she felt his arms snaking about her waist. "You have nothing to fear, Bra. There could never......" he let the sentence trail off. "I think it's time for you to go. You took a great risk coming here today. Don't do it again." He released her, and turned away. She was puzzled, but more than that she was relieved. She started to go. 

"Bra!"

She stopped, but didn't turn around. She was afraid of what she might see on his face. She was afraid she wouldn't leave. His silence stretched on untill she finally gave in and turned to face him. "What?"

"Don't forget the necklace." It dangled off one finger as he held it out to her. She crossed back over to him and took the thing. Glancing down at it for a moment, she about to ask him what it was, but decided against it. She turned and left quickly, almost running.

*******************


	9. Sweet Dreams

The Trip

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 8

Zantha rolled over lazily in her bed and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked once and then again. Surely there was a perfectly good explanation why two blue eyes were staring into her own, but what was it? She blinked again looking at the little girl who was nose to nose with her. Girl? Girl....Oh!! The little girl from the next town! Now she remembered. The girl smiled at her and whispered, "Kitty?" 

Zantha frowned sitting up slowly in the bed to look at the mirror on the opposite wall. She was going to have to learn to be more careful in the mornings. Her hair was a mess tucked behind one ear, and since her wings were already noticeable she might as well give them a stretch. She stretched her arms above her head and her wings out to the side. A little hand reached out to pet her wing and she smiled. There was a knock on the door and they both jumped.

"Just a second." Zantha cried in alarm as she grabbed a blanket to throw over her shoulders in the nick of time. Trunks walked in the room anyway not heeding her plea. "Don't you ever listen?" she snapped at him as she turned her head away from Trunks to glance down at the girl. The little girl still smiled as she reached up to cover Zantha's ear with the hair that had previously been pushed behind it. That gave Zantha the time she needed to shift before looking back at Trunks.

"Why should I wait, Deirdre? I came up here to fetch Brandy for breakfast." he told her, indicating the little girl next to her. "I take it we'll see you in a few minutes as well since your not dressed yet."

" Actually, I'm not really that hungry."

"Just the same, Deirdre. I expect to see you in a few minutes down stairs at the table." he commanded as he picked Brandy up. Oohh he made her so mad sometimes. Zantha stuck her young out at him. He seemed surprised for a moment before he turned to go. He stopped in the door way slightly turning where only he could see her. "By the way....unless that's an invitation you want me to pounce on, I'd deep that well hidden in the future." 

That arrogant swine!! He was laughing at her. Zantha jumped out of bed and into a pair of clothing that was in a chair nearby and rushed down stairs. All she needed was for him to come back to claim his "invitation" she thought sarcastically. All eyes turned on her as she entered the kitchen and just stared. Trunks who'd had his back to her slowly turned in his chair to look at her. He cocked one eye brow as he looked her up and down, and Videl made a discreet cough. 

"That's a very interesting outfit dear. Where ever did you get it?" ChiChi asked.

"On a chair in the bedroom?" she asked uncertainly looking down at the bright orange pants, blue shirt, and corporation jacket she had on. The cloths had been a little big on her, but the blue sash she'd tied around her waist had helped. What was wrong with it? She glanced around the table and noticed at least two people dressed as she was. With a sinking dreadful feeling she asked, "Who's uniform do I have on?"

"I personally don't think Goten's uniform ever looked better. You even win hands down against Goten himself." Gohan teased.

"And Trunks' jacket fit's you nicely as well." Videl added covering up her smile with the back of her hand.

"Oh." she thought about it for a minute and then shrugged out of the jacket. As she passed Trunks she handed it to him and then took her seat. Smiling at everyone, she suggested, "Shall we eat now?" Their were several sniggering behind their napkins and into their plates as they began breakfast.

"By all means. I'm starving." Gohan said still smiling.

"Where is Goten anyway?" she ask.

"He had to report to his post early this morning." Trunks informed her stiffly.

"Is he feeling better this morning then?"

"Thanks to your quick thinking he's quite restored." ChiChi answered her this time.

"Can I go see him do you think?"

"Of corse." ChiChi exclaimed. "You can go with me to take him his lunch."

"I'll take her ChiChi. I have to talk to Goten myself anyway." Trunks volunteered.

"How wonderful. I can stay here and take care of the children then." ChiChi smiled at Brandy who was licking syrup off her fingers. "Maybe I'll show her your flower collection, Trunks."

"Flowers?" Brandy and Zantha asked at the same time.

"Yes flowers." You wouldn't think a guy would have such a collection, but..." ChiChi trailed off as she glimpsed the scowl on Trunks' face. "Now don't you scowl at me Trunks. It makes you look..."

*Strikingly seductive and intense?* Zantha gave a quiet sigh. She heard Trunks sputter as he chocked on his bite of breakfast.

"Perhaps not dangerous really, but..." Trunks slid his gaze over to Zantha and watched her out of the corner of his eyes as ChiChi rambled on. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to ChiChi's description of his scowl, and Zantha wondered for a moment if she'd said it out loud. No one else was looking at her strangely though. He must have picked up the thought. She'd have to remember to guard them more closely, and stay away from him. The more time they spent together the more dangers they posed to one another. The more time she spent with him the more she learned about him and had to pass to White Fang and the more danger he was in. The more time he spent with her the closer her got to figuring out who she was and that put her in great danger. 

"Trunks?" she heard ChiChi say. For a moment he stared at her, but when ChiChi called his name the second time he looked up at her. "I was asking where your collection was."

"Of what?" he ask her.

"Of flowers of course. Haven't you been listening to anything I've said? I want to show them to Brandy. You'll let me won't you?"

"Of corse, but they're not here. I'll have to pick them up from my house on the way back."

"Oh Wonderful!! You can invite your family over for dinner to meet our guests."

"As you wish. Now since we've had a wonderfully late breakfast, will you go make Goten's lunch? I want to be there a little early." 

"Of course. Tell that son of mine that he'd best be behaving himself. I know how the two of you are with the girls when you get together. However today you have guests."

"I promise I'll remember that."

Thirty minutes later they were out the door and on their way. They came up to a large metal structure not far from the house. They had passed the bell tower on the way there and she'd shivered in remembrance. Trunks had watched her, but made no comment on it. 

"What is this place?" Zantha ask in dread.

"This is the prison, where we keep the native prisoners. Wasn't there one in your city?"

"Yes, but I've never been in it."

"Well there's a first time for everything. I'll give you the grand tour." he said holding open a steel door. They walked past several dirty cells with bars and even though the natives saw her, they didn't say anything. Her eyes watered as she glanced at them and a thought came to her from one.

*Don't cry!*

*I won't.*

*That's a girl. Pay close attention to everything and get the information to White Fang.*

*Yes I will. I promise I will. He'll rescue you!*

*He's watching you.* came a quietly whispered warning from another native.

"Is this all of it?" she ask Trunks.

He smiled and shook his head. "No. We're done with these creatures. They all go through interrogation first."

"Interrogation?"

"This way." He led her down a different hallway. These cells were different. They had glass on one side instead of bars, and there were people with the natives inside. She didn't know what to think of this until one man bolted out of his chair and slammed his fist into the native's face. Looking up at her first, the native spit out a mouthful of blood and just stared at the man with a slight smile on his face. 

Hooray for her people. This one was a strong warrior who wasn't afraid of the saiyans. As they passed several more she was encouraged by their strong will and resolve not to give in, but in the last cell what she saw turned her blood to ice. They had a wear bear chained to the wall, his wings outstretched, and a woman held a whip. Zantha watched stunned, as the woman raised the whip and let it fly. She heard his roar of anger as it rattled the window, and quickly spun around to run back the other direction.

She got to the end of the corridor and went to turn the corner when she ran into a solid chest. His arms quickly wrapped around her before she fell, and he told her, "We've got to quit running into one another like this."

***************************

Trunks watched her run down the hallway away from him, then glanced back into the cell. He let her go and walked into the interrogation room. The woman was just about to let the whip fly again when he caught her wrist.

"That's enough." he told her. She rolled up the whip and nodded to him as he backed out of the room. No one disobeyed a saiyan's orders. The beast glared at him from his chained position against the wall. Trunks grabbed a cloth and a bowl of water off the table to the side. He was cautious not to come too close as he handed them to the ware bear. He grabbed at the bowl cautiously as if he thought Trunks would snatch it back. Both of them turned to look out the door as a scream pierced the air and was silenced. Trunks gave one last look at the native before dashing out the door and down the hall.

**************************

Through half blinded, tear filled eyes she glanced up at Goten. "Let me go!" she cried struggling in his arms. Goten held on to her confused for a moment. He glanced down the hallway she'd just left and his mouth fell open as he realized what she must have seen. 

"Deirdre, stop it. I'm not going to hurt you. You're ok!"

"No!" she wailed, fighting against him. She leaned back her head to scream when his mouth quickly covered her own. He shook her gently and pulled her closer up against him where she couldn't fight. When she ceased to struggle he pulled his mouth from her's and gently caressed her face. His dark eyes were gentle and full of sorrow. 

**********************

He skidded to a halt before Goten and Deirdre. His blood boiled and his temper almost got the best of him. He was forced to cross his arms and grab the muscles so he wouldn't strangle someone. He leaned one shoulder against the wall to keep him there. He didn't' want either one with in his reach. Goten finally lifted his head and caressed her cheek. Trunks ground his teeth so hard it made his jaw ache.

"Where's Trunks?" Goten ask, still looking down into her face.

"Here." Trunks answered, pushing himself away from the wall he'd been leaning on.

"What is she doing in this part of the prison?"

"Taking a tour."

"A tour? Down here? You go to far Trunks."

"I'd say the same of you, Goten, if I didn't know where you'd spent the night. Of course you had time for practical jokes this morning didn't' you?"

Jealousy consumed him as he watched Goten smile down at Deirdre. "Are you comfortable?" Trunks clinched his fists until the knuckles turned white, when Zantha smiled up at Goten. Damn Goten. He was doing this on purpose. "What happened to the jacket?" he inquired of her.

Trunks scowled back at her as she glared at him and then told him, "It wasn't yours."

Trunks felt like vaporizing him when he laughed and then ask, "What about you? Are you mine too?" Trunks straightened and waited for her answer, but she didn't' answer right away. If she was even contemplating answering he'd beat her. He knew how she'd like to answer.

"Obviously, she isn't sure who she belongs to." He heard himself answering for her.

"I belong to no one." she snapped as she pushed out of Goten's arms and backed away from them. She'd run, he knew it, and she did.

When she was gone Goten glared at him. "You should have known the sight of all this would upset her."

"Why? I was looking for an answer."

"Why? Because she's a woman and even if she wasn't human for sure she would have reacted the same way. What answer did you want?"

"I wanted to know for sure if what I'd seen was actually real or if it was a hallucination."

"Does it matter who she is? You'd want her anyway wouldn't you?"

"It matters damn you! And you're one to talk. You're the one who made me admit I wanted the hideous beast, and now no other will do! You should understand!" he stormed at his best friend. 

"Hideous beast? Is that how you really see her?"

Trunks didn't answer him. "I don't think that's an accurate description. Next you'll be telling me you wish she was in here."

"I do wish she was in here. Then I wouldn't be driving myself crazy trying to figure out where she is out there." With that Trunks walked off.

"Let me know when you decide to claim her as your mate. Until then, my friend, happy hunting." Goten called after him. When the door closed behind him Goten said, "I do understand my friend."

"Oh really? Perhaps that's because you want her for yourself?" a distinctly feminine voice sounded behind him. Her voice was rich like honey and satiny smooth. She was quite beautiful. Too bad she had such a rotten disposition. She was way too bossy and tough for his tastes. He liked his women nice and sweet. Sarah was a rough and tumble prison guard they had added about a year ago. Since then he couldn't seem to get rid of her. She was definitely a rose though, thorns and all.

"Perhaps not, Sarah. Where did you come from?"

"Interrogation. Where else?" she ask as he glanced over at the whip wielding brunet. 

***********************


	10. Fire!

Flowers

Chapter 9

Elizabeth Knight

Outside Zantha took a breath of fresh air and exhaled it slowly, letting it calm her frayed nerves. Zantha walked away from the prison, leaving Trunks and all the horrible images behind her. She wasn't sure where she'd been going, but she came upon a field of grass with just a few trees and a small lake. It wasn't natural but made by the humans. She kicked off the boots and buried her feet deep in the thick green grass. It felt good to be touching the ground again with no restraints.

*****************

Trunks slammed the door shut behind him and heard the electric lock slide into place. He was seething. Where had that brat gone now? His mate indeed! He took off into the air and looked around. He thought he saw a flash of red between the trees in the park so he headed that way. As he drew closer he noticed the bright orange outfit and knew it was her. He quietly landed watching her pull off the last boot and wiggle her toes in the thick grass. She had dainty feet with high arches. She'd look good in a pair high heels most women ware to make them look taller. It defined their legs too, and she had long legs. This fact he was well aware acquainted with. This thought was taking a dangerous turn of mind.

"Why am I not surprised to see you found the park?" It was as good a distraction as any. The moment she opened her mouth he was assured to be angry again. 

Deirdre turned to throw him an ugly look. Yep. That did it. Now he was angry again. 

"I was expecting that too. Perhaps I shouldn't have let you see so much. Goten informs me that women apparently are much more sensitive to...."

"Sensitive, Trunks? I don't think that's the word for it. How about Horrified, or Monstrous? Like you. It isn't my sensitivity that makes me hate it. It's my disgust for everything affiliated with it."

"Disgust?" Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that I disgust you, Deirdre?" He advanced on her slowly.

"Don't touch me you.....monster!" she hissed backing up.

Trunks stopped to look at her face and knew she meant what she said. It wasn't his fault they were torturing natives. He had taken her to see it though and that was his fault. Trunks nodded his acceptance. He'd own up to being the guilty party in this scene. "Are you ready to go back to ChiChi's?" 

"I'd readily be anywhere that got me out of your filthy presence. I don't think I could endure it much longer."

Trunks grit his teeth and marched off in the direction of the house. Great! What a muddled mess it had turned out to be. Nothing seemed to be going right. Did he want to scare her off, or get her caught, or what? He wasn't sure what he wanted to happen to her. Trunks pushed the thought from his mind as his house came into view. The flowers! He had almost forgotten he had promised ChiChi he would bring them back. 

Well his balcony was right there. Trunks made up his mind. Leaving Zantha, he took off for it and landed quietly on the deck. He opened the balcony doors and went inside. The book was under his bed, but for a moment he stood staring at the massive four-poster. He gaped at the image of Zantha's hair wildly strewn over his pillows and her golden eyes full of rapture. He couldn't move for a moment. Soon, he promised himself. Soon she would be there. He reached down under the bed to grab the book as he wiped the thought clear of his mind. The moment he retrieved it he left his room in all haste. 

"Mom!" he yelled back into the livingroom. "ChiChi invited us to dinner again!"

"Tru...." was all he heard before the front door closed and he was off to ChiChi's.

ChiChi opened the door and Trunks walked past her heading for the kitchen. He heard Brandy squeak and looked up to watch her jump into Deirdre's arms.

"Did you enjoy your lunch?" she ask Brandy. 

Women!! Were they all against him today or what? "Brandy!" he called to get her attention. "Flowers?" He smiled as he watched her climb down and dash into the kitchen. She came to a screeching halt in front of him. He sat there looking down at her for a second before he scooted away from the table to allow her to climb up into his lap. Trunks opened the book of smashed flowers of all kinds, and grinned at the oohs and aahs he heard. 

"Come have a seat and look with us." ChiChi invited as she sat down in a chair next to Trunks. He waited, not knowing if she was going to or not. He hid his smile, when she came over after several seconds, to take the other chair next to him.

"That's a Daisy, isn't it Trunks?" ChiChi ask, pointing at a small white and yellow flower.

"Yes, and this one," he indicated a blue and white one, "is a blue bonnet."

They went through pages of dandelions, blue-bells, baby's breath, forget-me-nots, and pansies. Brandy pointed at a rather large bearded iris and said, "Pretty!"

Trunks snuck a peek at Deirdre, and the look on her face took his breath away. It was a look of sheer pleasure and wonder as she openly admired the flowers. He turned the page and caught sight of a white rose. Pointing at it, he told them, "These were supposed to be a sign of innocence, and these were friendship." He pointed to a light pink rose.

"And what about these?" Deirdre ask, pointing to a large scarlet rose.

Of all the flowers to inquire about she would have to choose the one he wished to avoid. When it became apparent Trunks wasn't going to answer, ChiChi took over. "That one my dear is a sign of true love."

"Something like wedding rings?" ChiChi gave a small laugh and nodded at her. "Does Goku bring you roses?"

"He would if he could, but they're rather hard to come by here." she answered. Deirdre smiled and Trunks couldn't finish. He closed the book and handed it to ChiChi.

"I have to go report to my post. You girls will just have to finish it without me."

"But you don't have to report for duty for another hour, Trunks."ChiChi protested.

"Come sit in my lap, Brandy." Deirdre told the little girl. Trunks let her go unwillingly, but before she left, Brandy gave his cheek a quick kiss. He glanced over at Deirdre who seemed almost as uncomfortable as himself, then left.

"That's strange of Trunks. I wonder what's wrong with him?" ChiChi mused aloud. 

"Yea, me too. He's been really moody lately." Bra chimed in from the kitchen door.

Bulma stood behind her holding the baby and looking at Deirdre. "I wonder..." she began and ChiChi looked between the two women.

ChiChi nodded wisely now. "Yes. I could see that. After all, my son seems quite taken with her as well." Deirdre flushed scarlet.

"I bet you'd pay good money to know what I do." Bra smiled at them. Deirdre bit her bottom lip and turned pleading eyes on her. "Of course, I swore I wouldn't tell."

"Looks like it's going to be interesting around here." ChiChi told Bulma. She chuckled and added, "May the best man win."

Bulma joined in with her, but didn't' say anything.

"What's all the commotion about?" Goten ask the laughing pair as he caught sight of a blushing Deirdre. He winked at her and both women erupted in a peel of laughter as Deirdre's face grew warmer.

"See what I mean?" ChiChi ask Bulma. She nodded "Did you see Trunks on his way out?"

"Looks like it's going to be a long night for his crew. He's been kind of touchy here lately." Goten stated, looking thoughtfully at Deirdre as if he thought it was funny.

"Well if his best friend wasn't trying to move in on his territory, maybe he'd be more pleasant." Bra laughed.

Goten picked up a piece of fruit and took a bite out of it. "It's not his till he claims it." he purred, tossing the rest of the fruit to Deirdre." I'll see you lovely ladies in a few minutes. I have to go shower. Any takers?" he ask, wiggling his eye brows at the two younger women.

"Get out of here, you tease." Bra playfully slapped his rump as he dashed past her and out of the kitchen. "Looks like a juicy piece of fruit there. You ought to finish it." 

Deirdre stared at it for a moment then held it out to Bra. "If you insist." She finished it off in a few quick bites then tossed the core in the trash.

**************** 

Dinner was set and ready to eat an hour and a half later. They were all seated and finished up when Videl came in. She walked in to do a turn or two before asking, "What do you think?"

Gohan buried his face in his hands as his brother and father pounded him on his back. "Looks like a new fad has been started. I'll have to lock my cloths up now." Goku laughed.

"Someone ought to kill you for this Goten." Gohan glared at his brother. "And what are you laughing at?" he ask Goku.

"Better you than me, son." 

"Actually," Videl reached into her shopping bag and pulled out another outfit. "ChiChi had me take in a uniform of yours to be altered too, Goku."

His mouth worked, but nothing came out as another round of laughter erupted around the table. "I think perhaps we should kill him now, Gohan."

"I'm going to put this little one to bed." Bra told Deirdre, who was glancing at the little girl asleep in her plate.

"Give me a minute to finish and I'll join you." Zantha told her. She gobbled down the last few bites and left the kitchen. She hadn't noticed Goten following her, so she jumped when he grabbed her arm to stop her at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm really sorry about this afternoon, Deirdre. Not all of us are as hostile as Trunks can be. I'm not really at liberty to say why though, but I hope you won't judge him too harshly."

"No permanent harm done? It wasn't your fault anyway. I don't really understand why he's so hateful to me."

Goten looked down for a moment and then pinned her with his gaze. "You probably won't understand this, Deirdre, but he's mean to you because he wants you and he doesn't want to."

"Wants me, Goten?"

There was a short scream from upstairs and they both jumped. "I had better get upstairs and help her with Brandy." He nodded, letting her go. Zantha opened the door slowly and stepped in calling, "Bra?"

  
  


Brandy sat in the middle of the bed, pointing to the door as she told Zantha, "Kitty!" 

Zantha whirled around to see Kyle hiding behind the door with a shocked Bra pulled back against him. He smiled at her over Bra's head.

"I wasn't expecting you to have company. I see you've healed quickly from the raid." Kyle stated. Zantha nodded. "And the rest of your people?"

Zantha's eyes widened. He wasn't going to give her away. She could still give him the answers to his questions without revealing herself. "We've healed rather quickly. What's there one day is gone the next. You took a great risk coming here with so many saiyans downstairs to come running. They'd have you behind electric locks and in front of a whip master before you could blink an eye."

"You won't scream while I have your friend under such circumstances." He smiled and unsheathed his long claws. He chuckled quietly when he heard Bra's gasp of surprise.

"It might be worth it to see you get what you deserve." she told him. He was enjoying himself way too much frightening poor Bra. She looked more curious than frightened though.

"You wouldn't risk this precious life." he said reaching up to massage her neck lightly. Zantha frowned at him. What was he up to now? His other hand slid back across her stomach making her tremble as he whispered in her ear. Zantha couldn't tell what he was saying, but when he nipped her neck she paled.

"I won't have to scream. One of my friends will be up here in a moment and he'll sense you. When he does he'll kill you. Unless you quietly leave before he gets up here." She had his attention now. "Release her."

"And let you stab me in the back or cry for help?" he ask dragging Bra with him to the window. He kept a hand on her as he climbed back out the window. He turned Bra to face him since he still had a hold of her. Zantha could see his lips moving and watched Bra nod slightly before....He kissed her!! What did he think he was doing? Bra just stood there in a trance for several minutes after he left. She turned slowly, her fingers covering her lips and looked at Zantha.

"Aren't you going to scream?" Zantha ask.

"No." she sighed, slightly shaking her head. "What does he mean, meet me at the springs? I don't know where any springs are."

"I have no idea." Zantha lied. "Would you meet him if you knew what he meant?" 

Bra hid her face feeling the warmth seeping into her cheeks. "No. I couldn't, but..."

"But? Don't tell me you would if you could! He's a native, your enemy, our enemy."

"I know. You won't say anything about this to anyone will you? Remember you owe me." she pleaded with Zantha. Zantha stared at her dumbfounded. Not say anything? That was supposed to be her line, wasn't it?

"I guess we're ever again. I won't say anything."

"Thank you. My father would never understand if he heard about this."

"Don't worry. He'll never know."

"I'd better go and let you two go to sleep. Mom's probably ready to go by now." Bra left quietly and Zantha shook her head. What was wrong with everyone? Was everybody going crazy? Was she? She needed sleep. That's what was wrong with her. Too much excitement and not enough sleep. Zantha crawled in bed next to Brandy.

"Kitty go bye-bye." Brandy informed her frowning.

"Yes I know. It's time for you to go night night. Close your eyes like me." Zantha closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into the mattress. They were both asleep in moments.

***************

Trunks walked the short distance to ChiChi's, using the light in the upstairs room as a beacon. He thought it odd Deirdre and Brandy would still be up this late. Trunks climbed the stairs to the porch and used the front door for once. He locked it behind him. He stopped to check on Jacob, the boy. He was fast asleep on the couch, and Videl was asleep in a chair next to it. He must still be having nightmares, Trunks thought. Videl and Gohan had sort of adopted the kid. Where ever Gohan went Jacob followed. He was surprised Deirdre didn't' spend more time with him, but ever since he'd caught her on the stairs she'd kept her distance from him. 

Trunks shrugged and took the stairs two at a time. He stopped before he passed Deirdre's door, noting the light shining under it. Trunks knocked softly on the door, but there was no answer. Opening it quietly, he slipped in. The light was coming from the bedside lamp and he could see Deirdre and Brandy asleep in the bed. They looked comfortable facing each other with their hands tucked under their pillows. Trunks came closer to turn off the lamp and saw the slight smile on Deirdre's full lips as he looked down at her. Funny, she looked rather innocent in her dreams. What was she dreaming about? Would it be the sweet Goten or scowling Trunks, he wondered.

Trunks reached down to push back the hair on her forehead and slowly sank down on the bed beside her. He turned off the lamp and looked back down at her long hair flowing out across her pillow. He reached over to run his fingers through the silky soft locks again and again. It was so soft he couldn't bring himself to let go. Deirdre turned her face towards him and he stopped. He could feel her shifting her weight towards him and her chest pressed against his thigh as she reached up to touch his chest. Heat washed through his body at her touch and his eyes darkened to a deep blue. What was he doing? His eyes locked with Deirdre's golden gaze as she pulled his face down to her own. Her long fingers sliding into his hair and her gaze was mesmerizing. He glanced down to the thick dark lips and caught a flash of long white fangs as she brushed her tongue over his lips.

"I must be dreaming." he mumbled, pulling her face up to close the distance between them. Her lips were soft and inviting, but he pulled away. "I can't." He let out a shaky breath and got up, slowly backing out of the room. Deirdre's eyes followed him out the door and down the hall. He entered Goten's room and sat down on the couch in a slight daze. Trunks shook his head to clear it. He must be more tiered than he'd originally thought. He needed sleep. BAD!

**************** 

  
  



	11. Insanity

Insanity 

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 10

Bra cuddled closer into the warmth beneath her cheek, and felt the cool air racing by her face. A few strands of hair whipped across her face tickling her nose and making her smile. She slowly came awake, laying still right where she was. Bra blinked the sleep out of her eyes and gazed up at Kyle's face. He was looking straight ahead, a golden glow glistening upon his silver fur. She studied his face for several minutes, smiling as the corners of his mouth tilted upward.

"Well?" he drawled, still not looking down at her. "What do you see?"

"Perfection." With the simple word she'd captured his full attention. His eyes glowed with a warmth that was comforting and friendly. "Where are we?"

"Sit up and look for yourself." He helped her up and she gasp in surprise. Isaru's large wings glided through the air like a manaray in the water. Fluffy clouds drifted by so close she could reach out and grab them. The most beautiful scene hands down was the dawning colors as they displayed themselves in all their magnificent glory. Bright pink and gold streaked the lightening sky, casting everything in a glorious shimmer. Even the green far below seemed to have an iridescent quality about it that drew curious eyes.

Her face was awe filled with wonder as she whispered, "Beautiful."

"Yes." he agreed, his eyes never leaving Bra's glowing face. Unaware of the complement that had been bestowed upon her, she leaned forward over Isaru's neck to look out in front of them. Here and there where the clouds parted she could make out the green tree tops and meadows down below. As the sun climbed in the morning sky the colors changed, and they were surrounded by rich molten gold. Isaru's white hair was even stained a light yellow, and Kyle's eyes.... Bra was mesmerized. His golden eyes flashed in the sunlight as if they were full of golden glitter. He let her stair only for a few moments before he raised an eye brow at her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back against him to look forward again. 

"Where are we going?" she ask Kyle.

He was quiet at first, but then decided on an answer for her. "I'm taking you to my village. It's not far away now."

"But Kyle, the people in your village will surely hate me."

"Perhaps, but you will be protected. You have nothing to fear."

"What of us? You must hate me after what my father did to your sister." Bra hung her head with a shame that ripped her into.

Kyle's paw clenched under her chin and raised her eyes to meet his own. "Don't ever presume my action unless you understand my cause, Bra. If you knew anything about me, you never would have feared my response. I would never hold you responsible for the actions of your father, Bra. It took a great deal of courage to confront me with the news of my sister's death."

They were quiet for several seconds. "You were going to leave anyway."

"I couldn't stay, Bra."

"You weren't going to take me with you either."

"Not at the moment, but I would have come back for you. I wish it could have been your choice, but I have no choice in bringing you with me now."

"Would you prefer it if I weren't here?" Bra ask quietly, needing the reassurance.

"Your more trouble to me now then you would be if you were back in Saiyan City." Kyle answer her honestly.

"So then if the fire hadn't of brought you back, I wouldn't have seen you again, would I?"

"I just told you, I'd have come back." he growled in her ear.

"Why?" Kyle didn't get to answer. Isaru turned, and they were headed strait down. The air whistled in Bra's ears and her hair flew back into Kyle's face. She clung to Isaru's hair, leaning back as far as she could. She thought that she was sliding forward, but Kyle's arms kept her in place on the dragon's back. Minutes later they landed at the edge of a clearing. Kyle helped Bra off Isaru's back while her eyes scanned the empty encampment. There didn't seem to be anyone around anywhere. Not any living breathing creature could been seen.

"Where is everyone? I thought we were going to your village?"

"We're here."

"I don't see anyone. In face I don't even see any buildings. Where do you sleep?" Bra ask him curiously as he smiled over at her. 

"Up there." he answered, pointing into the trees. At first she didn't see anything as she looked up, but upon closer inspection she began to notice the little bridges connecting the trees. Then when she walked up closer she began to see the tree houses half way up the tall trees. It was the perfect camouflage. 

"So are you going to just stand around down there, or are you going to come up?" RepSarah called down to them.

"How did you get here before us?"

"You took longer to get out of that burning building then what you thought. I was sure you were a goner. Between you and your sister I'm going to die at a very young age."

"My sister?" Kyle ask in amazement.

"Who do you think made the escape possible?"

"I should have guessed. She is a cat after all."

"Don't speak too hastily. She's not in the best of conditions at the moment. You had better get up here and look in on her for yourself."

"I'm coming!" Kyle took several steps then stopped and turned back to Bra. "Come on. Didn't you want to see where I sleep?"

"I'm not sure that wouldn't get me into trouble." Bra answered, coming forward. He gave her one of his playful smiles and took her hand to lead her up the rope ladder to the first bridge. RepSarah helped Kyle pull her up onto the slightly shaking bridge. 

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." he told her, as she grabbed a hold of the rope railing to steady herself. The swaying motion was making her slightly dizzy looking down at the ground as she was. She closed her eyes and let Kyle lead her onto the first steady board walkway. When she opened her eyes, it was to see an older cat man coming toward them. He smiled fondly at Kyle and embraced him lovingly. Kyle greeted the man in a language she'd never heard before.

The older man seemed to smile in joy right before his gaze settled on her. He pushed Kyle out of the way to stand right in front of her. Looking down, he reached forward and picked up the pendant on her necklace, raising a skeptical eyebrow at Kyle. It was meant to ask a question, but Kyle didn't answer him. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to face Kyle, completely ignoring the saiyan behind him. It was almost an insult, and one that Bra didn't miss. Kyle frowned down at the older man, but said nothing about the insult. He conversed with the man for several more moments before addressing RepSarah.

"I need to go with the chief and address the council. Could you take Bra to my house, RepSarah?"

"Where should I put her?"

"In the guest room." he answered as RepSarah through him a confused look. "The room next to Zantha's."

"And where should I put your things?"

"Put them in my room up top."

RepSarah frowned then shrugged her shoulders saying, "This way, Bra."

*******************

"Now tell me. Why did you bring her back here with you? RepSarah told us you had saved her." the chief said.

"I had too, uncle. Once I was outside, there was no turning back."

"They will come after her, and they will look here."

"I don't believe they will cause us any trouble."

"Why not?"

"I have plans for Bra, uncle. I want permission for her to stay here."

"For how long?" the chief looked at Kyle questioningly.

"Chief? The council members are assembled and await the two of you." a young lion cub announced to the two cat men.

"We will finish this conversation later, my son. Now come and take your place by my side at the table of elders. One day these people will look to you for leadership and answers to their questions. You must be prepared." Kyle followed the chief into the darkened room and took the seat he offered next to him.

***********************

The tree house was bare inside for the most part. There was a sparse table at one end of a long rectangular room and two hides hung in front of openings that led into different rooms. One she was led into, and the other she guessed was Zantha's. The room she was led into had a bed in it with fur coverings on top. Other than that, there was nothing. "Is there a place I could use to bathe, RepSarah?"

The reptile looked at her strangely but finally nodded. "I'll show you to the springs."

"Thank you. I'm grateful for your help." Bra followed her back out of the tree house and to the ground. They took a ten minute stroll before coming upon the open pools of water. There were several cat-women already bathing in the pools when they walked up. Most of them stopped to stair in shocked silence, while others stared more in contempt. 

"What is she doing here?" one of them growled at RepSarah.

"Kyle brought her back with him. If you have a problem with it then I suggest you take it up with him when he gets out of the council meeting." she scathingly replied.

"Why would he bring a saiyan back with him?"

"Well I would hazard to guess that it had something to do with this." she said, pulling out the necklace that was hidden in the folds of Bra's top. Everything went silent as they staired this time is disbelief. 

"Sueka?" one of the women breathed in horror.

"Never!" the second cat-woman replied in haste.

"Then what would you call it?" RepSarah ask her.

"Insanity."

"It very well may be, but it would have nothing to do with you. I'd hate to see the cat who tangled with Kyle over this matter. I doubt he'd be very merciful or understanding."

****************** 


	12. Pools

Pools

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 11 

Bra wiped her hair out of her eyes as she climbed up the ladder behind RepSarah and hurried back to Kyle's tree house. Things had settled down, but Bra still felt their hostility towards her ebbing in the think silence that hung around them. It was so terrifying that instead of risking the ugly issuing scene that would surely follow her attempt at a bath, she decided her bath could wait till she had the pools all to herself.

Kyle was inside and rounded on them in anger the moment they walked in the door. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I took her to the pools. She requested a bath. I didn't think you'd deny her such a simple comfort from the wearisome travel of the day." RepSarah replied to his question.

"I would have taken her when I got back. I hadn't planned on being gone that long." he grouched at them.

"Well, then I suppose that would be the best answer for your problems. There were several women already there, and I seriously doubt that they would have let her share their bath regardless of your feelings on the matter."

"They wouldn't?"

"What did you expect Kyle? Most of these people look at her as their enemy. You can't blame them for that."

"Perhaps not, but they will be held accountable for any harmful actions they might think of pursuing. I will not tolerate any insolent behavior from my people."

"If you want them to follow you then you'll have to earn their trust and respect in you first. You have to prove that you're worthy of their trust." The room went quiet and RepSarah left with Kyle glaring after her.

"Did you like your room?" he ask Bra, uncomfortable with the silence.

"It's fine."

"If you still want that bath later, I'll take you." Bra blushed slightly and looked down at the floor. Kyle approached her quietly and told her, "I can wait on the bank for you. I'd never presume to invite myself," He paused, "unless you wanted me too. Most familiars find it a pleasure to help each other bathe." he purred in her ear, nuzzling her neck. He left out the fact that only the familiar mates were allowed to bathe in privacy together.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" his weary voice sounded slightly curious. 

"What is soo-kah?" she sounded the unusual word out slowly.

"Sueka? Where did you hear that word?" he ask surprised.

"One of the women at the pool said it when they saw this." she told him holding up the necklace around her neck. He reached out and touched the dark green pendant and flames leapt in his darkening gaze. He looked back up at her, pulling her forward by the leather strap. 

"Sueka. It has a nice ring to it don't you think? It will fit you perfectly." he murmured.

"What is it?"

"Nothing important." he told her, backing away unexpectedly. There was a loud snort from the door way as Isaru rolled his eyes and invited himself in.

"What does it mean? Please tell me." she begged of Isaru.

"You might as well tell her now. She'll figure it out soon enough. Remember I told you this would happen." Isaru griped at Kyle, paying Bra no heed.

"It's nothing Bra. Sueka merely means that you're an honored guest in my house." 

Isaru snorted again and walked back into the farthest corner of the house. Opening up a small hatch, he pulled down a rope ladder and climbed up it. "Where does that go?" Bra ask, watching him curiously.

"My room. Isaru will be bunking with me until he goes back to his own village. If you're sure you're not interested in a bath this evening then I'll leave you to your bed, and I'll seek my own." He stood there waiting for her answer, but Bra wasn't sure exactly how she wanted to answer it. She shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the bedroom. "Bra!" Bra turned to look at him. "Sleep well."

"I will."

***************** 

Kyle sat up next to the railing on top of the tree house and looked out at the quiet darkness. His mind wondering, and his thoughts tantalizing. Sueka. He had known what conclusion they were going to draw, but he hadn't been prepared for the jolt of want that leapt up in his stomach and the slight tug at his heart. He could conjure her image up at will now. Everything about her he noticed. Like when she was nervous or unsure she'd chew on her bottom lip, and when she was frightened and confronted with situations she didn't like she became a fierce lioness barreling over her obstacles. He closed his eyes and imagined her sleeping form upon his bed downstairs. He could imagine her aqua hair spread across his pillows and her soft body under his blankets. He could imagine her lying in his arms, and he suddenly had an urge to see her and feel her.

******************

Bra tossed and turned in the comfortable bed, but she couldn't sleep. Everything was pitch dark, which was fine because Bra wasn't afraid of the dark, but she felt so....alone. She didn't like it. Bra gave a sigh of frustration and sat up. Dropping her head into her hands, she noticed a slight scrapping sound. It was only there for a second before everything went silent again. The hair on her neck and arms stood up a moment later. There had been no sound at all, but she knew someone had just entered the room with her. 

Bra's eyes frantically searched the darkness, but she couldn't see anything. Not even shadows playing across the walls. The room was pitch black. Bra's whole body began to quake with fear as the silence stretched on. When she heard Kyle's soft voice, she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Bra! Are you awake?"

"Yes." she breathed in relief.

"Did I wake you?" His hesitant question sounded slightly guilty.

"No, I couldn't sleep." 

"Me either. I'm going down to the pools, do you want to come?"

"Now?" she ask throwing the blankets back. 

"You can always stay here, but it's now or never."

"Alright. I'll come." She jumped out of bed and made her way to where she thought he was.

"Bra. Over here." Kyle said laughing as he watched stumbling along the wrong side of the bed.

"Well don't just stand there. You can see, come help me." She heard him laugh as he came closer.

"Here. Take my hand."

"Where? I can't even see my own hand." she commented, peering into the darkness. 

He laughed again and Bra jumped backwards as a paw brushed by one breast. "Oh I'm sorry. I missed your hand."

"Kyle! You did that on purpose."

"You'll never prove it, Sueka." he purred.

"May be not, but I'll wring a confession out of you yet!" she threatened him with a short jab to....to....well she wasn't sure where she'd hit him.

"How will you find my neck to wring it," he purred in her ear. "Or will you trust me to lead you to it?" Soft fur slid along her shoulders then disappeared for a moment. His paws ran down her arms to capture her wrists. She felt hard thick muscle and soft fur under her palms as he pulled her wrists lower, dragging her palms over his collar bones, down his chest, down his stomach, down....

"Kyle!" Bra yanked her hands away before they could be pulled any further down.

"Alright." he conceded, taking her by the hand. "Come Sueka, we go."

It was much easier to see once they were out side. Kyle climbed down the ladder first, holding it at the bottom to steady it for her. Bra noticed several fires still burning gibing off ample light to find one's way around. 

"This way." Kyle took her hand again and drug her through the brush. The pools they had passed earlier this evening came into sight and then vanished as Kyle pulled her past them.

"Kyle! You missed them."

"No I didn't." He pulled her around the corner of a large rock mass, and into a small cave. Here a fire was kept burning as well. "Lay your clothes on that." he ordered, pointing to a natural rock bench that ran along the far wall. "You can use this until you get in the water."

Bra looked at the small hide he held out to her and frowned. Hadn't they ever heard of full sized bath towels? Apparently not. "What will you use."

The corners of his mouth twitched as he looked her in the eyes. "Nothing. Now hurry up. I'll meet you in the water."

"Kyle?"

"What?"

"We're bathing in the same pool?" Kyle gave a weary sigh. "No. There is another pool I can use this evening." with that he disappeared into the inner cave where the pools were. Bra quickly stripped out of her way into the inner cave as well. Kyle was already half submerged in the pool at the far end. There was only a small thin wall that came up in the center to divide the two. Noticing that Kyle had his back turned, she dropped the hide and scrambled into the water. It was pleasantly warm and very relaxing. She waded around in the water a while, bobbing her head into and out of the water. 

"I brought soap sand along. It's in the pack on the divider." Kyle threw over his shoulder not turning around. Bra waded over to the wall to rummage through the pack. Not seeing the vial set in the corner she grabbed the rag under it and tugged. The small vial slipped over the top and splashed into the water on the other side of the divider. Bra leaned over and quickly dipped her hand down into the water and just as suddenly pulled it back it back out. Her eyes flew up to meet Kyle's. 

"It's freezing!" she stated.

"It's the rinsing pool. It's supposed to be cold." he informed her.

"But you can't bathe in that."

"What other choice do I have?" Their eyes locked for a second, before she glanced down. What a mistake! Her eyes latched onto a glistening trail of water as it snaked it's way down his wet fur chest and into the water at his waist. She tried to force her eyes up or down or somewhere, but she couldn't tear her gaze away. The water covered him modestly and was too dark to see what hid just below it's surface, but the impact his body had on her nerves made her feel dizzy. Although the water on her side was bubbling hot, Bra still trembled. 

She heard the growl Kyle emitted, but even as he stalked closer Bra couldn't take her eyes off him. He moved gracefully, gliding through the water toward her. When he finally reached out and shook her, her eyes flew to his face. His dark spiky lashes made his eyes stand out in contrast as they brightened and began to glow from the flames that were igniting in their depths. His lips moved and her eyes locked onto them. It was as if she were deaf. She saw his beautifully sculpted lips moving, but couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Bra!" He shook her again. "Stop it. Don't look at me like that. You have no idea what your asking for."

Bra blinked, and came out of her stupor. "I'm sorry. Did you want to share this pool? I don't want you to freeze."

Kyle snorted and shoved the vial of sand into her hand. "I think I'll stay right here. I need the cold water anyway."

"But you might catch a cold."

"Finish your bath, Bra." 

Bra watched him turn his back and wade away from the wall. Every muscle in his back was tensed and bulging from his restraint. She'd never really been able to just look at him in all his glory before. She did now. His long hair hung in a damp line down his back between his shoulder blades, ending somewhere in the middle. Fire light cast contrasts between the shadows and the glistening water that ran down the wide expanse of his back and arms. Soapy suds cascaded into the water right above his tail and an appreciative smile split her face as his tail swished back and forth slashing the water. It began to get slightly faster and faster, until Kyle turned around, head full of white bubbles, scowling. 

"Bra!" he barked. If she could have seen the skin under that fur she was sure it would have been stained slightly pink. Just the frustrated tone of his voice and look on his face was enough to give him away. 

"Yes?" she ask, slightly pulling herself up on the wall with her elbows.

"Go finish your bath, please." came out the strangled request. Bra shrugged her shoulders and glided away from the divider still facing him, and began to proceed with her bath.

When they got out and made their way back to the camp, Kyle was still being grouchy. She had expected him to lead her straight back to the tree house, so she was surprised when he sat down in front of one of the small campfires instead.

"Sit." he ordered, slapping the ground in front of him. She did what he ask, planting herself in between his legs on the ground. He dug around in the bag for a moment before producing a comb. Starting at the bottom, he carefully worked the comb through her hair, untangling the snares as he went. The warm fire dried her hair, and Kyle's gentle ministrations put her to sleep a stoke at a time.

****************

Kyle ran the comb through her hair again and again, watching the fire light play upon the smooth strands. After a while, he laid the comb down and continued brushing his fingers through her hair, enjoying the feel of the silky locks as they slipped between his fingers.

He only allowed himself that pleasure after Bra had fallen asleep. He'd known the moment she'd finally given in and slipped away. Her arms had slid from their clasp around her legs and hung limp at her sides. Her head rested on her knees. Kyle reached forward to pull her back into his arms, her head falling back upon his shoulder. Kyle closed his eyes, brushing his face against her's, unaware of the numerous pairs of eyes gazing down at them. 

*****************


	13. The Feast

Feast 

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 12

Bra crawled out of the bed and wrapped a blanket around her half nude form before stepping out of the room. The whole house was quiet, and Bra didn't see anyone about. She pulled back the front covering and peeked outside at the sun that had barely risen. She was about to let it drop back in place when she heard a deep rumble of laughter floating up from the ground. Intrigued, Bra stepped out on the walkway and looked down.

Kyle stood with his back to her talking to two younger cat-women. They were both smiling up at him in adoration, and one reached out to run her hand over his chest. Jealousy tore through Bra like a hot poker, making her blood boil. The cat-woman giggled and looked up. The pretty smiling face dropped as she pointed up at Bra. Bra threw her an icy smile and let the blanket drop just enough to bare her shoulders. Kyle looked over his shoulder at her first, then turned to face her directly with a devilishly charming smile spread across those beautiful features of his. Bra stayed where she was as he made his up to her side. 

"Good morning, sueka."

"So it seems." she said dryly, as she turned to go back into the house. Kyle followed her in, then grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Your angry with me, sueka?"

"How very observant of you, really."

"Why?" The simple word had her fuming. Bra giggled at him and ran her hands up his chest, imitating the cat-woman from below. At first he didn't seem to get it, but then he smiled. Grabbing her around the waist, he picked her up where they were nose to nose. "Your not mad, sueka, your jealous." 

"You don't have to look so smug about it."

"But I am smug about it. Positively over smug about it." he told her, grinning. "I wish I had time to show you how smug about it I could be, but I have something to talk to the council about and White Fang is getting ready to leave. Sueka?"

"What?" she ask, wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran his eyes up and down her face to stop on her lips. "What?"

Shaking his head, he put her back down. "Nothing, sueka. nothing." Bra watched him leave and shrugged her shoulders.

"Bra. We have to be gone this morning to the meeting as well. Will you sit with Zantha while we're away?" RepSarah stood right outside Zantha's room, waiting for a reply from Bra.

"Sure thing."

*****************

Kyle came home late that afternoon in a grim silence. Bra watched him come in Zantha's room, and take a seat not saying anything. Every once in a while, Bra felt his eyes on her, but he said nothing. Around dusk RepSarah and the Chief came into the room. Kyle stood up and the old man offered Kyle his paws, palm up. Kyle placed his paws in the old man's and talked to him for several moments in that strange language. Kyle smiled broadly as the old man clapped him on the shoulder on his way out of the room. The chief made his way around the cot to Bra and offered his paws palm up to her. Bra placed her hands in his paws like she'd seen Kyle do and waited. The old cat-man gazed at their hands for several seconds before looking at her and smiling. He nodded to RepSarah then looked back down at Bra.

As the old man began to speak, RepSarah translated. "He says welcome Kyle's wife. Tonight you will take your place by his side at the feast held in his honor." Bra's eyes widened as the translation of sueka was made. She glanced to the door, where Kyle had returned and now stood listening, but she said nothing. When he was done, Bra nodded her head in understanding. He smiled and left.

"RepSarah? How is it that they think I'm Kyle's wife?"Bra ask. RepSarah glanced at Kyle, but Bra added sternly, "I wasn't asking kyle. I was asking you."

Kyle nodded at RepSarah and she sighed as she began. "That necklace you're wearing is very symbolic. Kyle was given that at his birth, and the only time a cat-man removes it is to give it to his choice of mate perhaps. Since you're wearing his necklace, it claims you as his property to all his people, and since you could only be sleeping in his bed...."

"RepSarah. That's enough."

"No. I want to know what sueka means too."

"Sueka literally means beloved, but it's only used between mates or when talking about some ones mate. Therefor it takes on the connotation of wife in your vocabulary or beloved wife.

Sueke is the male form for husband, and Sueka is for wife."

Bra nodded and looked over to the now empty doorway. "Excuse me, please." She made her way down the hallway to her room. Kyle was bent down beside the bed, rummaging through a cubby hole in the floor. "You told me sueka meant honored guest. Why did you lie to me?"

Kyle looked up at her. "Sueka...." he stopped and shook his head. "Bra, I don't have time to explain everything to you now. The feast is already beginning, and everyone is waiting on us. If you choose not to go, I'll understand."

"That would be disrespectful and dishonorable to your people though. Would it dishonor you as well?"

"Bra you have no obligation to uphold any lie I might have told. Now leave me to get dressed, please."

Bra turned on her heals and walked back out of her room. Her room? More like his room. He'd lied to her about that too. She thought about that a few minutes then turned to go back in the room. "Ya know, you didn't have to lie to me about this room not being......" Bra stopped half way across the room.

Kyle was topless as always, but his attire for the feast was drastically different. He wasn't wearing the hide pants anymore, but what in design looked like a loin cloth of long black and silver silk, cut up to the band on both sides of his hips. The band around his waist hung extremely low where his tail hung over the top. Kyle kept his back to her as he crouched down to grab a ribbon from the bottom of the hole. The silky material spread and ran down either side of both legs, leaving them bared to her hungry gaze. He had very muscular and powerful looking legs. His silver fur reminded her of a marble statue perfectly sculpted.

He'd just finished tying the black ribbon in his hair when Bra reached him. Reaching out and grabbing one side, Bra pulled and let his hair tumble back down his back as she took the ribbon from the silky strands.

"Sueka, I don't have time to.....What are you doing?"

Bra finished pulling her red ribbon from her hair and dangled it in front of his nose. "Use this one."

"That's only going to reinforce their conclusions, sueka....Bra."

Bra smiled down at him smugly. "We'll talk about this later. Now put this in your hair." Bra released the ribbon in his hand.

"Are you sure you want...."

"You're not leaving this house, dressed like that, without my claim on you."

Kyle went very still for a second, before tying the ribbon in his hair. He threw her a regretful look, flames consuming his eyes, before he walked out. RepSarah entered, holding a long silky black and gold gown.

"Put this on. It's Zantha's, so it won't fit perfectly, but it should do for now." Bra nodded and took the dress from her, stepping into it. "Give me that ribbon."

Taking the black ribbon, she tossed it back into Kyle's cubby hole and grabbed a silver one instead to thread through her hair. Stepping back to look at Bra, she smiled proudly, and grabbed Bra's hand leading her out to Kyle, who was leaning on the railing out side. He lead her down and over to the camp fires. Where everyone sat. There was a camp fire right in the center of a large ring of smaller fires. Kyle led her to the edge of the circle then let go of her hand. Stepping into the inner ring on her own symbolized her willingness and acceptance, which she did without faltering a single step. She looked to Kyle for guidance on where to go next and followed his pointed indication. The chief stood up to help her down onto the hide next to his own before both men sat on either side of her.

He leaned forward to talk to Kyle as Kyle shook his head. The chief's voice lowered and he argued with Kyle for several seconds before giving in and ordering the feast to begin. It seemed to Bra that in that short span of time, everyone had leaned forward to hear what was going on. It seemed like everyone knew what was supposed to be going on except her.

Bra took a little of everything handed her way and ate everything no matter how good or vile she found it. Every once in a while the chief would grab a dish and add a bit more to the pile on her plate. She'd just smile and thank him.

After everyone had eaten they picked up the hides and moved out of the inner circle. A lone reed flute played, then was accompanied by low drums and some kind of shell horn. All the cats joined in the dance and Kyle drug her into the circle with him. As the tempo picked up, so did their steps, until Kyle was twirling them in circles. He lifted one arm, and Bra twirled under it towards him. Bringing both arms down to her sides he had her bound against him. Everyone kept dancing, but Kyle stopped. They stood in the middle of several couples for a few moments, breathing rapidly from their exertion. Bra thought no one was paying attention, but when Kyle scooped her legs out from under her and carried her out of the circle of dancers, they stepped out of his way.

***************

Kyle knew every eye was on them as he carried Bra away. He'd refused to give her introduction speech introducing her as his mate to his people, but he wouldn't let them think he was ashamed of her or the fact that she was saiyan. He set her on her feet in front of the ladder and followed her up. He waited till they were in front of the door and in clear view of everyone, before turning her and placing a possessive kiss on her lips. They might think something was strange, but they would know without a doubt who she was to him.

He let her go and shoved her through the door way following. Once inside, he walked past her and kept walking down the hallway. This was not the time to be having an extremely intimate conversation with Bra. He needed time to let things cool down.

"Kyle?" He stopped at the sound of her voice. "You said we would talk now."

"Later, sueka."

"It is later, and I want to talk now."

Kyle spun around to face her. She looked radiant, and there were sparks flashing in her eyes that he wasn't sure if they'd be his salvation or his undoing. "Fine."

He watched her turn into the bedroom, expecting him to follow. Kyle hesitated at the door, taking a deep breath to strengthen his resolve before following her in. 

***************

Bra's heart was pounding in her chest and blood rushing so loudly in her ears, she almost didn't hear him enter. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't important. I let you keep the necklace for your own protection."

"But you let your people think I was your wife."

"It was an illusion for your safety. That's all." Bra watched him drop his head.

"That's all? Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why was that all? Why didn't you finish it?"

Kyle's eyes snapped up to her own, and she could see the small flames burning in their depths, making his eyes glow. A sliver of desire ripped down her spine in answer to those dancing flames and made her tremble. He swallowed and looked back down again, before he answered. "Because you were given no choice in my deception. For it to have been real, you would have had to accept me first as your mate."

"How would I have accepted you?"

"Bra don't ask me to...." Kyle chocked on his words. Bra let the gown slip down her body and pool at her ankles as she reached up for the ribbon binding her hair. "What are you doing?"

"Seducing you. What does it look like?"

"Please don't. You have no idea what your asking for, or what the consequences are. Your not ready for this, Bra."

Bra dropped the ribbon and shook out her hair as she approached Kyle. "I think I know what it means. It's just to close to the truth not to be real, Kyle. Tell me."

"What?" he ask as she ran her hands up his chest to entwine her fingers in his long hair at the nape of his neck.

Kyle pulled her hands from his hair. "What are you telling me, Bra"

"You told me to trust my instincts, and here I am. Now tell me, do you want this, yes or no."

"Yes!" he growled gathering her into his arms.

"Then shut up, and kiss me, sueke."


	14. Love Me

Love Me

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 13

Rain tapped upon the roof in a lulling rhythm as Kyle lay in bed with Bra snuggled up under his chin. He felt too restless to sleep, but he was too comfortable to get up. He didn't want to leave Bra anyway, but he thought it best before he woke her up to make love to her again. It had been like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He'd gone as slow as possible but perhaps not slow enough. Bra hadn't complained any though. Kyle smiled up at the ceiling, softly stroking Bra's hair. He was so lost in thought it took a moment for the light tickling sensation of Bra's eye lashes sweeping across his chest to register. 

"Kyle? Are you awake?"

"I'm awake, sueka."

"What are you thinking of?" she ask, pushing up on one elbow to look down at him.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You ask to many questions, sueka. Lay back down and enjoy this moment with me."

"I enjoy every moment with you Kyle. Come on. I'm to rested to lay back down." Bra said pulling on Kyle's arm as she sat up. He watched her climb out of his bed and into the darkness. 

"Sueka, what are you up to?"

"Come with me!" Bra coaxed.

Kyle threw back the furs and climbed out of the bed. He started to walk over to her when she took off out of the room. He stood there dumb founded for a second before he followed her out of the room. "Sueka, what are you doing?"

Bra had thrown on one of his never used shirts and giggled as she ducked out the front hide door. Grabbing on a pair of his hide leggings he ducked out the door as well. 

"Come with me." she whispered to him, beckoning him forward.

He followed her down the ladder and chased her across the empty meadow below. Her laughter filled his ears as the sight of her smiling face glistening with rain drops imprinted it's image upon his memory. He'd never forget the sight of her twirling around in the rain, head upturned and mouth opened. Rain poured down upon the two of them and splashed under their feet as Kyle twirled her into his arms for the dance he'd left unfinished.

Bra squealed as Kyle lifted her far into the air and twirled them in small circles before sliding her down the length of his body. She grabbed his shoulders to prevent herself from sliding any further from his face and he tightened his grip on her to keep her nose to nose with him. She pushed back the hair that had plastered itself to his face and softly kissed his lips as the rain ran down between their melded faces. 

"Make love to me again, Kyle."

"My pleasure."

***********

Bra dipped a cool cloth into the bowl of water Kyle had brought her and rung it out before placing it on Zantha's slightly feverish forehead. She hoped Zantha would wake up soon. It was beginning to frighten her. And where was her brother? She didn't really want to think about it, but she knew some time her brother and father would come. She would have to figure out what she was going to do about them. 

Bra looked down when she heard the slight moan from the bed. Placing the cool rag back on Zantha's head she comforted her. "Everything's going to be ok now."

Zantha's forehead furrowed as she listened to Bra, and Bra sighed in relief. It was a good thing that Zantha was finally responding. Now she'd wake up hopefully.

"Where am I?" she ask, sitting up then grabbing her head. Bra placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down to the pillows. Zantha cracked her eyes and Bra smiled down at her. "What are you doing here. How long have we been here?"

"Shhh. Don't talk. Your not out of the this mess yet." Bra informed her as Kyle came up behind her to look down at his sister.

"She shouldn't be here Kyle. Why did you bring her here? Vegeta and Trunks will come after us now." Bra flinched from Zantha's obvious anger.

"Don't fool yourself, Zantha. Trunks would come anyway to claim you. The only difference now is that he won't be coming alone." Kyle told her. 

"Then take her back, Kyle. Our peoples' lives are in danger. Trunks and Vegeta will tear this village out from under us to get her back. You can't start a war over her, Kyle."

"I can't take her back. Besides, it's already too late. You've been out long enough for them to have had plenty of time to find us." Kyle said.

"It's never to late to take her back. You can end this before it begins."

"I'm not taking her back, Zantha. We'll find another way to keep this form blowing up." 

"Why are you so intent on destroying us?" Zantha wailed in despair as she looked at the two of them, together.

Bra knew Kyle had to tell his sister about them, but it was no less embarrassing considering Zantha wasn't happy with this idea. "I can't give her back now, Zantha. She's my mate. I've petitioned the council for their acceptance of my choice. If they accept, everyone else will have to follow their lead, and we'll live here among my people."

"And if they don't?" Zantha ask.

"They will." Kyle growled at her, "They owe me!"

Everyone turned to look at the door way of Zantha's room as RepSarah and a small party entered. "The scouting party we sent out to cover our tracks has returned. It's nice to see your finally awake. Trunks is on his way with a small army led by his father. It doesn't look like they took to kindly to you running off with one of their kind, Kyle." 

"I had no choice in the matter!" Kyle told RepSarah. Bra bit her lip and lowered her head. She hadn't wanted to bring along any troubles. She hadn't meant to force Kyle into bringing her here. It wasn't as if she had meant to get trapped in that flaming cell on purpose. Bra let Kyle lift her face to look into his own. "It's not your fault." He told her encouragingly, adding a kiss for good measure.

"It might be best on everyone if we weren't here when they arrived, Zantha. It would give them one less reason to attack your village. If we leave now we should have a day or two head start on them. That will give us some time to cover our tracks so we won't be found." RepSarah suggested. She looked at Zantha, waiting for her answer.

Zantha seemed to think it over before glancing over at Bra. Bra knew what she was wondering, but Bra couldn't give her the answer she wanted. "I know my brother doesn't always act like it, but I know he's in love with you. I can't promise your safety if you go back with him though. After what my father did, and your imprisonment, it would make it hard to want to go back. If you were here, Trunks might not let you decide. The choice is yours."

Zantha sat up with the help of the others. "Alright, I'll go."

"Isaru, come help." RepSarah called over to Isaru and Jonathen, still standing in the doorway. 

"Can you walk?" Jonathen ask her.

"I don't know, but I'm going to try. I think I'll make it with a little help." She told Isaru and Jonathen as they helped her back up off the floor.

RepSarah gave Kyle and Bra a wink as she followed the others out the door to leave. Bra smiled at her and looked up at Kyle. He hadn't moved from his protective stance behind her. "I'm sorry I've been the cause of so much trouble to you. I didn't mean for anything bad to come from this, Kyle."

He looked down at her strangely. "Exactly what are you considering to be bad that has come from this?"

Bra jabbed him in the ribs as she said, "I didn't mean that, sueke. Being your mate could never be a bad thing, and making love to you is.....to magical for words to describe."

"I don't suppose we'll have long before they get here will we?"

Bra's heart sank a little. She wasn't so confident that she could persuade her father to let her stay. "I guess not." 

Kyle's arms snaked around her as he pulled her up out of the chair. "I'd fight for you, Bra. I'd never give you up so easily as to let him come between us. Even if I can't ask my people to fight for you, I will gladly."

"I wouldn't ask you to. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What makes you think I'd be the one to get hurt?"

"I don't want my family to be hurt either, Kyle. I love you both."

"Do you want to go home?" he ask incredulously, releasing her.

"I didn't say that, Kyle. This is home to me now. I'd never leave you unless...." Bra couldn't finish her sentence. It hurt too much to think about it. To imagine a time without Kyle's teasing presence or his loving touch.

"Unless?" Kyle prompted, standing back away from her now.

"Please understand. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I'd only leave if I thought it would keep things from becoming hostile. It wouldn't be forever. I know deep down my father loves me, and he only wants the best for me. He wants to see me happy, and he'd come to realize that you're the only one that can make me happy." Bra pleaded for his understanding, tears filling her eyes as she watched his face harden. It wasn't the answer he wanted, and now he was pulling away from her. Couldn't he see that she only wanted what was best for everyone concerned? She started to call out to him as he turned to leave, but as if he'd read her mind, he turned and held up a hand to quiet her.

"What are you doing to us?" His voice was thick, but Bra knew what he was hiding under that expression of stone. She reached for him, but stepped back shaking his head. "Don't." he told her before he stomped out of the room. 

"Please?" she whispered to the empty doorway. "Please come back."

************

Kyle stomped down the walk way away from his house. What was wrong with her? He thought she was happy here. He thought he could make her want to stay. Why had she accepted to be his mate if she had no intention of staying? What game was she playing with him? He didn't understand. 

"Excuse you, Kyle." 

"Hu?" Kyle looked up into Vonzera's green eyes. "Oh sorry."

"Sorry? Since when does the chief's heir say he's sorry for anything?"

"I say I'm sorry when I do things that warrant it. You have no room to talk, either. You never say your sorry for anything."

"Calm down, Kyle. I just kidding. Besides, a princess shouldn't have to apologize for anything." the pretty ware-tiger winked at him. "What's bothering you? You seem distracted."

Kyle looked at his cousin curiously. "Am I so transparent?"

"Unbelievably so. That's why I should be the one to inherit my father's legacy instead of you. At least I can hold a stone cold expression that's indecipherable."

"Perhaps."

"You aren't going to argue with me?" she ask, puzzled. "It must be really bad."

"She doesn't want to stay, and I don't have the time to change her mind." Kyle told her.

"How do you know? I watched her last night. She entered the circle next to you of her own will. What makes you think your sueka wants to leave."

"She said as much."

"What exactly did she say?"

Kyle looked away. "She said she wouldn't leave unless....."

"Unless?" Vonzera repeated as he had done.

"Unless it would keep things from becoming too hostile. If she loved me she would never consider leaving in the first place."

"Perhaps it's because she loves you that she would leave. I'm sure she knows how delicate this situation is for all involved, her people and ours. Not everyone is ready for what you're forcing on them. She seems to be a rational female with a quick mind and an eye for trouble. Have you ask her?"

"Have I ask her what?"

"If she loves you."

"If she....? No. I haven't. I didn't think I needed to until now." 

"Why now? Do you have so little faith in your choice?"

************* 

Bra laid in bed, listening for any sign of Kyle returning. It had long since gone dark and still Kyle stayed away. Finally there was a rustle of movement in the front room and footsteps down the hallway. They paused in front of her door, and Bra held her breath. For a moment she thought he'd decided not to enter, but then the hide was brushed aside and quiet steps closed the distance between the two. The bed dipped as he crawled in behind her and moments later strong hands gripped her waist to pull her back into him. A sob escaped her lips as she turned to bury her face in his chest. Tears soaked the skin beneath her face and Kyle's arms tightened around her. 

"Please don't go, Bra. Don't leave me." he whispered in her ear. Bra cried a little harder as her heart broke into a few more shards. Bra? What happened to sueka?

"It wouldn't be because I wanted to." she choked out. 

"How long?"

"How long?" Bra mimicked dumbly.

"How long will it take you to convince your father?"

"Perhaps I won't have to leave. I don't know." Bra answered honestly.

"I suppose I could always sneak in as before. We wouldn't have to be so far apart."

"I wish you would. Having you near would be a great comfort."

"Bra? Answer me one thing. Do you...." Kyle stopped, his courage escaping him.

"Do I what?" Bra urged.

"Never mind. Let me. I need you." The short sentences made sense as Kyle's paws traveled along her body and his lips explored her face. He shouldn't feel the need to ask. Bra knew she belonged to him heart, body, and soul. She needed his touch as much as he needed to touch this night. There wouldn't be much time before her father was here.

"You don't have to ask."

"Yes, I do."

"Please, sueke. Love me."

************* 


	15. For The Honor

For The Honor

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 14

"We've been considering your request, Kyle, and we've come to a conclusion." White Fang said from the front of the long table. The entrance flap opened, and a cat-man scampered over to him. "It would seem that we have company, gentlemen. I suggest that we continue this later, and greet our unwelcome arrivals."

Everyone stood up, and made their way out of the council room. Kyle could hear the saiyans down below and watched as a familiar face stepped forward out of the crowd. "Trunks! How nice to see you again."

"I've come for my _sister_ and my _mate_, Kyle. If I have to I'll burn this place to the ground just like you did to my city." came Trunks reply.

The man had a lot of spunk, Kyle had to admit. Too bad it wouldn't be of any good use to him here. His mate indeed. Did Kyle ever have a surprise for him. He laughed, "Your mate? Who might that be? I wasn't even aware you'd taken one."

As Trunks scowled down at him, Kyle climbed down to the ground to face his most formidable foe. Second most formidable. Vegeta beat him out at the moment considering what he had the power to take from Kyle. As he approached, Trunks eyed him angrily.

"Where's my sister?" he demanded.

"Don't worry. She's safe." Kyle smiled at the aggravated saiyan. 

There was a pause before he ask his next question. Kyle had to give the man credit for swallowing his pride enough to ask, "And Zantha?" 

There was a wealth of hidden emotion in his voice that Kyle found slightly comforting considering Zantha's choice of mate. It was good this saiyan loved her even if he had too much pride to admit it. "Fine. She's healing well considering all the damage done to her from your father. So, you've really come for _my_ sister and _my_ mate. How _ironic_, don't you think?" 

Kyle watched Vegeta's scowling face as he lunged forward only to be pulled back by RepSarah's target. Trunks stepped forward in front of his father. "I'm not playing with you, Kyle. If you've hurt my sister I'll kill you."

Kyle jumped back as Trunks drew his sword. Several other cat-men behind Kyle drew their weapons as well. This was not looking good. He just hoped he could cool things down before Bra spoke up. He knew she wasn't far away, listening. "Easy my new brother. Bra would be very upset with me if I were forced to kill you. Besides your only angry because I've claimed what's mine and you've yet to capture your run away song bird."

"My sister isn't yours! I will bring her home." Trunks promised charging at Kyle.

****************

"Trunks, no!" Bra screamed as she watched her brother fly at Kyle with his sword ready to strike her lover down. She watched him stop and look up at her, relief flooding his face.

"Are you alright, Bra?"

"Of corse! I'm a saiyan too, ya know." She replied saucily. 

"Where's Zantha?"

Where's Zantha? As if she was going to tell him after she gave Zantha the option to choose. That would definitely be betraying the other woman who was no less than her new sister- in-law. Bra crossed her arms and took up a defiant stance that spoke volumes to her family. She wasn't budging. Bra jumped slightly as she heard an unfamiliar voice speaking next to her.

"She's not here. Kyle, as much as we wish we could repay your services by granting you your request to keep your mate here among us, we have to send her back. Our people's lives can't be put in danger because of her."

Bra's mouth dropped as she looked down at a stunned Kyle. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew well the angry fire that must have leapt up in them. Kyle would look at this like a gauntlet being tossed in front of him. His voice was harsh and biting as he ask, "Did you ask her what she wanted?"

"What she want's is irrelevant, Kyle. If they're demanding her return, she has to go back. This ruling is non-negotiable." Tears stung Bra's eyes as she watched Kyle flinch from the unexpected blow sent his way.

"What about my sister?" Kyle ask the one-eyed ware-wolf.

"Zantha is ours. She's a heroine to these people, and I doubt they'd take kindly to anyone trying to force her to return to a place that treated her so cruelly."

"And what it I refuse to leave with out her." Trunks ask bravely.

"It would be unreasonable to start a fight over her now. She's gone." the wolf replied.

"Is this true, Kyle?" Kyle nodded his head to the saiyan, who looked just as shocked and upset as did now.

"Let's go!" Goku commanded the men from the back of the crowd. The saiyan's began backing out of the clearing slowly. Kyle reached out for Vegeta as he turned to go. Vegeta slug around and glared at Kyle.

"I'll fight you for the honor of your daughter's vow to be my mate." Kyle told him determinedly. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically before seeming to come to a conclusion. Kyle waited impatiently for his answer and was relieved when he nodded his head in agreement. Those cat-men around them stepped back to make room for the two.

"It will give me great pleasure to tear you limb from limb for what you've done to my daughter, cat-man. I won't be merciful in the end."

"I don't believe you were ever a man of mercy, Vegeta. Even to your own children."

"If that were so, your sister would be really dead by now and you'd be burring the pieces I left behind as scraps." Vegeta snarled. The two men circled one another as they watched for a chance to strike a fatality. 

"Waaaaaiiiiiiiitttt!! Wait a minute! Stop!" Bra's wailing voice carried over the cries of the blood thursty on lookers. "Wait!"

The two competitors stopped to look at her running down the center of the crowd as they parted to make way for her. Bra's heart was thundering in her chest as she made her way closer to the two men so loved so dearly. It took all her strength to scream to them before they began their slaughter of one another. She'd climb down as soon as she'd seen Kyle reach for her father. She already knew his desire. 

"Stay back, Bra!" her father ordered. Ignoring him, she continued forward. Two cat-men grabbed her to keep her out of the circle.

"Kyle! You promised!" her broken voice crumbled, and Kyle looked up at her. He didn't want to give in to her request she knew, but he'd better. She watched the indecisive emotions play across his handsome face before he took several steps back away from her father. Vegeta looked at him curiously as Bra made her way to his side.

Bra grabbed his face and brought it down to her own. She wasn't ashamed of her choice, and she wouldn't let her father think anything but the truth of the situation. "Come to me, sueke. Soon. I'll be waiting for you."

Bra let his face go and backed away toward her father. Kyle's eyes never left her own as she took several steps away. He took a step forward, but raised a hand ever so slightly to halt him from his task. Not paying attention, she tripped as Vegeta's steel grip on her arm slug her around to face him before he drug her out of the small village. Bra glanced back over her shoulder to Kyle, who was now being restrained. His eyes were full of misery that her heart echoed with it's every beat.

Vegeta drug her several meters before letting her go and storming to the front of the crowd. She walked several more feet then turned around only to run smack dab into the middle of Trunks wide chest. "Where do you think your going?"

"No where so it seems. I don't suppose you'd let me go and talk father into not coming back after me?" Bra knew it was a long shot, but she had to know. After all, her brother should be the most sympathetic to her wishes at the moment.

"Not on your life." he answered.

"It may very well be." she muttered under her breath as she turned back around to keep going in the wrong direction from home.

"So what's that?" Goten ask, coming up from behind them. Bra looked down at the dark green stone she'd been absently caressing.

"It's Kyle's stone charm. It's meant to protect whomever wears it. It has the symbol for his name on it, so that it shows ownership. Something like a wedding ring. All natives have stone charms." Bra informed them.

"Vegeta isn't going to like that." he said, stating the obvious. "So your really his mate then?" He ask coming up a little closer.

Against her will, a mischievous smile crept it's way across her sad face. "Can't you smell, Goten?" 

"We can smell just fine." her brother grumbled next to her. Bra was completely unprepared for the attack Trunks launched at her. 

"What are you doing?" she ask, trying to fight him off. "Don't touch that it's_ mine_!!"

"Hold still, I just want to look at it." he ordered pulling out a long chain with a similar red stone on it. It was marvelous. 

"Where did you get that? I've never seen it before." she said, quieting down a bit.

"Zantha gave it to me the day I pulled the arrow from her shoulder." He was quiet for a moment before he declared, "I'm going back!"

"Wait!" she called after him. "She's not there!"

"Maybe not, but I bet you my new brother-in-law knows where she's at."

"He doesn't know. RepSarah and Zantha thought it would be better if no one knew." she informed him.

"RepSarah?" Goten ask. "I better come with you Trunks." Goten sped off after him, leaving a confounded Bra behind them.

*************


	16. Tell Me

Tell Me

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 15

"Kyle? Where are you going?" his uncle ask several days later. 

"You know where I'm going." he answered.

"Kyle, your people need you here. You shouldn't be running off after this saiyan."

"I need her, uncle. I will have her. She's already _mine_." he hissed over his shoulder. Kyle grabbed the few belongings from his room to shove into his small pack.

"If you leave now you'll be betraying your pack. They may not follow you if you take a saiyan mate. You should think on this very carefully."

"Are you threatening me with the loss of my leadership? Because if you're telling me that my people won't support my decision of mate, then my people have already betrayed me. If they think that they can find someone better for the position then they can gladly refill it." Kyle said heatedly to his astonished uncle.

********************

"Bra? Bra! I want you to come out of there this instant. It's not good for you to be locked up in your room." Bulma pounded on the locked door one more time.

"I have no one I want to see outside this room." Bra answered her mother's worried voice as she concentrated on the canvas in front of her. Bra dipped her brush into the white paint and added the highlights to the waters surface. She smiled slightly as the picture began to take form, and what a form it was too. Closing her eyes she conjured up the memory of her bath at the village in the private caves, and more importantly the image of her lover's water drenched body and hair. She let the memory over take her as she heard his voice and felt the fires rising in his eyes. He was so beautiful.

Bra opened her eyes slowly as a tear trickled out one corner and rolled down her cheek. Dashing it away, she quickly began to finish up her picture. He _would_ come for her. He had to. She stepped back to look at the picture and then at the cluttered wall covered in his image. There were pictures of the feast, pictures of the prison, pictures of their incredible journey to his village, and pictures of him when she'd first met him. It didn't seem that there would be much room left for many more pictures. Oh well, she'd hang them from her ceiling if she wanted to. Where was he? He had said he would come, but she was beginning to think perhaps.......NO! He would come, and that was that. He would. 

Warm arms encircled her waist, and Bra let her head fall back upon his shoulder with a sigh of relief. "I new you would come to me."

"How did you know?"

"Because I believed." she answered his quiet question. 

"Good. I'd never lie to you, Bra."

"I know." she said closing her eyes to enjoy fully his long awaited touch. It was a feather light touch. A soft, teasing touch. A seductive, fire building touch. She waited for him to turn her head to his face, and she anticipated the starve craved kiss he would place on her lips. She waited, but when it came it wasn't what she'd been expecting. It wasn't the hungry hurried kiss of a starving man, but the softest, slowest kiss of a man savoring his first taste of something craved. 

"Open your eyes, Bra. I need to know."

Bra's eyes snapped open as she heard his awkward request. Her lips mouthed her question, but no sound escaped them. What was it he needed to know that he couldn't feel in her kiss? Didn't she give him her all in everything she did? Did he not know everything? She had no secretes from Kyle.

"Do you want me?" he ask.

"More than anything else." she answered automatically.

"Do you need me, Bra?" he ask.

"More than the air I breath."

"Do you love me?" The question wasn't even audible, but Bra understood what he'd asked. A secret smile crept across her face as she stared him down. When his eyes fell, she countered with a question of her own.

"Don't you see it, Kyle? Can't you feel it?" she ask him as she pulled his paw up to cover her ever quickening heart beat. 

"Tell me, Bra."

"I love you." she whispered not looking away. She kept her eyes locked upon him.

"Again." he whispered more desperately. Bra smiled again.

"I love you." she said a bit louder. "I love you, Kyle, with every beat of my heart."

Kyle squeezed her to him as his mouth covered her own in the stared way she'd expected before. Her fingers entwined in his long hair as she massaged his scalp in the way she knew he liked so much. He growled as he picked her up, and carried her to her bed. He tossed her down upon it, but stayed standing where he was. As he stood there looking down at her, Bra stretched her arms high above her head, and her legs as far down as she could. She arched her back and closed her eyes. She could hear his heavy breathing as he tried to fight his instincts. Bra ran her fingers through her hair, spreading it our in a multitude of direction. She slid her legs, one along the other slightly picking up her knees before running her tongue along her lips. Still he didn't join her in her play.

Bra opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him questioningly. His fists were clinched and his nails had bitten into the soft flesh beneath his fur. Thick blood ran around his fingers, and his eyes flashed with a fire she'd never seen before. She'd mistaken it as rage at first, but when she reached out and touched his bloody paw, she felt the tremor that raced along his heated body. "Come to me?"

"Always." he breathed, lowering himself next to her. "Slowly, Bra. This time we try this slowly." Bra ran her tongue across his lips as she raised her eyebrows. "Maybe next time."

*************** 

Kyle sat up to look down at his sleeping lover. He'd have to leave her soon, but he didn't want to go. He wanted to take her home where she belonged. He wanted to lay her upon his bed as before where she belonged. He wanted to watch her at his leisure, and not worry whether someone would come upon them or not. He placed a soft kiss upon her lips and felt her slide closer to his warmth. He ached to wake her up again and make love to her one last time, but he knew he didn't have time. Vegeta would be up soon, and Bra didn't want any trouble. He had to leave soon. But not yet. Not quite yet. He brushed his paw across her cheek to wake her up. Her eyes slowly opened as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "I have to go now."

He watched her eyes lower and knew what she felt. His heart sung as her eyes returned to his own and she smiled at him. "Be careful this time. I couldn't bare to lose you."

"I'll be careful." he assured her. "I'll be back again, if....if you....I'll be back." he swallowed the pain rising in his throat as he turned to go. 

"Kyle!" her voice sounded desperate, and he stopped. When he turned to her, he noticed she'd sat up in bed and had reached for him. He smiled, knowing the feeling. 

"I'll be back. I promise." he assured her.

"I love you." Kyle's heart sang with a joy that made him feel as if he could walk on clouds. He winked at her and raced to the window before he decided he couldn't leave. She'd made the rules, and he was trying to follow them. It wouldn't take much to change his mind though. He scrambled out the window and into the shadows, leaving Bra behind to watch him disappear without a backward glance. 

***************

Dark eyes watched as Kyle raced away from the house into the dark shadows. Arms crossed over his chest and legs spread defensively. His blood boiled in anger, and his breath came in seething gulps through his perfect white teeth.

"Leave it be, love. She's still here, isn't she. Perhaps she'll be out tomorrow."

"Why him, Bulma? Why not someone normal?"

"What do you expect? She's my daughter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta ask, turning to look at his beautiful wife. Her hair was still long and beautiful, but it had begun to lighten in it's color just a shade. His heart clenched painfully for a brief moment before he pushed the weak feeling from his mind. 

"You, my love are far from the normal. Perhaps Yamcha would have been a better candidate for a normal marriage." she suggested.

"He could never please you as I do." Vegeta snarled, obviously unpleased with the thought of the other man.

"My point exactly. No one normal will be able to please your daughter, Vegeta. She needs him to be more than normal. More than average. More than human."

"Why not a saiyan?"

"Because Kyle's not a saiyan. Just because your baby has grown up and is in love with another man doesn't mean she doesn't love you anymore. It doesn't mean she'll never need you anymore. It simply means she's grown up and ready for a life of her own."

"And my son?"

"Your son has been a man for a long time now, Vegeta. Sometimes I feel he doesn't even need me, but I know he still loves me. He's grown up to be quite a proud man, like his father, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't deserve to be just as happy as his father."

"How can you let them go so easily?"

"Because I know I haven't lost everything, and I want them to have what I have."

"What is that?"

"An everlasting pleasure and happiness with the only one they will ever love."

"Is that so?" his voice held a quiet determination to it.

"Of course." Bulma answered saucily. 

"And Yamcha?" he ask her curiously.

"Just something to make you jealous. You're in need of a little distraction."

"I'll show you what kind of distraction I'm in need of." Vegeta reached out to catch his wayward wife to him. "Lord help him if she's too much like you." 

*************** 


	17. I Do

I Do

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 16

Several nights later.......

Bra paced her room in the darkness, quietly, patiently waiting. The clock on the wall ticked away the minutes as her frustration mounted. She'd been extremely irritable of late with out reason. It was very unusual for Bra to be so off balance and emotional. She didn't feel quite like herself today. She'd felt fine yesterday, but today was just off for some reason. Giving an aggravated groan of despair, Bra stalked out of her room and downstairs. She grabbed a glass of ice water and returned to her room, where Kyle stood in the shadows.

*****************

Kyle had entered quietly through the open window calling her name. When she didn't answer he'd been frightened, but then the door had opened as he jumped into the shadows. Bra had entered with that sweet smell that belonged distinctly to her. It floated lightly on the air teasing his senses and seducing his body. Kyle bit his bottom lip as he grimaced from the insight. His love bird was in heat. Her smell was intoxicating and hypnotic. She was going to drive him crazy!

This was the worst thing that could happen right now. He wasn't going to breed with her while they still had other things to take care of. First he needed to get Bra to come home. If things turned ugly, he didn't want the extra worry of an unprotected cub that wouldn't be able to fit into either world. He couldn't protect them both while he was being forced to stay back.

"What took you so long?" she ask him. Her voice was quiet, but he heard the underlying current of frustration that made her voice sharp. It was normal for her to be moody.

"I was waiting for a safe time. I can't come every night, Bra. I have responsibilities I have to take care of." he answered her reasonably. She frowned at him, and he got the feeling she wasn't going to be very understanding. It was to be expected. "Come here, Bra. It looks as if today's been a rough day for you."

"How do you know that?" she ask surprised.

"It's a reasonable conclusion, considering." he replied.

"Considering....what?"

Kyle frowned at the possibilities of her not knowing what was happening to her. For cat-women it wasn't unusual for them to get worse after they had mated. For their senses to be heightened and more sensitive. Perhaps this was the case with Bra. "Never mind. It's not something we need to discuss right now."

"I could think of something we could discuss this evening. Perhaps over a hot shower?" she suggested, walking toward him. Kyle's heartbeat leapt in his chest as she continued forward, and he backed up a step. "Running are we? Funny you never did before."

The seductive sound of her voice washed over his body like warm honey. He wasn't sure he was going to be staying long after all. He could already feel his body reacting to her, and it wasn't going to be easy forestalling the determined Bra. Kyle shoved his paws into the small pouch he'd tied around his waist to keep from grabbing her to him. His paw brushed across a small object in the bottom and closed around it. "I had something else in mind."

"Really? What?" she wasn't even an inch away. He cringed as she pulled his body into her own, molding them together. Kyle clutched the object a little tighter and pulled it out. He wormed his paw between their bodies keeping it clenched. "What is it?"

Kyle let out the breath he'd been holding as she shifted her interest from Kyle to the hidden object he was presenting to her. "It's a very small something that was very hard to come by." he told her quietly opening his hand. "Do you like it?"

"What is it? I can't see it. You're holding it to close to yourself." she whined trying to see into his slightly closed palm. He smiled at her impatients and slowly unfurled his fingers. 

***************** 

Bra peeked down into his open palm and stared at the small object. "What is it?"

"What does it look like?"

"I know what it looks like, but I don't understand what it means." Bra watched fascinated as Kyle slipped the small silver circlet onto her ring finger. How could he know? He wasn't human. Natives didn't get married. "How did you know?"

"I have a friend that's married to a saiyan. They have a son. I'm very close to all of them." he explained. Bra couldn't take her eyes off the ring on her finger. It had to be the nicest thing he could have ever done. He probably didn't understand any of it, but it was a nice thought. "What are you thinking?"

"It's a beautiful gift."

"It's no gift, Bra. It's a promise. You of all people should know that."

"Then in that case, I do." she whispered, leaning up to kiss his lips softly.

"I do?" he ask. Bra giggled as she realized there was an end to his fathomless knowledge of her species. It was nice to know he didn't know everything. Marriage wasn't the only thing she'd found that he was ignorant of. Just because his instinctive nature knew only one way to mate didn't mean she couldn't ingrain a few new instinctive pleasures into his passionate nature. "I don't know if I should be excited or frightened of that expression."

"Would I ever do anything to hurt you?" she purred up at him.

"I hope not." he answered, running a paw through her shoulder length hair.

"You're not quite yourself this evening. What's wrong?"

"I....I don't...."

"It's ok. You can be honest with me. Do you trust me, sueke?"

"Bra, I don't want to complicate things until every things resolved." 

"Complicate things?" she ask puzzled. Complicate? What did that mean? A strange thought hit Bra. He couldn't know about....there was no way he could know. Could he? "You're not talking about the fact that I'm....ya know."

"Yah, I know."

"You know?" she ask, her mouth hitting the floor.

He brushed her cheek with his own and then made a loud audible sniff that she slapped him for. "I suppose that's why you suggested a shower."

Bra slugged him as he snickered. "You're incorrigible."

"And?" he prompted, pulling her closer.

Bra smiled, "And incredibly sexy."

"And?" 

Bra giggled, "And terribly tempting."

"And?"

Bra laughingly hit him again. "And don't push your luck. You've yet to kiss me."

"That might prove to be more temptation then I can bare." he said seriously.

"Oh I have a feeling you'll live." she told him, waiting.

"Come here." Kyle pulled her along to the window and climbed out half way. "Now I'll kiss you, sueka. Wrap your arms around me."

Bra obeyed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her to him. Kyle used his paw to lift her face to meet his light kiss. He ran his lips across hers gently once, twice, three times. He nudged her lips apart and let his tongue slip past their barrier. She savored the rugged taste of him, and the strength of his hold. Much more than that, she savored his tenderness. 

The thy she had placed her hand on bunched up as the muscle tensed, and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. His hands buried in her hair as he pulled her ever forward to him. His touch was scorching, and Bra was drowning in anticipation. There was no way he was getting out of her room this early.

**************

Kyle's blood was rushing in his ears, and he felt his control slipping. Panic seized him as Bra melted into his heated embrace. Kyle released her and jumped from his perch in the window. He crashed to the ground none to pleasantly, landing on his feet in the nick of time. The rough ground jolted him back to his senses as he took off as quickly as possible trying to outrun the rush of desire that was calling him back. 

He slammed into Michelle's house, panting from the short burst of energy he had expended that seemed to drain him. Robert stood up from his chair at the table and with a worried expression went to him. 

"Uncle Kyle? I didn't know you were here. Is there something wrong?" the boy ask.

Kyle took a minute to get his breathing under control before he answered. "Fine." he panted walking into the kitchen. Michelle turned around, looked at him, then turned back around smiling. Her shoulders were slightly shaking in what curiously looked like a laugh. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Oh the tangled webs we weave." she snorted.

"That was very unlady like of you." he gasp, sitting down.

"My wife was a lady once?" Charles ask as he came into the kitchen. "No one told me this. Tell me more, Kyle."

"She used to be more sensitive too."

"NO....Really? What else?" 

Michelle turned a mean glare to the two jokesters sitting at her kitchen table. "What else? Well I used to cook dinner for all you guys too." 

"Oh Baby! You know you're the greatest! We were just......" he trailed off, as her back passed him and exited the room. "Well I guess we're finishing dinner. Since you ran off my help, Kyle, I fully expect you to help me finish dinner. Now up!"

"I suppose that's only fair. I could use something to distract me."

"I take it that means tonight's been interesting. How about some details?" Charles nudged him in the side.

"Since when did I begin to look like someone who would divulge precious information?"

**************** 


	18. Triple Moons

Triple Moons

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 17

Kyle sat at the council table as everyone filed out of the room. Zantha sat next to him, her eyes aglow with wonder. RepSarah sat next to her, and Isaru to her side. Kyle looked at their faces full of differing emotions. Isaru's was one of quiet resignation, and RepSarah's was a rock, giving away no sign. 

"What does this all mean?" Zantha whispered.

"It means that you now have the right to choose." White Fang told her, still sitting at the foot of the table. "You can choose to go back."

"I can go back?" Zantha looked at Kyle for confirmation. Glancing up at her, he nodded. That also meant he had the right to bring Bra home as well. No one second guessed him, but Kyle knew this was only the beginning of his trials with his stubborn people. He glanced over at RepSarah, who was acting slightly distracted. She looked around the empty chamber then turned to White Fang and smiled. It was a chilling smile. White Fangs face lost little color, but he didn't look quite as calm as before. It looked as if something was stirring. She looked back over her shoulder then took off out the door. Isaru's eyes followed her, and he stood up, but he made no move to follow her. 

"Where has she gone?" Kyle ask.

"I'm not positive, but I believe we'll be following in her footsteps very soon." he answered quietly to his companions.

"You mean she went back to Saiyan City? Goten told her she was wanted for betrayal there. If she's caught, they won't be merciful." Zantha informed them.

"Then we'll have to go after her and keep her out of trouble. Are you ready?" Isaru ask her. Kyle watched as her face displayed several emotions all in a row. Doubt, fear, confusion, uneasiness, excitement.

"I'm ready." she told him squaring her shoulders and following him out of the room.

"Take care my friend." White Fang told him, as he laid a hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"I will." He walked passed him and out of the room. Isaru had transformed and waited for him. He raced over to him and crawled up with the help of his sister's helping hand.

"Will we be there after dark?" Zantha ask Isaru.

"Quite. Perhaps in the dead of night. I'm not a jet dragon ya know."

********************* 

Kyle crept up the tree out side Bra's window and lounged on the branch looking in. Her light had long ago been turned out, not that she needed any light to see by this evening. The triple moons were high in the sky and full. He was still trying to decide wether or not he should be going in. He'd barely escaped last time. Taking a deep breath much like the first time, he backed up a step and leapt in the window.

His feet touched down silently, and he made no noise as he approached the bed. It came as a surprise when he jumped up on the fluffy mattress to find the bed completely empty. 

"Looking for me by any chance?"

Kyle looked around and found her sitting next to the window. Her eyes were shining unusually and they held no sign of retreat this evening. She stood up slowly and closed the window he'd come in that was next to her. He had the distinct impression of a caged cat. This wasn't the best form to be in, in the first place. He'd hoped being in this form would discourage her from any nocturnal pursuits she'd been planning on, but apparently not. 

Kyle's ears laid back against his furry head as he crouch down lower on the mattress. He watched her saunter forward to him with her tail lightly swishing. _Tail_? There was something wrong with this picture. He had thought it mightn't have been the best idea coming to her again so soon, but he had good news he wanted to impart to her. Now he wasn't so sure it couldn't have waited another few days. 

"No last words?" Her voice tickled his ears and was an active lower than normal. It sent chills down his spine and made him shiver. "I've been waiting for you to decide to come in. You sat there for so long I wasn't sure you were going to. What took you so long to decide?"

He growled low in his throat watching every move she made. She perched on the end of the bed and leaned in toward him. He growled a little more as she ran her long fingers through his fur and scratched his ear. His resolve was running thin. She moved in closer to him, putting her face up against his.

"That form won't save you, sueke." she whispered seductively in his ear. He snapped his head back away from her's as he jumped down accidently bumping into the easel on that side. Easel, canvas, paints and an assortment of other art accessories went crashing to the wooden floor, clattering against one another in a roar of sound echoing in the silence. "Look what you've done!" she hissed at him.

Booted feet were heard thundering up the stairs. "Under the bed, now!"

Kyle skittered under the bed obediently as the door opened. "What's all the ruckus about in here?" Bulma ask her daughter, who had leapt into bed. Kyle watched the bare foot swinging back and forth in agitation right in front of his face. Giving in to the temptation, Kyle reached out and batted at her foot. A smack to the nose was delivered immediately afterwards. He twitched his nose and was overwhelmed by an unusual scent.

"I knocked over my easel as I climbed into bed. That's all."

"Are you alright, Bra?"

"Fine. I've never felt better." 

"Alright." she accepted grudgingly as she closed the door.

"Come out from under there you coward." she growled down at him.

Kyle crawled out from under the bed, a scowl on his face. "Coward am I?"

"You nearly got us caught!" she hissed.

"Caught!? It shouldn't matter wether or not your father finds me with you. I'm your mate, Bra. Remember?" he ask sarcastically.

"It isn't I that would have forgotten."

"What are you implying?" he questioned this time confused. She didn't answer. "I came here this evening to tell you the council decided that the choice of mate was do ours, individually. I can take you back with me, now."

"I told you it would cause problems just like last time. I can't come back right now."

"How long are you going to make me wait so that you can pamper your father's stubborn pride and irreversible vanity?"

"How dare you speak of my father that way!"

"It's true, Bra. You shouldn't feel the need to defend him against me. Why aren't you defending me against him? If you really loved me, you would confront your father with your choice." he said determinedly.

"My father knows my choice." she told him.

"I suppose I should take the hint then." Kyle morphed and without unlocking the window through it open. He was gone again in a matter of moments.

******************

Bra's blood seared her skin as it rushed through her veins. Her head was pounding with it's increase, and she was pumped full of energy. She paced her room again and again waiting for Kyle to return. He didn't, and she lost it. Giving a roar of rage, she upturned the bed and smashed through the canvas on the floor. She picked up several more canvases and smashed them between her palms. She flung the slivers of wood and scrapped paper to the floor in disgust.

*************** 

Bulma and Vegeta looked up at the ceiling as crash after crash erupted above. The sound of ripping material and shattering glass floated down to them. Bra's frustrated growls and roars of rage shook the window pains.

"I take it all's not well in paradise." Vegeta commented with a tiny smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, dear. Your daughter is capable of more than being just another girl."

"What are you saying?"

"She's a woman, Vegeta. Expect the unexpected. Bra doesn't give up so easily."

"Mmmmm." Vegeta mused, looking at his wife. "Like you I suspect."

They both quieted as the ragged sounds of crying were heard from above. "I should go to her. She needs me."

"Leave her be, Bulma. The triple moons have risen high in the sky. She'll need her privacy. I suspect she's more angry than hurt anyway." Vegeta told his wife.

"Perhaps. Perhaps he'll come back as well."

"Back? I doubt it....for now anyway."

****************** 

Bra fell to her knees in exhaustion and cried into her palms. Curling up in a ball, she rolled onto her side. She felt so weak now that she didn't even want to move. Her hair was brushed away from her face and a soft voice whispered, "Shhhhh."

Bra didn't open her eyes as she felt herself being lifted off the floor. A warm soft material wrapped around her and cloaked her in a cocoon of soothing comfort. Her mind registered the slight breeze that blew across her face as they left the house, but the even gait of the strong presence gently lulled her to sleep. 

Deep Brown eyes gazed down at the sleeping woman under the crimson cloak. They were weary and slightly confused. They were the eyes of someone undecided. The moonlight glinted off the pearl white mask that covered the secret face beneath. Looking up at the moons, light streamed down upon Bra and made her flinch in her sleep. A strange tingling sensation overcame him as he pulled his cloak tighter around her. There was something strange and unusual about the woman that laid in his arms. He sensed something more, something dangerous, something that could surpass his own power. She intrigued him like no other. He wanted to know her secrets, and he wanted to know how to possess this power he sensed. All power could be possessed, it was just a secret of how to obtain it. He shivered slightly as he made his way through the center of the city and passed the prison. He left through the front gates, completely unseen by any wondering gazes.

*****************


	19. Full Moons Rising

Full Moons Rising

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 18

Bra opened her eyes slowly sometime in the late afternoon. Her eyes gazed up at the clear blue sky, then over to the tall rock walls surrounding her. Shackles bound her wrists and ankles to the wall behind her. She could climb down off the large mattress she'd been laying on, but couldn't make it far enough to get out the door in the side of one wall. It looked like there were several passages in the hallway, but Bra couldn't really see that far to tell. 

There was a trey with several unusual fruits on it in the center of the room. Bra gingerly touch a fruit and rolled it around in the palm of her hand. It was small, about the size of a plum or apricot but it was white in color. She probably shouldn't, but Bra was starving. She had the largest appetite all of a sudden. Bra took a small bite, enjoying the sweet substance that flowed over her tongue. It was thick like a light syrup and cool. 

"There's water for your refreshment as well, my lady. I had wanted to bring something more tasty, but I thought water might prove to be more useful. I hope the fruit pleases your tastes. If you need anything else, let me know." the voice was but a shadow in the shadows above her. Bra looked up around the opening of the makeshift cell and noticed several other holes near the top. It was as if there was a second layer to be accessible from another location. The crimson cloak fell a third of the way down the wall into the light below. "There's a folded dress on the bolder next to you to replace your own shredded clothing."

Bra looked down at herself immediately and noticed he was right. Her cloths looked as if they'd been mauled by a lion or something. They were bare tatters hanging from her curves. Bra searched her memory for anything that would help her remember what had happened, but everything was blank. The last she remembered was crawling into bed last night with a deep searing fire in her body and a migraine headache.

Shaking her head to clear it, Bra approached the bundle on the rock cautiously. Picking it up, she let it unfurl and recognized it immediately. It was her's to begin with. One of her favorite purple gowns. It hit bottom of her ankles and had a slit up one side. It was a rather simple dress with no other decorative trimmings to it. Glancing back up where the figure had been standing, she checked to make sure she was alone once again before changing into the dress. She picked up the clay pitcher of water and downed a good bit of the cooling substance. She let it run out the sides of her mouth and down her throat to her chest. It felt good racing along and cooling her fevered skin. She felt as if she hadn't had anything to drink in decades, she was so parched. 

"Drink all you like. I can bring you more." 

The soothing voice echoed off the cave walls as he entered through the bottom door in front of her this time. His hood hung low over his face, and a mask concealed the rest from view. Bra jumped slightly from his unexpected entrance, and the pitcher slipped from her grasp. She looked down at it right before it should have hit the stone floor, but it didn't. It hung in mid-air not going anywhere. Bra glanced up at the stranger, who had his black leather clad hand slightly extended toward the pitcher. He twitched his fingers slightly as if beckoning the pitcher to him, and it flew that direction instantly. He held the pitcher out to her, and Bra caught a flash of dark brown eyes beneath the white mask. She glanced down at the gloved hand that held the pitcher out to her and noticed it too was strangely made. Her captor was definitely one of the natives. His speech was perfect in the English tongue though, betraying nothing of his identity.

Their eyes locked as he looked up at her for the first time. "Take it. I'm not going to hurt you, Bra. Yet."

****************

Kyle paced the walkway in a distracted state. He didn't notice the sun dropping under the horizon, or the moons coming out. He didn't see the dark figure closing in upon him, so lost in thought was he.

He'd come upon his sister in the nick of time the night before. White Fang had laid an ambush for them, and RepSarah had figured it out. If Kyle had been paying attention, he too would have noticed the group of men that had left the council meeting earlier than everyone else. Instead he'd been preoccupied and White Fang had almost destroyed his sister's mate. If it wasn't for the incredible transformation Trunks had pulled off , Trunks would have been a goner for sure. In his giant ape form he'd disabled several of them before his friends had arrived. Zantha had taken off after him, but Kyle had recognized the ki coming for them. It was Vegeta. Kyle had stayed put in the shadows till Trunks took off with Zantha, and then fairly secure in the knowledge she'd be safe, he left himself. 

He'd run into Isaru and an unhappy RepSarah on his way back. Neither of them had spoken to him, so they made their journey in silent reflections over the last evening's events. They had arrived back at Kyle's village late in the afternoon and had taken to their beds immediately. The exhaustion of the previous evening and the long journey by foot back to his village had overwhelmed him. Kyle welcomed the sleep that had overcome him. He had drifted into a dreamless sleep that revived his strength and his spirits.

Now he was awake and restless. He felt as if something weren't quite right, but he couldn't place it. He'd left Bra in anger, and that more than likely was what was bothering him now. Now that he'd had time to think it over, he knew he owed her an explanation even if he'd fought with her for her own protection. It would have to wait for a few more days though. He didn't have the strength or the will power to overcome an obstinate Bra, nor did his body think it could handle another onslaught of sensual teasing from his nymph. He clinched his fists and stomped faster as a sliver of desire ran through his body. Just the thought of her lusciousness sent all consuming fires to igniting in his fevered blood. He was drowning himself, and there was no one who could save him now. 

"So here you are. I've been looking for you cat-man."

Kyle gritted his teeth and turned to look at the owner of that voice. If there was anyone he didn't want to see right now, it would be him. "What do you want now?" 

"I've come to take my daughter back home....again." Vegeta said.

Kyle stopped his pacing to face the maddening Vegeta. His mind raced. What was this about? Bra wasn't with him. "What do you mean you've come to take her home. She should already be there, Vegeta."

"She is not." Vegeta stated bluntly.

"That can't be."

"Did you or did you not see my daughter last night, cat-man?"

"I did, but that's where I left her. She's not here."

"Cat-man don't lie to me. She has to be with you." Vegeta grabbed Kyle up around his throat and lifted him on his toes. "I want to know where she is _now!_"

"I told you she isn't here." Kyle replied, wriggling out of Vegeta's hold.

"Then perhaps she decided to follow you." Vegeta suggested.

"Perhaps not. We were so tiered after last night, we walked back here. There's no way we could have missed her."

"You must have. Where else would she be?"

****************

Bra awoke again to a burning sensation similar to what she'd felt the night before but much more intense. Her breathing was ragged and the cool air that whipped along the back of her legs didn't seem to be helping cool the fires that burned within her. She looked up in the sky at the full moons rising. Her eyes became transfixed on the bright globes as her breathing spread up. The longer she looked at the globes the worse the burning became. It was as if her body was absorbing the rays falling upon her in the middle of the mattress. 

Her mind registered the sound of ripping material as her purple dress gave way to the growth of her muscles and the added light tan tail out the back. Bra closed her eyes and grabbed the side of her head covering her ears as they began to send a searing pain through her head. It built up so much pain, she through her head back and let out a piercing scream.

Unbeknownst to her, curious brown eyes looked down upon the scene unfolding beneath him. He watched as her eyes began to glow an iridescent blue that cut through the dark below to latch upon him. He watched in wonder as her ears stretched to become almost bat like, and her hair went wild, tangling her legs in their lushes strands. Light tan fur began to cover her shoulders and arms. Her legs lengthened slightly as her muscles pushed against the skin that restrained them. Her head flew back and a light burst forth from her eyes and her mouth as the last finishing touches took place. 

The light faded and Bra crumpled to the mattress completely unaware of anything but darkness. Sweet, sweet darkness. Gentle hands rolled her over where the light shined upon her up turned face, and the suffocating hair that hung all around her was pushed back. The smooth feel of leather ran along the length of one ear and pried back the lips covering her newly acquired, elongated canines. A leather covered hand ran down her neck to push the massive weight off her shoulders. She felt as if she were cradled, and then laid back down. She didn't have the energy to even open her eyes to look upon her comforter. All was silent in the cave as soundless footsteps made their way across the floor and out of the small confinement area.

*****************

Bra slept so long, she had no way of accounting for the time she'd spent in the cave, chained to the wall during the long hours of the day. She counted the number of nights. Each night she'd awaken to a searing pain and a bright light would wash over her, leaving chaos in it's wake. Each night it took longer and longer for the darkness to claim her. Each night she was aware of another's presence observing at first then slightly comforting at it's end. Each night she gained a little more strength, and each night he waited in the shadows for her to finally give in to the mindless darkness waiting for her. But not tonight.

Bra stayed absolutely silent as she felt herself fall forward on the mattress beneath her, and she waited patiently for her captor, comforter to approach her. Her sensitive ears picked out the sound of his long cloak swishing along the rock wall as he climbed down to her. His next to silent footsteps now echoed in her newly sensitize ears as he approached her. She kept her eyes closed, waiting.


	20. A Lesson

A Lesson

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 19

The footsteps stopped next to her, but before he could reach for her, Bra jumped up from the mattress. Grabbing his shirt front, Bra pulled him to her and looked up into the black mask. Dark Brown eyes that were almost black, glittered down at her. The leather clad hands stayed at his side and he didn't try to escape her hold.

"Who are you?" she ask him.

"I'm a phantom. A figment of your imagination."

"Why is it everyone now days is either a dream or a figment of my imagination?" Bra spat in irritation. She glanced back up at the confusion clouded eyes above her.

"Would you prefer I were something more frightening?" 

"Never mind. What business have you with me?"

"I was sent to be your executioner. If they sent me, they must have believed you were going to be hard to get to. However, I found it only to easy to take off with you." he smirked. Bra growled up at him, bearing her fangs. "Carful, my lady. I have a set of my own."

"I won't be so easy to kill." Bra informed him. He didn't appear to be perplexed by her threat or overly concerned by his situation. "How is it your so calm, when I so obviously have the upper hand?"

"Do you really? I think not." Bra gaped as he disappeared from her hold right in front of her eyes. He completely dematerialized and disappeared. 

Bra searched the darkness for him. "Very cleaver magician."

Steel bands encircled her body as the phantom materialized out of the shadows behind her to whisper in her ear. "I'm far more dangerous than a magician to you, Bra. Now who has the upper hand?" 

"You've revealed a weakness, magician. I still have the upper hand."

"What weakness would that be?" he ask, sounding curious.

"I'm still alive. If you were sent to kill me and didn't then you must want something from me. I still have an advantage."

"Hmmm. But for how long, my lady? How long?" 

****************

Kyle sat amid an array of Bra's art work sorting through her room looking for clues. There were several paintings that had been smashed beyond recovery, ripped and torn. At first he thought perhaps there had been a struggle, but as he picked up the pieces of the pictures that had been destroyed he began to notice a common link. All the pictures had him in them, and more often then not Bra too. All of these had been singled out for destruction. Probably in her rage. He should have stayed, but he had no idea she had such a temper.

He was sure White Fang had something to do with her disappearance, but there was no way of getting a hold of the werewolf. He covered his tracks well. The people didn't care about a saiyan and wouldn't stand against the decision of a council member to destroy one of the enemy. 

Kyle sat back and gave a frustrated sigh. There was nothing here. He couldn't find anything. Apparently, neither could Vegeta. He had given up and gone downstairs hours ago. He'd said he'd be back later when he'd cleared his head. Kyle got up and looked around the room one last time. His eyes locked on a jar with a familiar dried flower in it. Now where had he seen one like that before? He picked up the jar and made his way out of the room.

He met Vegeta on the stairs. "Found something?"

"I don't know yet. Do you know what this is?" Kyle ask the man.

"It's a flower. It looks like a rose, but not quite." Vegeta answered the cat-man.

"I think I know someone who might be able to identify it. I need some help, but I'll have to bring her back here to help me. Do you mind?"

"Under normal circumstances I think I might, but I wouldn't now when my daughter's life depends on the expertise of a native. Who better to catch one of you then one of your own kind?" Vegeta stepped out of his way.

"I'll be back." Kyle snapped and disappeared out the front door. 

************* 

Bra rested her head against the edge of the marble lined pool and closed her eyes. It had been a trying day to say the least. She'd finally awakened in a new set of rooms father in the interior of the rock in which she found was a maze of some sorts. No matter where she went or what path she took she always ended up in the same set of rooms. There had to be a way out, but at the moment, Bra had given up hopes in finding it. 

There was a series of five rooms. There was the bedroom, which was by far the largest of the rooms. Like the four poster bed of Kyle's, she found this room was decorated with one in the center. The posts were tall and decorated in a spiral shape going upward with sheer crimson drapes tied at the tops with thin golden cords. There were several animal skin rugs on the floor to keep the chill from seeping up and through one's bones. They were immaculately clean and extremely soft. 

The next room to the left was an odd half moon shaped acoustical room of sorts. It's design made it wonderfully effective for carrying sound. It was about half the size of the bedroom and very empty. It's tall ceilings seemed to disappear into a dark nothingness above. As she walked around the sound of her footsteps echoed off the dimly lit stone walls giving an eerie feeling to the whole room. The only stick of furniture in the whole room was a settee. She pushed back a curtain of some strange material and encountered only hard cold stone. 

Trying another door hanging she found the room opened into a great pool room. Steam floated on top of the crystal clear water lending the feeling of warmth to the otherwise cool room. A small stream flowed through the room and into the pool, providing a constant flow of fresh water. It seemed to flow through the pool and empty into a second stream that seemed to run out a whole in the bottom of the wall. There were several green plants placed around the room and what appeared to be a rose bush full of blooming crimson roses....but not quite roses. The petals were too spiked and there were too many thorns covering the whole of the bush. She narrowed her eyes taking a closer look at the familiar flowers. 

Shaking her head she continued on through to another room from one of the many other doorways. This room was some sort of library. There was a large desk of strange design and several lounging chairs. All though all the furniture in the room was of exquisite craftsmanship and expensive material, the room was completely masculine. This room was finished in all dark tapestries and furs. The lighting was not unlike that in the acoustical room, very dark and full of hidden mysteries. This room of them all drew her like non-other....except perhaps the bedroom. Shaking off the temptation to wonder through his belongings, Bra crept into the next room. It wasn't a room at all, although it was as large as one. This had to be the largest walk in closet she'd ever seen. Giving the unusual cloaks and clothing a curious glance, she turned to wonder through the other hall ways as well. 

Again and again she went from one room to another all from different doors and hall ways, but there was no way out. She pushed on walls and furniture alike but nothing gave way. After she had exhausted herself, she gave into the urge for a soothing bath. 

She didn't hear any footsteps behind her, but she heard his voice in her ear. "Do the rooms please you, my lady?"

"They're as comfortable as can be expected." she replied coldly not stirring the least bit under the water. She was past caring how this beast saw her.

"And the bath? This pleases you also?" his angelic voice ask.

"It's relaxing."

"You still seem very tense. Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was a whisper that arose a haunting image of Kyle's face. There'd been a time when Kyle had said almost the same thing to her the night he'd first kissed her. Tears burned her eyes and slipped passed her lashes to trickle down her cheeks. She took a breath, but it caught in her throat and came out on a sob of despair. Leaning forward, she buried her face in her arms, shoulders shaking. 

"You're home sick?" he ask quietly.

"A little." she whispered, wiping at her eyes.

His leather clad hand now came under her chin and forced her face upward. "What is the cause for these tears my lady? Are they for yourself? I will replace all your personal belongings. Anything your heart desires, I will provide."

"I'm not so selfish as to weep for wealth." she spat at him.

"Of corse not. Any ordinary woman, but not you. Is it Kyle perhaps?" he ask laughing.

"You laugh at my anguish and grief." she charged. 

"Only because I know if I chose to I could replace him." he said honestly. 

"You don't put much faith in my loyalty, do you?" she ask, looking him in the eyes. "Nor in my love." At her words, he released her and backed away. "Surely you must have loved someone at sometime yourself."

"I love all my people, Bra. It's a pity they don't always return such affections."

"Why not? There must have been someone." she urged looking at the same covered face she had seen for several days now.

"Someone? There was no one, Bra. There never has been. I was orphaned early in my life, and kept with all the other orphans. I'm am more than anyone gave me credit for, except my teacher. Maigus is one of the wisest mystics. Now, I have surpassed him. There is no equal for me anywhere."

"Must be lonely. Is that what your looking for? An equal?" 

"There is no equal to you either, Bra. No woman half as strong or cunning. No woman half as brave to court my wrath, a like I assure you that you've never seen."

"Have you changed your mind then?" she ask cunningly.

"About what?"

"About killing me."

"Perhaps."

"Why?"

"Perhaps I've decided to take pity on you. This really isn't your fault after all."

Bra sat up a little higher glaring at him. "Pity? That's something you'd know well isn't it? It's sad you pity yourself so much."

"Pity...." he sneered crossing the gap between them. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "I can't afford pity, my lady. It's a luxury only for the weak, and I am not that vessel."

"You pity nothing, you love nothing, what else don't you feel."

"You base a great deal on love. Love, lady, will not save you from me, nor will Kyle should he come for you."

Bra refused to back down from him. Instead she gave him a trembling smile. "That's where you're wrong. For love is stronger than anything you possess. It makes poor men rich and cowards brave."

"It's been my experience that love turns wise men to fools and strong men careless."

"It will be my hope and savior." Bra continued determinedly. "For when this battle is over if you have won, it will not have won you anything you didn't take. Perhaps if you lose you will have gained something great that can only be given. If you're still alive."

"What great something might that be?"

"I don't know. Valuable knowledge of real love perhaps."

"I can think of a better way you can teach me, my lady." he said ripping off the mask.

*************** 


	21. Clues

Clues

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 20

Kyle knocked on the front door and watched RepSarah pull her hood down further on her face. He smiled slightly, but the front door opening drew his attention back to it. Bulma opened the door wide to permit the two natives. Vegeta was coming down the stairs toward them. He stopped next to RepSarah and looked down at her curiously. Grabbing a hand full of material he pulled the hood back and smiled.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you again, Sarah. If I had known who Kyle was going to bring along I'd have invited Goten to join our little party." he smirked.

"My help is never without cost, Vegeta, but obviously you don't need it." Sarah turned to exit the house, but only got a few feet.

"What's it going to cost me Sarah? I do have to find my daughter."

RepSarah turned slowly to look back at Vegeta. "I thought so. Remember Vegeta, a favor given is a favor owed."

Bulma stepped forward. "I'll show you to her room. It's up here."

Kyle took RepSarah's arm and followed Bulma up the stairs. He pushed the door open further and guided RepSarah in first. "What a mess. What happened? Did she fight him? Why didn't anyone come to help her?"

"My daughter was in a rage that evening. She's responsible for the mess." Bulma answered her.

RepSarah lifted an eyebrow as she pieced together a few shreds of a picture. Glancing at Kyle, she remarked, "Obviously." Kyle shook his head at her and took picture from her. "If your looking for clues, Kyle, I'll have to look at everything."

He dropped the shreds and moved back to let her examine the room. She pieced together all the pictures looking at them critically. She'd gone through most of them before she stopped at one that had been shoved under the bed. "Kyle. Come here." He approached her and looked down at the canvas she held. "I would say this was who we were looking for, wouldn't you." 

There was a robed figure in the middle of the canvas surrounded in darkness. The face was slightly obscured, but recognizable.

"Some expert, Kyle. She's found a rather bad picture of you!" Vegeta scoffed from behind them.

Kyle watched RepSarah roll her eyes then look back down at the picture. "Although it appears to be Kyle in this picture, I'd say what we have here is a case of mistaken identity."

"Meaning?" Vegeta prompted.

"Meaning I don't think this is really Kyle. I think Bra saw someone or met someone and thought it was Kyle. I think she never saw his face and painted Kyle's on it mistakenly. Kyle doesn't own a crimson cape and neither does he own any of these." she pointed a finger at the obscured rose on the road at his feet. 

Both men leaned over her shoulder and looked down at the flower. She held up the jar with the dried flower in it and smiled slightly as Kyle growled down at the picture, claws bared.

"I'd say she went with him without so much as a scream because she thought it was Kyle coming back for her." RepSarah told them.

************

He was gorgeous! Long golden hair spilled over his muscular shoulders and those exceedingly dark brown eyes glitter a breath away. He had the face of an angel. Perhaps a slightly unusual angel, but an angel never the less. His face had the most unusual bone structure she'd ever seen. He had large tilted Hershey brown eyes and a shorter snout. The top half of his face resembled a mask in it's unique shape, with it's rounded muzzle that swooped into the bottom of his cheek bones. He had a smaller upturned nose, and his lips were full. They naturally made a smirk that made him look rather mysterious. Bra raised an eyebrow but couldn't seem to take her eyes off of that exotic face.

"What's wrong, Bra? Did you have something else in mind. Perhaps I was supposed to exceedingly hideous." he suggested. Bra opened her mouth, and then shut it again. He gave a shrug and let his cloak flutter to the floor behind him, then pulled the leather gloves from his hands. Bra's eyes locked onto the hairy very humanly hands. He had thick fingernails, but not claws. His hands were as large as Kyle's paws, but more human. "Mmm. Interesting isn't it?" he ask, looking down at his hands as he dropped the gloves. "You're wondering how I can so clearly be a native and yet possess such disgustingly human features. Long story."

"You're half human." It wasn't a question but a statement. 

"Noticed that did you. How very perceptive of you."

"You surprised me. Why do you say disgustingly human? I'm half human."

"Yes unfortunately, but your half saiyan as well. A very powerful race. A very commanding race."

"You've yet to tell me what you want from me."

"Isn't it obvious? Did you think I was perhaps in love with your beauty, Bra?"

"Not particularly, No. What's so obvious?"

"Power, Bra. You have a great deal of it."

"And?"

"And obviously I want to know how to obtain it."

Bra looked down into the water. How was she going to get out of this one? There was no way she knew of to obtain the powers of a saiyan. Why couldn't he ask for something she could give him? At least something reasonable.

"Bra." he called quietly from her side. She turned to look up at him slightly dazed. She opened her mouth to speak, but he reached out to place a finger in front of her. Her eyes locked onto the humanly digit not a millimeter in front of her lips. So close he was almost touching her, but not. Her eyes snapped back up to him as she watched him reach down to pick up the cloak and gloves at his feet. He tugged the gloves back on and turned to her. Bending down, he brought his face right in front of her own. Bra stared into the hypnotically dark eyes in front of her. "Later. Enjoy your bath."

*****************

"Calm down Kyle! Your anger isn't going to help us find Bra any faster." RepSarah informed him.

"First I'm going to kill him for taking her, then I'm going to kill her for going with him." Kyle's fury was unmeasurable. It ate at him that she'd mistaken someone else for him so easily. It hurt more to think of the endless possibilities of what might be happening. 

"Perhaps if you hadn't have upset her so much she would have been able to concentrate on the differences. If you want to point fingers start with yourself. Now get it under control so that you'll be of some use to me. I'm going to need your help."

"Where do we start? Do you have any idea who it is?" 

"It doesn't help us any to know who it is, Kyle. No one can identify him. For all we know he could be you."

"Who is it?" he ask more firmly this time.

"They call him the Rebel Phantom around here. He works directly under White Fang with no one else. He's a loner, and he's extremely good at his job. He's also a mystic."

"I thought there were no more mystics."

"Few and far between, but there are still a few."

"How do we find him?"

"With this." she said, holding up a few petals.

"The flower?" he ask, taking the petals from her open palm. 

"Mmmm. They're new. Left the night he took her. Each time he's come he left a flower. This one was destroyed somehow, but it isn't the same one from the glass container." RepSarah handed the glass jar to him.

"How does that help us?" he ask rather confused.

"It's like a calling card. A rare calling card. You can't just find this flower anywhere. It's extremely poisonous if ingested in anyway." she informed him.

"That's it? That's all you can come up with?" he ask in frustration. 

"Find the flower. They're rather picky in their living conditions. I'd say he has a rather extensive collection of them."

"You're telling me I have to go in search of a picky flower?" Kyle demanded.

RepSarah threw back her head and laughed. "Don't get pushy with me dear boy. I can be far more dangerous than any Phantom, regardless of his pretty toys. This flower should be relatively easy to find. I'm actually surprised he made it so easy for us to find him. They like partial to shady light, and they like moist surroundings. Caves come to mind, but which direction do we start looking in first?"

********************** 

The darkness was only penetrated by the single candle burning low on a wooden table. The hooded figure moved in slowly to take a seat in the only chair available. His eyes were full of cold curiosity and suspicion. They searched the darkness as he waited for his companion to join him. Something wasn't quite right here.

"I see you beat me here this evening. Is the job done?" White Fang walked across the room to come to stand in front of the hooded figure.

"It's done. You wanted the saiyan gone, she's gone." the cold voice was slightly threatening and quite promising.

"Why isn't she dead yet?" the ware wolf demanded with a snarl.

"I'll dispose of her at my convenience. You have nothing to worry about, White Fang."

"Of corse not, my friend. Forgive my impacients. Have a friendly drink with me." The hooded figure looked down into the dark red liquid. He brought the glass up to his lips and emptied the cup as a slow rumbling laugh began to bubble forth from the obsessed ware wolf. "Ironic isn't it, that you should be destroyed by your own symbol of beauty. I hear those flowers of yours are quite deadly if ingested."

The dark eyes glared up at White Fang as he passed, but the figure didn't move. "I will kill you for this. You know that don't you?"

White Fang laughed again. "My dear Erik. You'll be lucky if you live another five minutes much less live long enough to find and kill me. There was enough in that small glass to have wiped out five of your kind."

"Never the less, I will kill you."

**************


	22. Live or Die?

Life or Death

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 21

Bra sat upright in the massive bed, her heart pounding. She took a few minutes to look around the room and frowned. There was nothing unusual, so why had she awaken? Smiling to herself, she shook her head and laid back down. It was probably nothing. She closed her eyes and willed her heart to slow down. She was almost asleep again when her eyes flew open. This time she heard the slight scratching sounds that were echoing through the rooms. It was almost impossible to tell where they were coming from. 

Climbing out of the bed, she crept over to the next room and peeked in. Although she didn't see anyone, the tapestry that led into the Library was swaying slightly. "Phantom?"

She crept into the darkened library and watched a shadowy figure stumble over to a hidden cubby hole. Bra went back to her room and grabbed one of the many torches from it's holder. Going back she lit torches all along the way back to the library. When she lit the one next to the tapestry in the library, light flooded over the cloaked figure. He turned to look at her and dropped the vial in his hand.

Bra watched the Phantom collapse to the stone floor, blood trickling out one side of his mouth. "Phantom? What happened?"

He tried to stand back up and turn from her, but he simply didn't have the strength for it. He slumped back down on the floor, and his eyes rolled back. Giving a cry of fright, Bra ran to him and shook him to no avail. Panicking she looked around the room in helpless desperation. Her eyes locked onto the vial upon the chair next to her. Looking back down at the native, she picked up the vial and emptied it into his mouth. 

After several hours there was still no change in his condition except an exceptionally high temperature that didn't bode well. She had come across the dark passage way in the acoustic room that led out of the rooms, but she hadn't left. She couldn't quite seem to justify leaving him so helpless in his condition. He'd spared her life and she felt compelled to at least try and save his own. She owed him that much at least. He'd emptied his stomach several times into a large clay bowl he'd brought her some supper in, but each time he fell back into unconsciousness. 

At one point he opened his eyes and grabbed her by the shoulders as she tried to pour some cool water into his mouth. "I'll get you for this White Fang! I will kill you!"

Bra had shaken her head and pushed him back against the seat he'd collapsed next to. He was too large to drag to the bedroom and even if she managed to get him there, she wouldn't be able to get him up into the bed. It was probably best that he was sitting up already as well. This way he couldn't choke if he was sick, and she wasn't there.

Giving a sigh of weariness, Bra sat down upon the chair above him. Her eyes were so heavy she didn't think that she would be able to keep them open much longer. Instead of trying to stay awake, she closed her eyes sure she would awake if he became sick again. 

****************** 

The delicate glass jar containing the dried flower shattered against the stone wall and fell to the floor in a dozen pieces. RepSarah raised one eyebrow at Kyle as he ranted. "I'll find her myself. I don't need anyone to help me. They can't forbid me to go!"

"Your uncle is right, Kyle. She could already be dead by now." RepSarah repeated.

"You don't believe that anymore than I do. If he was going to kill her we would have found her body by now. She's alive." His face was set in determined lines as he paced across the floor in the tree house.

"You can't expect your people to be jumping to go with you to bring back this saiyan that you've claimed, Kyle! They probably feel betrayed that you chose her in the first place." Kyle heard her reasonable voice, but the truth was he felt betrayed himself.

"So they'll let her die because of their own spite. Some lot of people I belong to!" he spat sarcastically out the door as he passed.

"You wouldn't waist the time to save a saiyan before you met Bra either, Kyle."

She was right, but he wasn't going to admit that. "I would risk everything I have to do this now. Why can't they trust me?"

"Not every one is you. They need more time. Peace was never said to be easy."

Kyle rounded on RepSarah with a look of exasperation on his face. "Why aren't you helping me? I thought you were on my side, RepSarah."

"I am, but you have to be reasonable about you demands of your people." she said standing up from her perch by the wall.

"I won't beg for their help! I've already ask, and they've given me their answer. They won't go. I'll go alone." Kyle stormed out of his room with the large roll under his arm.

"You can't go alone. What if something happens to you?"

"Then it'll be over won't it."he said.

"You can't let that happen. You have a responsibility to your people. You're their leader!" she cried desperately trying to reason with him.

"They'll find another one, I'm sure." he barked back.

"You and I both know there isn't anyone else qualified to take your place."

"Obviously they think there is. Let them fair their hand with someone else and see what happens. I don't care anymore." He flung a second smaller pack of food over his shoulder.

"What will you do after you find her?" RepSarah ask him.

"I'll find something to do. There are several outsider camps that I could always get into. They're fiercely loyal to their members ya know. We'll be fine." Kyle stomped out of the house with RepSarah on his heels.

They both stopped and stared at the small group in front of them. "What are they doing here?" RepSarah whispered to Kyle.

"We're here to help. You didn't think I would let you go alone to find my daughter and possibly let her get killed did you?" Vegeta ask innocently.

"I wasn't the one who allowed her to be stolen in the first place, Vegeta!" Kyle growled.

"Enough you two!" Bulma said pushing between the two angry men. Kyle shrugged off the hand on his arm, but someone kept persistently pulling him back. Swinging around he grabbed her shoulders and shook. 

"What are you doing here?" he snapped as he looked down at the bright redhead. "I leave my sister in your care and look where she's at. Already getting in trouble again. I would have thought you would've taken more care of her than this, Trunks."

"I'd like to see you tell her she can't come. If it didn't get me anywhere it sure won't get you anywhere." Trunks smirked.

Kyle snarled and tossed Zantha his way. "Take her home."

"You'll need all the help you can get, Kyle. You might as well let them come along with us." RepSarah told him.

"Goku and his boys are behind us too." Robert said from behind Kyle.

"Robert? Charles? What are you doing here?" Kyle looked at his friends.

"We couldn't let you go alone, Kyle. Bra is one of us ya know." Charles shook the cat-man's hand as Vegeta scowled at them.

"I'll go on ahead and scout out the terrain. Perhaps I'll find something useful." RepSarah excused herself, passing between the two crowds.

"You're not going anywhere." Isaru grabbed her arm as she passed him.

"You can't tell me where I will and won't go, Isaru. You don't own me."

"Perhaps I'll keep you here until Goten can tell you you're not going. Then maybe you'll listen." Isaru tightened his grip as she struggled to tug free.

"You wouldn't keep me here so he could get a second chance to finish the job he left undone. Now let me go."

Kyle caught Isaru's glance and frowned. RepSarah always went where she pleased, and no one stopped her. They needed her to help find the Phantom's lair. She was the only one who knew enough about the flower and the Phantom to find Bra. Isaru wasn't giving in and RepSarah was glaring daggers at him. There was something going on he didn't know about, but Isaru wouldn't have detained her unless it was something important. "Perhaps you should stay here, RepSarah. It would be a help if you would watch over the women."

"I can't believe this! I'm the only who can get you there. You need my help." RepSarah informed him as if he didn't already know this.

"She has a point." he told Isaru.

He didn't look up at Kyle. "She's staying behind. No buts."

"I'm going Isaru. I have to."

"And if you get hurt, then what? You're not invincible. You could be killed." he informed her. RepSarah opened her mouth and then shut it. Kyle watched strange expressions cross her face before she finally looked away.

"How?" she ask Isaru quietly.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now I want your word you'll stay here where it's safe. Tell me how to find the Rebel Phantom, and I'll go in your place. I promise we'll bring her back."

RepSarah looked at him with a poker face, displaying no emotion. 

"Alright, but not here. In the house." Isaru nodded, and Kyle moved the hide aside for her to enter the house. A third body he hadn't noticed pushed passed him into the house as well. Kyle brought up the rear not wanting to miss this for the world.

*************** 

Bra's eyes fluttered open as she was laid upon the bed. The Rebel Phantom receded into the shadows as she sat up. "Are you feeling better?"

"Quite. I ...." He seemed at a loss for words as he stood there watching her.

"What's wrong? Are you still ill?" she ask, getting up to go to him.

"No. I simply don't understand why you stayed. You could have escaped at anytime. Why save my life?" He looked so confused and lost that Bra smiled.

"I owed you, or have you forgotten. You spared my life."

"I didn't spare your life, Bra. You would never have left this place. Never had the freedom to go anywhere else. I didn't let you see my face just to let you go and tell everyone what you knew."

Bra frowned up at him. "Perhaps not, but I still wouldn't have let you die. I couldn't."

"Why?" 

It was a simple question Bra couldn't answer. Looking over at him she kept her silence. She watched him lean back against the stone wall and study her. His eyes never left her own as he considered what to do with her now. She felt as if she could read his mind the way his expressions danced across his beautiful face. She knew the moment he'd come to a decision. He started for her and grabbed her arm pulling her up off the bed. Dragging her through the library to the secret passageway, he pushed open the stone door. He led the way through it to the rear entrance of the caves. They stopped at the edge of the cliff and looked out over the forest below. Bra was suddenly deathly afraid he was going to throw her over.

"Some people would consider this a view to die for. Did you know that?" he ask.

*****************

Kyle ducked a low hanging branch as he raced over to Isaru. They had taken RepSarah's advice to start toward the cliffs about a day and a half away from where they were. Isaru had led them on a trail that they weren't sure was going anywhere, but it was all they had. Now Isaru was ahead of them and had called to Kyle.

"What did you find?" Kyle yelled at him.

"Maybe nothing. Maybe something." was his reply. Kyle rolled his eyes as he reached Isaru's side. "Take a look at this and tell me if you recognize it."

Kyle took the small band of metal from Isaru's palm and shuddered. "We're going the right way. This is Bra's."

"Everyone spread out and look for an entrance of some sort in the rocks. The cliffs are right through those trees." Isaru ordered of the small party following them.

"I'll check the cliffs." Kyle told him, heading in that direction.

**************


	23. The end

The End

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 22

Bra whirled around as she heard her name. Kyle was racing toward them at top speed as they took a few steps away from the steep stair way they'd climbed. "So you found me, cat-man. How very interesting."

"Let her go!" Kyle growled at him.

"You want her? Come and get her." he told Kyle as he pushed Bra behind him. Bra stumbled backwards but managed to stay upright. The two native men were sizing each other up, but Bra knew what the out come of this battle was going to be. The Rebel Phantom was still weak from his bout with his illness and didn't have the strength needed to fight Kyle. 

Kyle lunged at the ware dog, but he jumped back out of his reach. "You're getting slow cat-man. Care to try again?"

"I'd be careful who I taunted, Phantom." Kyle snarled, baring his fangs.

"Quit stalling for time." he said calmly moving to keep Bra behind him.

"Don't do this." Bra pleaded quietly of the Rebel Phantom. 

"Hush." he snapped back at her as Kyle charged for him a second time. This time Kyle didn't miss, and the two of them went careening back toward the edge of the cliff. Bra backed up as quickly as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. The Rebel Phantom's shoulders knocked into her shins and down she went. Giving a short scream, she hit the ground and rolled right over the edge of the cliff.

Both men separated instantly. Kyle scrambled over to the edge and gave a sigh of relief as he looked down and saw Bra hanging on to a small branch. "Bra." he called calmly. "Look at me, Bra." Bra looked up at Kyle and smiled faintly. "I'm going to reach down and try to grab the branch, ok? Just don't move."

Bra nodded and closed her eyes. Several minutes went by and nothing happened. Opening her eyes again, she watched Kyle stretching for the limb. His paw was only inches from the base of the branch, but it was still too far away. "I can't reach it, Bra. You're going to have to reach for me. Very slowly reach up with your other hand."

Bra did as he instructed, but stopped as the branch began to crack. Her eyes flew to Kyle's as he looked down at the limb as well. "It's not going to hold, Kyle."

"Don't talk like that. Of corse it's going to hold. It has to."

Bra nodded her head to agree with him although she knew the truth. The limb was too small and there was nothing else on the way down. She wasn't going to make it off this cliff face alive. It was hard to think of anything to say. It didn't really matter much now.

"Try again, Bra. Reach for my hand and don't give up this time. You've never given up on anything since the first day I met you. Now reach!"

Bra did as he ordered, trying to pull herself up with the hand that had a hold of the branch and reaching for Kyle with the other hand. Bra ignored the cracking sound as she watched her fingers barely brush Kyle's. Her foot slipped, and she fell the few inches she'd gained. Shaking her head she looked back up at Kyle. "I love you." 

"Don't you let go, Bra! Reach for me. Reach!" he shouted down at her.

Bra smiled and closed her eyes, stretching out her hand for Kyle's. She heard the branch snap, and opened her eyes to watch Kyle's image quickly began to fade away. She didn't scream, she was so afraid. She could feel the air rushing up and blowing her hair into her face. She felt her body start to roll and knew she didn't want the single experience of watching the ground racing up to meet her. "I love you." she whispered before she closed her eyes again.

Bra was snatched out of the air, her whole body jerking downward. She looked up into an unfamiliar face. Muscles bulged from the arm holding him to the side of the rock wall and his legs were starting to slide with the added weight. The hand that had a hold of her had metal talons emerging from his finger tips. Dark brown eyes flashed in the sunlight and he smiled reassuringly at her. "Hold on my lady. I've got you."

Bra reached up to grab his arm and tried to help him pull her up. Once he had her in his lap, Bra wrapped her arm and legs around his body to hold on. "Thank you, Phantom." she whispered in his ear. 

"Erik." 

"What?"

He stopped for a minute to look at her. "My name is Erik, my lady."

"Thank you Erik."

He didn't answer but started making his way up the side back to the top. It was strange being able to feel every muscle in his body work and every move he made. She slid this way and that with ever step he took, and she buried her fingers into his shoulder blades, fearing she's slip even though his arms kept her prisoner on either side of her body. It was an interesting way to travel, but Bra personally hoped she'd never have need to do it again.

They came out several feet away from Kyle. She felt like dropping to her knees and kissing the earth, but she didn't. "You can let go now."

Bra looked up at Erik and noticed she still had a hold of him. It was almost embarrassing. Forcing her legs to slide down his own and her fingers to release his body, she slid to her own feet. "Thank you Erik."

Reaching out to touch her face, he told her, "I would never let anything happen to you Bra. Never. Especially if it was my fault. I should never have put you in any danger in the first place. I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me for everything." He kissed her softly then turned to leave. Bra reached out to call him back but was distracted by Kyle's panther form leaping past her. 

Kyle made impact with Erik's back and held on with his claws. Bra watched Erik reach behind him and yank Kyle off, throwing him over his head to the ground. Kyle leapt up and attacked him again, this time sending Erik to the ground beneath him. Bra was frozen for a second before her feet sent her racing towards the two. She could see Kyle had transformed and was sitting astride Erik, who had his arms up trying to shield his face. 

Without thinking, Bra threw herself over Erik's body right in front of Kyle's oncoming slaughter. She was immediately enfolded and crushed to Erik's body. "Kyle! Stop!! Please stop!" she screamed over and over again, hoping he would hear her.

The onslaught had stopped but it took several minutes for Bra's mind to register it. "Bra? Are you ok?" It was Erik's voice in her ear. He pulled her hair back out of her face, which was buried in his neck. She peeked up at him, but he wasn't looking at her face. She looked down and over her shoulder at the shredded material of her blouse. Erik's fingers probed the inside of her shirt, touching her skin. When he removed his hand there was no blood. She watched his head fall back to the ground as he let out a breath of relief. 

"He wouldn't have stopped." she said slightly dazed.

Erik's head came back up as he met her eyes this time. "He couldn't Bra. He can't retract his claws that fast. He would never have intentionally hurt you. I know."

"How do you know? Look at my shirt!"

"It only ripped the material. He had already started to pull back."

"Listen to me go when you're bleeding! Look what he did to you." Bra touched the jagged gashes across Erik's face on one side and the wounds on his arms where he had been shielding her body. His chest was pretty tore up as well. "Oh Erik. Look what he's done."

"I would have done the same thing to any man who had tried to hurt you, Bra. Or any man who had tried to touch you the way I did. I understand and applaud him for his championship of you."

"How can you say such a thing? This is not the work of a champion."

"Bra, go to him, now. You have no idea how he's feeling at this very moment. He needs you near him to tell him it's ok."

"But it's not ok. I can't leave you here bleeding. You're terribly hurt."

"I'll be fine. Go to him." He shoved her off his chest and stood up. He turned to leave, but Bra stopped him.

"Wait! Erik? I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Bra?"

"I....your....I mean that you're very special to me and.....I....I need to tell you that....that..." she couldn't finish, but she didn't have to. Erik smiled at her and rolled his wrist producing another beautiful rose out of thin air. Handing it to her, she noticed this one hadn't any thorns on it. "I wish I knew how you did that. Where will you go now? Will you stay with White Fang and the Rebels?"

"No. My job with them is finished. I'll find something to do my lady. I may not be a cat, but I always land on my feet. Don't fret over me."

"I have to, Erik. You're my friend. My very dear, very special friend."

"I see you were right. I lost and lived......and gained. I'll always remember you my lady. Bra. Now go to him." he told her, shoving her in Kyle's direction. 

With a last glance over her shoulder, Bra ran across the clearing to Kyle. He sat on the ground, head in his hands. She watched him pull his hands away and look at them in disgust. "Now I know how Jonathen felt to destroy something so precious with his own hands. It was an accident. I couldn't get away fast enough." He turned tortured eyes up to Bra, and she instantly teared up. 

"It wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing what I was going to do." Bra reached out to grab both of his blood splattered hands and bring them to her face. "Please believe me. It's alright." 

"Where is he?" Kyle groaned.

Bra looked up over Kyle's shoulder, but Erik was gone already. "He's gone."

"I owe him one. He saved your life."

"I know. I owe him one." She looked back at Kyle, "Take me home."

"Home?" he ask, a look of fright on his face as he misunderstood her.

"Sueke, take me home." He pulled her to him, crushing her against his chest as he rained kisses over her face. "Take me home." 


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

Elizabeth Knight

Kyle looked at the handful of ware cats behind him as he handed the treaty over to Goku and the saiyan council in Saiyan City. It wasn't much, but it was a start in the right direction. Goku offered them seats at the large council table that they took graciously. Goku was standing at the head of the table and was about to give his speech of introduction when the large double doors at the back of the room were thrown open. Goten shot to his feet with Trunks and another saiyan as everyone watched RepSarah march into the room with a small army of wares behind her. She shot Kyle a reassuring smile as he slumped back down in his chair in relief.

The room was silent and tense for several more seconds before anyone spoke. Kyle smiled as he looked at RepSarah's perfect upright posture oozing of power and pride. She didn't do much to reinforce a peaceful attitude, much the opposite. With one eyebrow cocked in mock wonder and a sly smile playing on her lips, she looked more like a rebel queen conquering the enemy for the last time to claim her overall victory.

Goten looked ready to spit nails as he glaired at her. He took several steps her way before a saiyan he'd never met grabbed a hold of his arm. Isaru took a protective stand in front of RepSarah as well. Goku looked frantically between his son and the former interrogator. "What brings you back to our city, Sarah?"

Kyle watched a real smile spread across her face as she raised a rolled parchment into the air for everyone to see. It couldn't be. He watched her walk right past Goten and up to Goku to hand over the parchment. Goku unrolled it thoughtfully as she stood next to him. His eyes grew wide with wonder before a smile over took him as well. "It's a full treaty from all the tribes. They've each sent at least one representative to be a part of the united peace coalition. They're here to enforcers of peace to work along side the saiyans."

A cheer went up around the room as several ware cat's made room for the new comers. Saiyans moved down to make more room as well. Trunks even greeted a ware bear and gave his seat to the native in a great show of acceptance. Goku had reached out and embraced RepSarah before she turned to leave. She made her way over to Kyle, but was stopped. Kyle smiled and sat back down as he watched Goten pull her out of the room. She'd be fine.

They had all sat down, when the door was opened one last time. "Did we miss anything?"

************

"I want all the details! You simply have to tell me everything, since you wouldn't let me go with you. What happened at the meeting?"

"Calm down, Bra. There isn't much to tell. RepSarah brought in a full peace treaty and representatives from each tribe. They chose members from the whole group to be on the peace council and in the enforcement group. That's all." Kyle took another bite of stew as he looked away from her into the his bowl. 

"How fabulous! I wish I had been there." she sulked. 

A large gust of wind blew in from the open door way and a shadow danced across the floor briefly. Bra glanced up at the doorway but no one was there. Getting up, she made her way to the door and looked out. There was no one. She turned to look down the walkway when she noticed the cloak flowing down one of the ladders. A smile briefly touched her lips as she bent down to pick up a familiar flaming flower and a scrap of paper. 

_One should never underestimate what mysteries tomorrow might bring. Today's dreams are tomorrow's realities, Today's foes can be tomorrow's allies. Till tomorrow, my lady._

"By the way, did I forget to mention your friend showed up too?" Kyle said wrapping his arms around her waist. 


End file.
